Un si petit mensonge, de grandes conséquences
by Choupy
Summary: Le problème des mères trop pressantes...
1. Invitation

**Auteur** : Choupinette

**Paring :** Mcweir

**Note :** D'habitude, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire à la première personne mais là il me semblait plus judicieux et drôle que ce soit par le point de vue d'Elisabeth que l'histoire se déroule.

**Disclaimer** : Noël approche….

**Sur obligation d'une fille très persuasive...lol, je fais un Mcweir avec ses débuts d'idées proposées et l'inspiration d'un roman que j'ai adoré . Le style sera je pense un peu différent de d'habitude et j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

----------------------------------------------

L'invitation m'est parvenue à mon arrivée au SCG le premier jour de mes vacances, à point nommé pour me mettre le moral à zéro. Le Général Landry me l'a tendu avec un petit sourire du genre « Bonne nouvelle en perspective ». J'ai ouvert l'enveloppe pour découvrir ce que je sais déjà.

¤

Monsieur et Madame Charles Weir

ont le plaisir de vous faire part du mariage de leur fille

Sue Ann avec Monsieur Joe Mattle

et souhaitent la présence d'Elisabeth et David

à l'Hôtel Daphne de Washington

le samedi 26 mai 2007 à 14 heures.

¤

Ce n'est pas vraiment un choc. Lorsqu'il s'agit du mariage de sa propre sœur, on est bien sûr au courant avant de recevoir le faire-part, bien que je n'ai pas vu ma famille depuis au moins 5 mois.

Et justement cela était pour la fête des fiançailles, ma mère ayant profité de ma présence pour organiser une réception digne du Président lui-même. Tout Washington était au courant et sûrement tout l'Etat en prime. Maman avait déjà dû passer une annonce dans le Washington Post et le New York Times. Les louanges sur les futurs mariés avaient fusé de toute part. Une bonne soixantaine de personne participaient à l'heureux événement. Ma sœur était splendide comme toujours et flottait sur un petit nuage. Sa bague de fiançailles semblait hurler qu'elle était hors de prix et Sue aurait coulé à pic au fond de la piscine avec. Ma mère avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de gagner au loto. Mon père regardait toute cette agitation avec l'air détaché qui le caractérisait. Je voyais Joe pour la première fois de ma vie et je dois avouer qu'il ne m'avait pas fait un effet fou. Beau garçon, mais tellement beau qu'il en devenait lisse et ennuyeux. Il travaillait dans le domaine du management. Mais si ma sœur était heureuse s'était le principal. Une magnifique réception faite de compliments, de regards envieux des copines et de commérages des voisines. Ma garce de tante Sophy avait tout de même réussi à placer à mon père que s'était dommage que ce soit la cadette qui se marie en premier. On m'avait posé des questions sur mon travail en Antarctique et ne pouvant rien dire de spécial, la plupart des invités en avaient déduits que j'avais hérité d'un boulot qu'on personne ne voulait. Une sorte de placard en somme. Génial, maintenant je ne peux même plus mettre en avant mon travail.

Je ne demandais comment est-ce possible d'être tellement importante dans son travail, de se sentir utile et respectée, et, en même temps se sentir totalement ridicule dans sa propre famille, d'avoir l'impression d'être à coté de la plaque.

Et voilà que la réalité vient de me rattraper. Le très protocolaire carton était là dans mes mains. Et avec il y avait un petit mot.

« Elisabeth, j'ai pris contact avec tes supérieurs au numéro que tu m'as donné. Ils m'ont bien donné tes dates de vacances, je suis très heureuse qu'elles collent avec le mariage. Sue sera tellement contente que tu sois là. Et nous attendons David avec impatience. Il y a bien pris ses congés avec toi comme nous en avions parlé ? Nous comptons vivement sur vous deux.

Bises.

Maman et papa »

oOo

Arrivée chez moi, j'ai posé l'enveloppe sur la table. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle me suivait des yeux. Elle me lançait un défi du genre « Et maintenant, tu fais quoi ? »

Je suis prise à mon propre piège. Cela en était presque risible. Moi Elisabeth Weir, je me retrouvais aux prises d'une situation ingérable avec ma propre famille à cause d'un petit mensonge, enfin un gros mensonge. Simon a disparu de ma vie depuis maintenant 1 an et demi. Les communications avec la Terre sont plus faciles grâce à un E2PZ qui nous permet de se connecter avec le SGC une fois par mois environ. L'on en profite pour programmer les départs en congés du personnel. C'est plus pratique que de perdre des semaines de voyage avec le Dédale. J'avais donc rendu visite à mes parents 3 fois depuis. Durant la première fois, ils apprirent ma rupture avec Simon, ma mère décréta que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'il ne lui avait jamais plu et que je trouverai un homme très bien. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. Mais dans les mois qui suivirent à chaque ouverture du vortex pour la Terre, des messages d'elle arrivaient en nombre. Elle voulait savoir si j'allais bien, si je sortais assez. Où voulait-elle que je sorte en Antarctique ? Toujours la même chose en boucle. Lorsque je la revis quelques mois plus tard durant un petit séjour de trois semaines, elle devint carrément infernale. Résultat, un soir, fatiguée, j'ai menti, j'ai lâché un nom. Un simple prénom. David. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurai jamais. Mais c'est lui qui est sorti. J'aurai cru que cela la calmera, mais non, il faut croire qu'à 35 ans bien sonnés je ne connaissais toujours pas ma mère. Elle me harcela littéralement. A contrecoeur, je lui dis qu'il était le médecin chef de la base en Antarctique, qu'il s'appelle David Weyl. Pour les fiançailles de Sue, David était terriblement occupé par ses obligations qu'il n'avait pas pu se libérer. Et maintenant, j'étais coincé dans mon mensonge de gamine qui ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa maman. Laquelle était un peu possessive et collante, je l'admets. Mais maintenant, ma sœur, papa, maman, Joe et toutes les personnes à qui maman avait réussi à le placer dans la conversation attendaient avec impatience Elisabeth et son fiancé David pour le 26 mai.

Ma mère m'appela le soir même :

- Tu nous l'amèneras, n'est ce pas Liz ? J'ai parlé de lui à tout le monde, tu sais, et puis tu es bien obligé de faire bonne figure. Clara Friedman est toujours avec son Jack. J'ai été obligé de l'inviter, tu penses bien….

- Maman….

- Oui, je sais que c'est méchant. Mais Madame Friedman n'arrête pas avec son Jack par-ci, Jack par-là et Clara et Jack vont tellement bien ensemble….

- Maman….

- Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je t'en prie surtout dis bien à David que nous serions très heureux de faire sa connaissance. Je suis sûre qu'il pourra venir, depuis le temps que ton père et moi voulons le rencontrer. Et puis, le mariage est dans trois semaines, je ne te presse pas pour demain quand même.

Au bout d'une minute, je lâchai faiblement que oui, j'étais sûre qu'il serait ravi de venir et je raccrocha épuisée et vexée de m'être encore une fois fait avoir. Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'invente le mec parfait pour faire plaisir à sa mère, un jour ou l'autre il devient encombrant.

----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise (pour l'instant). Je m'éclate à l'écrire cette histoire!!!**

----------------------------------------------

J'ai relégué le problème David pendant une semaine. Tous les matins, je me disais qu'aujourd'hui je trouverai une solution et tous les soirs je me couchais en me maudissant de ne pas avoir eu le cran d'y réfléchir. Ce n'est qu'un lundi matin, soit le 14, soit 13 jours avant le mariage que je m'attelai sérieusement à me sortir de ce guêpier. Le meilleur scénario c'était qu'il m'ait larguée. Mais pour quelqu'un qui veut faire bonne figure, cela la fichait plutôt mal. Mon imagination doit pouvoir me sortit de cette impasse, me fournir la solution idéale. Le lundi soir, je n'ai toujours rien trouvé de mieux que la rupture ou l'enlèvement par des extra-terrestres. La dernière solution était en réalité tout à fait plausible avec les Géniis ou les Wraiths mais pas pour ma mère. Et si c'était moi qui l'avais plaquée ? Oui, j'imagine déjà le tableau, je rentre un soir et je trouve au lit avec une autre femme. Ou alors j'en fais un pervers. Mais dans ces cas là, je subirai le sermon de ma mère comme quoi je ne choisis que des idiots et les regards désolés des invités. Impensable.

Je n'ai même pas de meilleure amie qui pourrait m'aider, partir des années dans une autre galaxie diriger une expédition civile et militaire n'aide pas vraiment à garder des contacts proches. Je suis maudite. Il fallait que cela arriver, ma mère avait fini par m'avoir au chantage affectif. Depuis mes 20 ans, j'aurai pu écrire tout un mémoire intitulé « Le chantage affectif : cas particulier des mères de famille qui ne rêvent que d'un bon parti pour ses filles et d'organisation de mariage. » Une bonne tablette de chocolat, voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Sur la table basse, mon regard est attiré par les journaux féminins achetés durant la semaine. Je me mets à les lire distraitement. Les amours des uns et autres me sont totalement inconnus. C'est difficile de rester à la page des potins d'Hollywood sur Atlantis. Je tombe sur les petites annonces qui me rappellent ma douloureuse condition. Tiens je pourrai en passer une. « Femme proche de la quarantaine à la carrière obscure recherche type passable pour une seule journée. Pas plus, même si affinités. » Seigneur, il me faut du chocolat.

Je ne traîne jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je me vois qu'une seule solution, je l'ai jeté. Il devenait horriblement jaloux et collant. Mais non, ma mère prendra cela pour me prouver qu'il était accro. La seule solution est de fuir, rejoindre le calme d'Atlantis dont les problèmes ne semblent d'un seul coup tellement infimes. Bon la seule solution acceptable est l'emploi du temps de fou. L'impossibilité de quitter l'Antarctique. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, ma mère est tout de même moins effrayante qu'un Wraith. Je décroche le téléphone et inspire un grand coup.

J'appelle. Je suis décidé d'être forte, gonflée à bloc, prête à encaisser tous les coups. Je démarre pleine d'entrain, pragmatique. J'ai préparé mot pour mot mes répliques :

- Désolée, mais tout compte fait, David ne pourra certainement pas venir. Il a un emploi du temps chargé.

La réaction ne s'est pas faite attendre :

- Ecoute, Liz, non vraiment, tu exagères. Je savais bien que tu me laisserais tomber une fois de plus. Tout le monde, absolument tout le monde, ne rêve que de le rencontrer. J'ai dis à Madame Friedman qu'il venait, que s'était sûr, et tu sais comment elle est….

Ma mère continue ainsi durant un petit bout de temps, sans me laisser placer une seule phrase. Ensuite elle s'est mise à geindre :

- Et puis, je croyais qu'il avait ses vacances comme toi. Parfois je me demande si tu n'as pas honte de nous, ton père et moi. Chaque fois que tu nous as promis de nous le présenter…..

Et voilà, l'argument ultime : la honte. C'est impossible de répondre à cela. Et elle le sait. Donc pour chasser le souvenir de la voix plaintive de ma mère, je lui dis que je la rappelle plus tard. Elle renifle son désespoir et raccrocha sans me dire au revoir. Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de mon mémoire écrit.

Et maintenant si j'avouai tout ? Non, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. Le problème venait de Madame Friedman. C'est sa voisine et amie de ma mère. Enfin amie est un mot un peu trop fort. En réalité, elles ne peuvent pas s'encadrer, mais elles font semblant, pour la galerie. Elles se livraient à une compétition, c'est à laquelle on mettrait le plus dans la vue de l'autre. Le mariage de Sue avec Joe était une grande réussite et si sa fille aînée pouvaient en plus ramener un grand médecin, ma mère aurait de l'avance pour au moins les 4 années à venir dans la compétition.

Je n'ai plus qu'à me suicider et à aller me coucher.

oOo

Plus que 10 avant le mariage et je n'ai pas toujours pas trouvé de solution. Ma mère ne répond plus à mes coups de téléphone, à chaque fois c'est mon père qui décroche et me dit que ma mère est occupée. Occupé à bouder oui.

Les jours avancent trop vite. Je vois arriver le 26 à grands pas et toujours aucune solution à l'horizon. J'espère que Sheppard se débrouille pour la direction de la Cité mieux que moi dans ma vie privée. En tout cas, j'ai fait le maximum pour lui éviter trop de tracas. Il n'y avait plus de dossier en cours lorsque je suis partie et Teyla l'aide heureusement. Le Colonel Sheppard…. Je suis sûre qu'il rigolerait bien s'il me voyait en ce moment. Sheppard…. Une idée farfelue me passe dans la tête. Le Colonel Sheppard aurait fait un alibi tout à fait acceptable. Il aurait été un David parfait si seulement il avait eu quelques notions en médecin et s'il n'était pas si gamin. Et surtout si j'étais assez folle pour le lui raconter mon mensonge de collégienne, ce que je ne ferai jamais. Carson aurait été parfait, mais malheureusement il était sur Atlantis et je doute que le Général Landry me laisse contacter Atlantis pour une raison pareille. Carson prendrait ses vacances en même temps que le Lieutenant Cadman, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si personne n'avait remarqué qu'ils sont ensembles. Non le seul qui avait pris ses vacances en même temps que moi était McKay. McKay !!!! Mais oui, il était ma seule chance, il est présentable, poli et docteur. Pas vraiment en médecine, mais il n'aurait pas à faire une thèse. Donc c'est possible. Je fus prise d'un fou rire. Rodney n'acceptera jamais et de toute façon, je n'aurai jamais le cran de lui demander. Il croirait que je lui ferai une mauvaise blague ou penserait que je suis possédée par un Goa'uld. Néanmoins cette idée fit son chemin dans ma tête. Je pourrai tenter ma chance et avec un peu de chance, Rodney ne le raconterait pas à toute la base à notre retour. Il m'a dit qu'il serait chez sa sœur durant ces trois semaines.

Le numéro obtenu par le SGC en prétextant un souci urgent à lui faire part, je compose le numéro en tremblant. Il est ma dernière chance de ne pas tuer ma mère de chagrin. Une voix féminine me répond :

- Oui, allo ?

- Bonjour, je suis Elisabeth Weir. Je voudrais parler au docteur McKay s'il vous plait.

- Je vous le passe.

J'entends un bruit de fond et bientôt la voix agacée de Rodney :

- Oui ?

- Rodney ? Pardon de vous dérangez, mais j'aurai besoin de vous, demande-je timidement.

- Oh Elisabeth, pardon, Jeannie ne m'a pas dit que c'était vous.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Rodney, je voudrais vous parler de vive voix. Par téléphone c'est un peu compliqué.  
- Mais je suis à Vancouver, docteur Weir.

- Oui, je sais, mais je peux venir. Seriez-vous libre demain dans l'après midi, je prendrai le premier vol de la matinée.

- Très bien alors, je n'ai rien de prévu. Vous savez les vacances, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Mais y a-t-il quelque chose de grave ? Je peux être au SGC avant ce soir si vous voulez.

- Non, Rodney, rien de grave et rien qui me puisse attendre demain. Je vous remercie.

McKay me donne l'adresse de sa sœur et l'on raccroche. Ce fut plus facile que je pensais, mais le plus dur reste à faire.

Cette nuit là, je fais des cauchemars dans lesquels il était question de mariage et de Rodney. Il commençait par boire et racontait à maman qu'on lui avait promis une prime pour se charger de moi. Ensuite la police arrivait et le pinçait pour fraude, tromperie et usurpation d'identité. Je me réveille à 4 heures du matin en sueur. Incapable de ne rendormir, je me raisonne en me disant que Rodney ne boit pas.

oOo

Ma mère se décide à me passer un coup de fil 20 minutes avant que je doive partir pour l'aéroport. A croire qu'elle le fait exprès. Elle commence sur le mode pleurnicheuse car Sue n'a toujours pas choisi sa destination de voyage de noces. Pour la calmer, je lui dis que David était presque sûr de venir. J'ai cru qu'elle allait avoir un orgasme au téléphone. Puis elle me passe ma sœur :

- Alors ma belle tout va bien, tu dois être sur un petit nuage.

- Oh, arrête. J'en ai par-dessus la tête…. maman me rend dingue…. c'est sans arrêt les robes, les cadeaux, les discours, à tel point que j'ai envie de hurler. Je suis complètement à bout et… enfin…., dit ma sœur prête à éclater en sanglots.

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es débordée et je connais maman, elle ne doit pas t'aider à te détendre. Mais ne te fais pas de souci, tout ira bien.

- Liz, quand David te demandera en mariage, filez à Las Vegas pour le faire avant que maman soit au courant.

Je rie nerveusement :

- Oh, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Elisabeth, cela vient plus vite que l'on croit. Mais merci, ça va aller. Mais maman veut tellement que tout soit parfait. Le buffet, le temps, et même toi et David. Bon faut que j'y aille, elle m'appelle…

- Bonne chance, on se voit dans une semaine. Bisous.

Et voilà, je suis en retard pour aller prendre l'avion. De quoi se plaint ma sœur, elle, au moins a un mec à présenter devant l'autel.

oOo

L'avion atterrit à l'aéroport international de Vancouver à l'heure et joie avec moi à bord. Je suis dans un état indescriptible. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de découvrir Rodney dans l'aire de débarquement. Il est venu me chercher.

- Rodney, mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Je vous venu, je n'allais pas vous laisser prendre un taxi.

- C'est gentil, mais il ne fallait pas, je vous assure.

- Oh, je n'aurai pas dû, rougit Rodney.

Oh, mais il n'est pas mal lorsqu'il rougit. D'ailleurs, débarrassé du costume d'Atlantis et habillé en chemise, il est même mignon. Je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de jouer à la sentimentale, mais ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas cherché à la sortie d'un avion :

- Mais si c'est très gentil. Merci.

- Vous repartez ce soir ou vous restez, je ne savais pas, je n'ai pas dis à Jeannie de préparer une chambre.

- Je pense repartir ce soir.

- Bien.

Rodney me conduisit vers sa voiture. La voiture de sa sœur m'explique-t-il.  
- Rodney, pourrions nous nous arrêter en ville, nous pourrions déjeuner et je vous expliquerez la raison de ma venue.

Rodney s'arrête devant un petit restaurant. Le meilleur de la ville d'après lui, je lui fais confiance sur ce point. Le début du repas se fait dans le silence et la gêne. Je n'ose pas me lancer et lui ne sait pas pourquoi je veux lui parler.

- Rodney, j'aurai en fait un service à vous demander. Vous pouvez refuser si vous le souhaiter bien sûr.  
- Un service, demande-t-il sans comprendre. Pour le travail ?

- Non, en réalité, ce serait plutôt un service personnel. Voyez vous ma sœur se marie la semaine prochaine et je n'ai pas de cavalier. Et j'ai pensé que si vous m'avez rien de prévu, dis-je en jouant de nervosité avec mes mains sur la table.

- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ???? s'étonne McKay choqué.

Génial, s'il prend peur rien qu'avec une simple invitation, qu'est ce que ce sera quand il saura tout.

- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas ?

- Si, je n'ai rien de prévu. A part supporter les enfants de ma sœur. Mais je suis étonné que vous ayez pensé à moi.

- Rodney. Vous savez, moi aussi je n'ai pas grand monde à contacter sur Terre. Et je dois être honnête avec vous, c'est un peu plus compliqué. En vérité, il me faudrait un fiancé….

McKay ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, mais aucun son ne sortit, alors je me lance et je raconte tout. Au fut et à mesure qu'avance mon histoire folle, je vois ses grands yeux bleus s'agrandirent. Et je redoute l'instant où j'arrêterai de parler. Quand que je parle, il ne peut pas me traiter de folle. Seigneur, je n'aurai plus jamais aucun crédit à ses yeux. Je conclus enfin mon histoire :  
- Voilà, je vous ai un peu près tout dis, et si je vous refusez je le comprendrez très bien. Mais j'aurai juste une requête à vous demander : m'en parlez pas sur Atlantis, je me trouve déjà assez idiote comme cela.

- Euh, je dois vous dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Je me doute. Oh et puis laissez tomber, ce n'est pas grave. J'irai seule. Je ne peux pas vous demander de jouer la comédie.

- J'accepte.

Alors là, je dois dire que j'ai dû alors l'air idiote, bouche ouverte prête à boire, le verre en main et marquant un temps d'arrêt. J'ai bien entendu, il est d'accord ? Tout à fait d'accord ? Je redemande quand même pour être sure :

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, rit Rodney. Ne faites pas cette tête, je peux bien vous aider. C'est normal.

Y va falloir que je revoie avec lui, la définition de normal. On ne doit pas avoir la même. Cette situation est tout sauf normale.

- Bon donc si j'ai tout compris, je suis David, votre petit ami.

- Oui, David Weyl, mon fiancé, nous travaillons tous les deux sur une base en Antarctique. Vous êtes le médecin en chef.

Je vois McKay devient blanc.

- Ah non tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas médecin. Vous croyez vraiment que je serai crédible en médecin, cette soi-disant science vaudou. Sérieusement vous n'y pensez pas.  
- Rodney, je suis désolée que cela heurte votre sensibilité, mais vous auriez préféré avocat ? J'ai agi au plus pressé.

Rodney se met à réfléchir. Sa bouche est légèrement de travers et tout son corps semble participer à la réflexion. Il ne va tout de même pas revenir sur sa décision pour une histoire de médecine ? Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, celui qui marche avec Sheppard quelque fois. Enfin, c'est plus souvent lui qui me fait le coup. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Rodney me regarde, je lui fais les yeux suppliants. Je suis sure d'être ridicule, mais après lui avoir conté mon fiancé imaginaire, je me suis plus à ça près.

- Bon d'accord…, soupire-t-il.

- Merci !!!!!

Je me retiens de lui sauter dans les bras. Connaissant McKay, il aurait été gêné et puis je souhaitais garder un minimum d'autorité, s'il m'en restait encore après un coup comme ça.

Je repris l'avion le soir même après l'avoir encore une fois remercié. Il devait venir directement de Vancouver le matin du mariage à New York où j'habitais pour le moment. Nous ferions le voyage ensemble durant lequel j'aurai le temps de le briefer sur tout ce qu'il devait connaître. Rodney McKay n'était peut être pas le David Weyl parfait, mais il faudrait faire avec.

oOo

De retour chez moi, j'appelle ma mère pour lui confirmer la bonne nouvelle. Deuxième orgasme au téléphone. Mais après, c'est moi qui ai failli avoir une attaque, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle allait nous réserver une chambre pour deux à l'hôtel. J'ai eu un instant de panique, puis j'ai biaisé l'obstacle en lui disant que David devait repartir tout de suite pour l'Antarctique, la base ayant besoin de lui. Nous étions désolés mais devions repartir tout de suite le soir. Nous regrettions et tout et tout. J'en ai mis une telle couche qu'à la fin c'est elle qui le remerciait d'avoir trouver le moyen de se libérer.

Et voilà tout devrait rouler parfaitement. Enfin j'espère….

----------------------------------------------


	3. Chapitre 3

**Je suis super contente de l'accueil que vous faites à cette histoire, j'avais un peu peur à cause de la façon dont c'est traité.**

----------------------------------------------

A 7h30, le matin du mariage, je tourne en rond dans mon salon. Nous avons tout de même 4 heures de route pour aller à Washington et Rodney n'est toujours pas arrivé. Il avait insisté pour prendre un taxi à la sortie de l'avion. S'il avait loupé son avion je le tue. Mais il n'aurait déjà appelé pour me prévenir. Enfin j'espère. Il faut que je me détende, respirer oui voilà, il faut que je respire. Le téléphone sonne, au non mon Dieu, s'il est encore au Canada, je le livre à un Wraith !

C'est le numéro de ma mère. J'inspire un grand coup et prend une voix sensée refléter la joie immense que me procure cette journée. Une journée agréable et sans histoire. Ma tête reflète plutôt celle d'un passager du Titanic prit d'un sombre pressentiment au moment d'embarquer.

- Elisabeth, tu es encore à la maison, je pensais ne plus t'avoir.

- Nous partons tout de suite, maman, j'attends juste David qui doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre ?

- Bien, très bien. Je voulais juste te demander si tu ne pouvais pas emmener ton fer à friser. Ta cousine Claire est arrivée avec une coiffure impossible, il faut tout refaire.

- Pas de problème. Je le prends tout de suite, nous devrions être là pour midi.

- Mais pourquoi y aller en voiture, l'avion aurait été tellement plus rapide et moins fatiguant.

- Les horaires ne correspondaient pas maman, mais ne t'affoles pas tout ira bien. A tout à l'heure maman.

- Faites bonne route.

Je raccroche les mains tremblantes. Le fer à friser, ne pas oublier le fer à friser. Il rejoint mon sac qui contient déjà un cintre avec ma robe, mes chaussures, mes bijoux et des pilules suicides en cas d'urgence.

10 minutes plus tard, je suis partagée entre l'envie de vomir ou de me jeter du haut de mon immeuble. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Qu'il soit en retard pour les briefings, les départs en mission est une chose, mais là ! Je fulmine. S'il n'était pas là dans 5 minutes, je m'en vais sans lui. Tant pis pour ma mère, pour ma sœur et pour le monde entier.

Bruit d'une voiture, je me précipite à la fenêtre, un taxi stoppe devant chez moi. Je n'ose pas regarder. Faites qu'il soit habillé correctement, s'il vous plait. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, il est en costume ! Un très bon point, un beau costume noir. Les mains toutes tremblantes, j'attrape mon sac, mes clés de voiture et je file. Je sors comme une furie de l'immeuble :

- Vous êtes en retard !

- Désolé, mais l'avion avait du retard.

- Oui, oui, pardon, bonjour Rodney, excusez moi je suis un peu à cran, dis-je en me calmant un peu.

- Je comprends, bonjour docteur Weir. On est stressée à l'idée de présenter son fiancé à ses parents.

Mais ce serait qu'il se foutrait de moi en plus. Pas le temps de lui répondre, la route nous attend. Après avoir quitté New York, je commence à me relâcher, à me détendre. McKay ne m'a pas dit un mot depuis le départ. Il doit sûrement se demander ce qui lui a pris d'accepter. Et aussi se questionner sur mon état mental, il doit croire que le docteur Weir d'Atlantis a été transformé en folle furieuse. Et non, simplement l'effet que peut faire une mère sur sa fille est prodigieux.

Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil, il est vraiment super classe. Mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré. Son costume noir le met vraiment en valeur et le tissu est très fin, mais très beau avec de fines rayures virant à l'azur. Il est rasé de très près et sa cravate qui reprend la couleur des rayures se marie parfaitement avec ses yeux et son teint. Rodney doit sentir que je le détaille car il commence à rougir. Il faut briser ce silence :

- Vous êtes magnifique Rodney.

- Oh merci, c'est Jeannie qui m'a aidée, vous savez je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de m'habiller ainsi pour les grandes occasions.

- Et bien vous devriez, vous êtes superbe.

Je m'arrête sur une aire d'autoroute près de Philadelphia au bout d'une heure de route. Rodney se propose d'aller chercher des cafés et durant ce temps, je jette un coup dans le miroir du rétroviseur. Cela aurait pu être pire. En tenant compte de mon manque de sommeil, mes yeux tiennent la route et mon teint aussi. Seuls mes cheveux ne ressemblent plus à rien, la coiffeuse me verra pour arranger tout cela en arrivant.

Je regarde Rodney revenir vers la voiture. Hum, il a vraiment de l'allure. Je n'avais jamais remarqué, sûrement parce que sa mauvaise humeur ou sa mauvaise foi constante le cache bien. Il me tend mon café. Je sens que le moment est venu de m'expliquer un peu sur la situation :

- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi une femme relativement saine d'esprit s'invente une relation.

- Pour votre mère qui vous harcèle de questions.

- Elle s'inquiète pour moi, dis-je pour rendre tout de même justice à ma mère qui n'est pas une harpie. Elle voudrait que je sois heureuse en couple. Elle ne s'imagine pas que je puisse être épanouie sans homme dans ma vie. Et elle adore les mariages et rêve de petits enfants. Puis, il faut tenir le rang avec Madame Friedman.

Je lui explique qui est Madame Friedman et je le vois sourire. Un tout petit sourire, un sourire McKay.

- Si votre mère ne l'aime pas, pourquoi l'avoir invitée ? demande-t-il.

- Parce qu'elles sont soi-disant amies et aussi parce que nous avons été invité au mariage de Florence sa première fille. Nous sommes donc obligé de rendre l'invitation.

- Je vois.

A sa tête, on pouvait remarquer que pas du tout, il ne voit pas. Mais je renonce à lui expliquer. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas tout quelques fois. Nous remontons en voiture. Le volant souffre sous mes mains, mais le stress est revenu. Je serre le volant de toutes mes forces et je conduis de façon très brusque.

- Où nous sommes nous rencontrés ?

La voix de Rodney me fait sursauter.

- Au travail, vous travaillez avec moi sur la base d'Antarctique.

- Pas très original, mais vrai juste ici. Je vous ai vraiment vu pour la première fois en Antarctique.

- C'est vrai, moi aussi c'est là que je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois.

- Et qu'avez-vous pensé ?

- Pardon ?

- Qu'avez-vous pensé de moi ?

- Oh Rodney, je ne sais pas, enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas des habitudes de juger les gens au premier regard. J'ai sûrement pensé que vous étiez très compétent dans votre domaine et je me rappelle vos disputes avec le docteur Beckett et le Général O'Neill.

- Moi, j'ai pensé que vous étiez très belle, mais le Colonel Carter avait tout mon intérêt à ce moment là.

J'ai failli faire une embardée. Pourquoi il me fait cela maintenant ? Il faut m'achever, me rendre encore plus nerveuse que je ne le suis déjà ? Mais déjà McKay continue de parler comme si de rien n'était :

- Vous savez qu'elle est très proche du Général O'Neill, on se murmure qu'ils seraient ensembles et attendraient la retraite du Général pour officialiser.

- Oh Rodney, je ne tiens pas compte des rumeurs.

- C'est bien plus qu'une rumeur. Bon donc on s'est rencontré sur notre lieu de travail. Depuis combien de temps sommes nous ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas été très précise. Plusieurs mois, je pense, au moins depuis que j'ai parlé de David à ma mère, ce qui fait au moins 8 mois si je me rappelle bien.

- Oh, c'est sérieux alors.

- Oui et non je suis restée assez vague.

- Mais si on me pose des questions, il faut bien que je réponde les mêmes choses que vous.

- Bien, donc on va dire que cela fait un peu plus de 8 mois, que c'est sérieux, mais pas au point de se poser des questions sur l'avenir.

- Est-ce que vous êtes tombée amoureuse de lui tout de suite ?

- Comment cela ?

- L'aimiez vous depuis le début ? Et lui ? Qui a fait le premier pas.

Rodney a l'air d'y avoir bien pensé en tout cas. Comment ai-je fais pour oublier de réfléchir à toutes ses questions.

- Nous nous sommes découverts après plusieurs mois, sinon comment expliquez que nous n'avons rien tenté pendant presque 2 ans. Vous avez fait le premier pas en m'invitant à dîner. Ma mère préfère que ce soit les hommes qui fassent le premier pas. J'ai succombé à vos avances au bout de quelques rendez-vous. Voilà la version officielle.

- Et la version officieuse ? ironise McKay.

Moi qui me faisais la remarque que le McKay ironique était resté au Canada, je m'étais trompée. Il revenait très vite derrière ce beau costume. Je lui réponds qu'il n'y a pas de version officieux et qu'on a intérêt à ne pas boire et à rester clair dans nos conversations.

En arrivant dans l'Etat du Maryland, le soleil disperse les nuages et ma mauvaise humeur. Peut-être que tout irait bien, après tout. La journée allait se dérouler sans accroc. Sue serait une mariée magnifique, Madame Friedman aurait le bec cloué, je rentrerai avec une dette immense envers McKay et ma mère en conséquence nagerait dans le bonheur total.

Il ne pouvait rien arriver de mal.

oOo

C'est du moins ce que je me disais encore 10 minutes plus tard quand Rodney reprit la parole :

- Donc si j'ai tout compris, je suis médecin en chef de la base.

- Euh oui, et pendant que j'y pense, vous devez repartir tout de suite demain matin pour l'Antarctique.

- Et pourquoi ? s'étrangle Rodney.

- J'ai dû parer au plus pressé, ma mère voulait nous réserver une chambre pour ce soir, alors il a fallu que j'invente une excuse.

- Pardonnez moi si je vous parais particulièrement lourd, mais si on me demande qu'est ce que je fais dans la vie et qu'on commence à me parler médecine. Je ne pourrais pas faire illusion longtemps. Le médecine et moi, on n'est pas vraiment amis.

- Vous éludez. Vous prenez un air peiné et vous répondez que vous ne voulez pas parler du boulot. Et vous changez de sujet. Il ne faudrait pas que vous rencontriez un grand chirurgien qui vous questionne sur l'université que vous avez fait ou qui vous parle des derniers progrès médicaux, on aura l'air fins.

- Surtout moi, s'agace Rodney. Et c'est le stress ou vous conduisez toujours comme cela Elisabeth ? On dirait que vous voulez l'étrangler le volant.

- Je suis tendue, c'est vrai.

- Si je peux me permettre, je ne comprends pas votre stratégie.

- Ma stratégie ? l'interroge-je.

- Bah oui, si tout se passe bien, votre mère va m'adorez et elle vous harcèlera pour revoir David.

McKay jusqu'au bout, il était sûr que ma mère serait folle de lui. Mais sa question n'est pas idiote, néanmoins il oublie un élément du problème :

- Vous croyez que je n'y ai pas pensé ? C'est prévisible en effet.

- Mais alors, vous aller vous retrouver dans la même situation. Je ne vais tout de même pas être David toute ma vie.

- Je lui dirai que je l'ai quitté.

- Sous quel prétexte ?

- Oh, je trouverai bien.

- Mais pourquoi ne l'avoir fait tout de suite ?

- Parce que ma mère aurait imaginé que j'avais pas envie de lui présenter. Mais après je le largue.

- Si vous voulez, je vous facilite la tâche. Imaginons que je boive un peu trop, que je mette à flirter avec les demoiselles d'honneur et je traite votre tante de truie, votre mère vous dira aussitôt tout le bien qu'elle pense de moi et vous pousserait à rompre au plus vite.

Je le regarde comme si je découvrais un nouveau Rodney :

- Vous oseriez faire ça ?

- Non, je ne crois pas en fait.

Ouf, McKay est toujours McKay. Il rougit légèrement.

- De toute façon, l'objectif numéro 1 est de faire bonne figure. Donc boire il faut oublier.

Rodney me sourit. Je le trouve vraiment craquant tout à coup. Je refuse de croire que McKay puisse m'intéresser, je l'aurai remarqué avant tout de même. C'est l'esprit du mariage qui me fait être trop sentimentale. Oui, ce doit être l'effet mariage. Enfin j'espère…

oOo

Nous arrivons à Washington, il est 11h30 passé quand Rodney me pose une question essentielle :

- Elisabeth, nous allons au mariage de votre sœur, mais comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Mince comment j'ai pu oublier de vous briefer sur ma famille ? Je suis vraiment idiote. Donc ma sœur s'appelle Sue, elle a 5 ans de moins que moi. Elle est splendide. Un vrai mannequin. Son futur mari s'appelle Joe, il travaille dans le domaine du management d'entreprise si j'ai bien tout compris. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, aux fiançailles. Sue le connaît depuis environ 10 mois. Papa s'appelle Charles, il a été conseiller à la Maison Blanche sous les présidences de Kennedy et Carter. Entre temps, il officiait dans les grandes universités. Il était professeur d'économie. Ma mère s'appelle Hélène, elle n'a jamais travaillé et s'est occupé de nous et des relations sociales de papa. C'est une femme formidable, elle est très gentille mais un peu collante envers sa progéniture comme vous vous en doutez. Papa est un homme charmant, il est très détaché des préoccupations de ma mère et à un sens de l'humour assez prononcé. Voilà, c'est tout en général. Pour le reste, si vous avez une question, on verra durant la journée. De toute façon, je me compte vous lâcher d'une semelle, ne vous inquiétez pas. Oh et pendant que si pense, vous avez participez à acheter un magnifique jeu de verres à pieds. Pour pas que l'on vous remercie pour le cadeau et que vous ne sachiez pas de quoi l'on vous parle. Nous arrivons. Je pense qu'il est temps de se tutoyer. Vous êtes David Weyl, merveilleux médecin. Pour les surnoms, j'ai pensé me tenir à un chéri de temps en temps. C'est une valeur sûre et inoffensive.

Rodney semble mal à l'aise, il me regarde du coup de l'œil. Il demande prudemment :

- Je dois aussi vous appeler chérie ?

- Rodney, cela serait mieux si vous pouviez et Liz également.

- Bien, répond-t-il en me regardant.

Dans ma tête, un signal retentit « beaux yeux, beaux yeux… ». Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Arrivés devant l'hôtel Daphne, je m'engage sur le parking privé. Je me gare sur la première place que je vois. Rodney se tourne vers moi :

- Liz, tu as encore tout foiré pour te garer !

Je le regarde sidérée et énervée. Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Il continue :

- Chérie, je t'ai déjà dis 100 fois de te garer en marche arrière.

J'étais tellement surprise que j'ai éclaté de rire :

- Oh, c'est une répétition ?

- Oui, ça a été ? J'ai repris le modèle de mon père.

- C'était parfait Rodney.

- David.

Et voilà qu'il se prenait encore plus au jeu encore plus que moi. Cela promettait.

----------------------------------------------


	4. Chapitre 4

----------------------------------------------

L'hôtel Daphne est une magnifique demeure derrière laquelle s'étend un parc. Le soleil est resplendissant et des magnifiques fleurs de toutes les couleurs entourent l'entrée du bâtiment. La Jaguar de mon père est aussi garée sur le parking. Tout est parfait, et pourtant je suis morte de trac. Rodney prend son sac et commence à avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Je toussote. Il continue d'avancer. Je me racle la gorge bien fort. Enfin il se retourne.

- David, tu pourrais m'aider pour mes 2 sacs s'il te plait.

- Oh pardon, oui. J'arrive. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas vu que vous…que tu avais plusieurs sacs.

- Ma mère m'a fait emmener pleins de choses.

Rodney me prit un sac, en plus du sien et me laisse passer devant. Un bagagiste accourt. Rodney lui siffle que maintenant c'est un peu tard. Je prie pour qu'il soit poli avec les serveurs, le prêtre et accessoirement tous les invités.

La réception de l'hôtel est très lumineuse et accueillante. Le choix est parfait, un hôtel chic mais pas snob, classe mais pas tape à l'œil.

J'aperçois mon père dans le hall en conversation avec un homme que je connais vaguement. Je me retourne vers Rodney, lui resserre la cravate et l'entraîne avec moi. Je me colle un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

- Bonjour papa.

- Oh bonjour ma chérie, tu viens d'arriver ?

- Oui, papa, je te présente David.

Sur ce coup là, je dois dire que Rodney ne m'a pas déçu :

- Enchanté, dit-il avec un sourire parfait pour l'occasion.

- Charles Weir. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Elisabeth, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu ailles voir en haut, ce n'est pas terrible.

Affolement général !

- Où est maman ?

- Là-haut avec Sue, chambre 19 au premier. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir.

Je donne toutes mes affaires à Rodney qui me fait signe d'y aller. Je me précipite vers l'ascenseur en imaginant les pires hypothèses. Chambre 19, j'ouvre la porte à toute volée.

- …..désastreux, disait ma mère. J'ai cru que j'allais la tuer….. Liz, ma chérie tu es là. Bisou, bisou, la route a été bonne ?

Je suis sidérée, où est le drame annoncé par mon père ? Sue est assise devant un miroir pendant la coiffeuse lui tripote les cheveux. Ma mère a l'air stressée mais sans plus.

- Pourquoi papa m'as dis que vous aviez un problème ?

- Madame Friedman est arrivée avec le même tailleur que maman, m'éclaire ma sœur.

Ma pression redescend, j'aurai m'en douter. Je dis à maman :

- Je suis sure qu'elle le porte beaucoup moins bien que toi.

- Mais oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne fera attention à elle, renchérit Sue. En plus, vous n'avez pas le même chapeau, le sien fait pot de fleurs.

- Liz, tu as apporté le fer à friser ? Tu verrais la coiffure de ta cousine, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait ?

- Il est en bas dans mon sac.

- En bas, mais où as-tu laissé ton sac ?

Je vois les yeux de ma mère s'ouvrit comme si elle venait de se rappeler d'un événement capital qu'elle avait occulté avec la pression des préparations.

- Il est avec David ?

- Oui, mon sac est avec David.

- Et David où est-il ?

- En bas avec papa.

Elle écarquille les yeux :

- Dans ce cas, je vais descendre 2 minutes pour le saluer. Au fait chérie, je vous ai réservé une chambre quand même, comme cela vous pourrez vous changer plus facilement.

Et elle se précipite pour aller dans le hall, elle s'arrête à mi-chemin.

- Au fait, tu ne devineras jamais qui vient ?

- Non qui ?

- Magali m'a appelé hier, elle devrait venir avec Simon.

- Simon !!!!!!

- Mais oui, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et son mari est en voyage d'affaires. Il l'accompagne alors.

- Mais maman, Simon !

- Oui, je sais que vous vous êtes quittés difficilement.

- Pas difficilement, il m'a quitté pour une autre !

- Mais Liz, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais seule. Tu as David. D'ailleurs, je vais le saluer.

Et je vois ma mère disparaître dans le couloir. Je n'arrive pas à réagir. Simon, il ne manquait plus que lui. Ma sœur me glisse :

- Je serai toi, je la suivrai, elle va faire sa petite inspection. Je lui souhaite d'être à la hauteur le pauvre.

- Oh oui, pas de problème, dis-je d'un ton que j'ai voulu détaché et confiant.

Je l'embrasse en vitesse et part en mission sauvetage.

oOo

Je retrouve mes parents et Rodney au bar de l'hôtel, mon pouls s'arrêté. Rodney entouré de mes parents, l'image est assez étrange. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir cela un jour. Mon père et Rodney parlent ensemble et rient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. J'adore mon père, il met n'importe qui à l'aise. Et mettre à l'aise Rodney, c'est un vrai exploit. A coté, ma mère discute avec eux. Je me dirige vers eux 3 et lance à mon père :

- Dis donc tu n'as pas honte de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ? Il n'y avait pas de catastrophe.

- Pour ta mère, cela en était une.

- Charles, voyons, quelle image vas-tu donner de moi à David ? Il va me prendre pour une femme futile.

- Mais non, madame. Elisabeth m'a tellement parlé de vous en bien. Vous êtes aussi charmante qu'elle ne l'avait décrit. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour mon absence aux fiançailles, mais vous connaissez le gouvernement, il ne peut pas se passer de ses génies plus de quelques jours.

Bon ok, Rodney est Rodney, mais il est génial. Je demanderai à Sheppard de lui chercher pleins d'E2PZ pour le remercier. Il les mérite. Ma mère en rougit de plaisir :

- Oh, David, vous exagérez. Elisabeth a dû vous dire des horreurs sur mon compte.

- Maman ! proteste-je.

- Madame Weir, Elisabeth ne m'a rien dit de mal sur vous.

- Vous êtes adorable. Elisabeth, votre chambre est prête, vous pouvez aller pouvoir vous rafraîchir du voyage et te changer.

- Maman, je me serais changée dans la chambre de Sue. C'est idiot de payer une chambre pour rien.

- Maintenant que la chambre est réservée, autant en profiter. Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez rester ce soir, mais j'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement. Vous avez la chambre 23, elle est au deuxième.

Rodney prit les sacs, ma mère me prit à part au moment ou j'allais partir et me murmure :

- Liz, il me parait absolument charmant. Ce n'est pas le style d'homme auquel tu nous avais habitué, mais il est charmant.

J'empoche la clé de la chambre, lui sourit et prend Rodney par le bras :

- Aller viens chéri, on y va.

Ca me fait bizarre de l'appeler chéri et en même temps, j'aime bien. Je lui murmure :

- J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas trop ennuyé ?

- Non, pas du tout. Votre père est charmant et votre mère aussi.

- On se tutoie, tu as oublié.

- Même lorsqu'on est seuls ?

- Oui, sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir. Et pour mes parents, attend d'avoir passé la journée avec.

- Tu es dure avec ta mère, elle veut tout simplement que tu sois heureuse.

- Mais je le suis.

- Mais ça c'est parce que tu es avec moi, rit Rodney.

La chambre comprend deux lits jumeaux très serrés. D'ailleurs, la chambre n'est pas très grande. J'ouvre mon sac et en ressort ma robe, heureusement, elle n'est pas trop froissée. Je suspends tous mes vêtements, je me suis achetée une nouvelle robe rouge pour l'occasion. Toutes mes belles tenues dataient de l'époque de Simon. Simon ! Il fallait que je prévienne Rodney :

- Au fait mon ancien petit ami risque d'être là.

Rodney leva un sourcil à la façon dont sait si bien le faire Teal'c. Je lui explique la situation.

- Il est un peu gonflé s'il vient.

- Je trouve aussi. Mais je ne peux pas le mettre dehors. Si vous pouviez jouer l'homme éperdument amoureux face à lui, j'avoue que cela me plairait assez.

- Si vous voulez.

S'en rendre compte, nous sommes repassés au vouvoiement. Rodney va dans la salle de bains, sûrement pour se recoiffer ou pour vomir tranquillement tout ce que je l'oblige à subir. Il en ressort peu de temps après, je prends sa place.

J'en ressors mécontente de moi. Je n'arrive pas à mettre mes bijoux, mes mains tremblent. Dans des circonstances normales, j'aurai tout mis en 30 secondes. Rodney le remarque :

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

Oh revoilà le tutoiement !

- Merci, je veux bien.

Il m'accroche mon bracelet en or. Tient je n'avais pas remarqué à ses manches les boutons de manchettes en or. Il s'est vraiment surpassé pour moi. J'en suis touchée. Pour le collier, il se place derrière moi et avec une main me relève les cheveux. Je les maintiens pendant qu'il me met mon collier et je penche un peu la tête. Il me chatouille le cou avec ses mains. J'en frémis, mais il ne faut pas que je montre un trouble quelconque. Il me souffle dans le cou :

- Vous êtes superbe docteur Weir.

Et le vouvoiement ! On va faire le yoyo tout l'après midi ? J'ose espérer que non. Je me retourne vers lui, je suis trop près. Je recule pour éviter de faire quelque chose dans l'instant que je pourrais regretter. Je suis contente que je lui plaise. Ma robe est rouge, elle est faite dans un tissu assez fluide. Le décolleté n'est pas trop voyant, mais juste ce qu'il faut. Mon dos est presque nu et des fines bretelles passent sur mes épaules. J'ai acheté de chaussures rouges à talons qui vont très bien avec. Quelques mèches sont relevées avec des petites pinces et mon maquillage est discret. Quelques coups de crayons et du rouge à lèvres.

Malgré la douceur du moment, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur que quelqu'un découvre tout, peur qu'une catastrophe arrive.

Il est temps d'y aller, la cérémonie est à 14 heures et il fallait dire bonjour à toute la famille. Présenter mon fiancé. Mon fiancé…..

----------------------------------------------


	5. Chapitre 5

----------------------------------------------

Vu mon état de fatigue et de stress, le moment des retrouvailles et des présentations s'est bien passé. J'ai dis bonjour à toutes mes vieilles tantes et mes cousins dont j'avais oublié jusqu'à l'existence…. Rodney ne me lâche pas d'un pas et c'est très bien ainsi. Sa présence me rassure. Il me prend par la taille pour entrer dans l'église. L'intérieur sent bon, les fleurs dégagent un parfum suave. Nous nous installons sur le deuxième banc, près de ma mère et du témoin de ma sœur.

L'orgue commence à jouer « Cœur des fiançailles » de Richard Wagner, la marche nuptiale la plus souvent utilisée. Je me retourne pour voir Sue et à la place je repère Simon. Il est assis vers le fond avec Magali. Nos regards se sont croisés durant une seconde. Je reconnais qu'au fond de moi, j'ai ressenti quelque chose, une impression fugace, mais rien d'alarmant. Je réussis à lui sourire. Ma sœur entre dans l'église au bras de mon père. Sa robe aurait été magnifique sur n'importe qui, mais sur elle, elle est époustouflante. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Ma sœur est superbe et rayonnante de bonheur. Maman, devant moi, s'essuie les yeux. Papa embrasse Sue sur la joue et la laisse aux cotés de Joe qui est très beau aussi dans son costume. Rodney bave littéralement à coté de moi, je le pousse du coude. Il reprend ses esprits. Si mon fiancé se fait voir en train de baver sur ma sœur, ce n'est pas terrible et cela est surtout terriblement vexant pour moi.

La cérémonie est très simple. Tout est de bon goût. Au moment de l'échange des vœux, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de répéter tout bas les phrases. Un jour, j'aurai peut être la chance de les dire tout haut.

Au moment de sortir de l'église, Rodney me prend la main. Cela me surprend, mais je le laisse faire. C'est tellement agréable. Sur le parvis de l'église, je lui montre discrètement Simon :

- Il est là-bas, Simon Wallace, je te préviens, il est médecin.

Rodney blêmit :

- Et s'il me pose des questions ?

- Esquives. Top secret est le mot d'ordre. Evite juste de dire que la médecine est une science se rapportant à du vaudou et tout devrait bien se passer.

Dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel, ma mère vole littéralement au milieu des invités. Papa embrasse Sue et félicite Joe. Il est temps d'y aller :

- Sue, Joe, félicitations. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Je vous présente David.

- Félicitations à tous les deux, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ce sourire, j'aimerais bien qu'il le garde après la journée d'aujourd'hui. Je l'ai vu plus vu sourire en quelques heures qu'en presque 3 ans sur la Cité.

- Je suis très heureuse de vous connaître, depuis le temps que votre nom est sur toutes les lèvres à la maison, lui dit Sue.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, complète Joe.

Subitement, les yeux de Joe se sont plantés derrière mon épaule droite. Il s'écarte rapidement de nous pour aller parler à un couple derrière nous. Ma sœur fait une petite moue d'excuse :

- Désolée, mais c'est son patron, et sa femme. Il ne savait pas s'ils viendraient.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je.

Nous nous joignons à un autre groupe. Rodney me murmure froidement à l'oreille :

- Patron ou pas, il aurait pu attendre un instant avant d'aller lui faire de la lèche.

- David ! lui répliques-je d'un air agacé.

- Désolé, mais obliger celle dont on a fait sa femme il y a moins d'une heure à s'excuser pour sa conduite, c'est pas vraiment brillant.

Je suis de son avis, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le montrer. Surtout que je viens de voir s'apercevoir Madame Friedman. A en juger par sa mine, elle n'est pas ravie de voir que la réalité vient confirmer les dires de maman. Cette femme est une vraie peau de vache et c'est avec un certain plaisir que je remarque son sourire forcé lorsqu'elle me voit s'approcher vers elle, mon languissant amoureux au bras.

- Madame Friedman, mais quel plaisir. Cela fait un petit moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Je vous présente David.

- Mais ma chère Elisabeth, vous êtes tellement absente depuis que vous travaillez en Antarctique, vous avez tellement de travail depuis que vous ne travaillez plus à Washington. Et pourtant Washington est le centre de la diplomatie mondiale, dit-elle avec mesquinerie. Et David, je dois dire que nous avons entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes médecin, m'a-t-on dit.

Rodney lui serre la main en souriant d'un air naturel :

- Oui, il parait que je suis médecin.

- Mais c'est merveilleux, sauver des vies est tellement passionnant. Mais vous êtes chirurgien ? Ou vous exercer dans une autre spécialité ?

- Pour être exact, je suis un peu de tout. Mon emploi m'oblige à être polyvalent et génial en tout. En Antarctique, le temps manque pour chercher un autre spécialiste. Je suis chirurgien, généticien et pleins d'autres fonctions au choix, tout en étant le meilleur dans chacun des spécialités. D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Washington est loin d'être le centre du monde. Pour les relations internationales, New York est beaucoup plus indiqué avec le siège de l'ONU. Et si l'on arrête avec la suffisance américaine, je dirais que la ville de Genève est encore plus passionnante. D'ailleurs il y a quelques mois, nous avons profité d'un passage de Liz à Genève pour faire un petit séjour en Suisse. C'est un pays magnifique. Les Alpes suisses sont merveilleuses, mais le Président des Etats-Unis ayant rappelé Liz, nous avons dû écourter notre séjour.

- Oh, articule Madame Friedman.

Il a réussi à couper la parole à cette vielle garce, cet homme est un génie ! Mais je ne voulais néanmoins pas m'engager dans un débat sur la politique avec Rodney et Madame Friedman. Je lui demande des nouvelles de Clara. Elle est trop heureuse d'embrayer sur cela :

- Elle est très heureuse, merci. Jack est un amour. Vous verriez leur maison et ils possèdent un parc immense. Ils organisent des parties de chasse mémorables, Clara a énormément de travail, mais elle s'en sort remarquablement. Et vous David, vous chassez ?

- Je chasse, mais pas le faisan. Trop petit. Avec quelques amis, nous préférons des cibles plus mouvantes, le plus souvent elles ont un petit teint verdâtre. J'ai un ami qui aime particulièrement les faire souffrir. Mais les Géniis ont notre préférence également.

Je m'étouffe. Madame Friedman le regarde les yeux écarquillés :

- Les Géniis ?

- Oh, David plaisante, ce sont de petits animaux en Antarctique. Lors des journées de repos, ils s'amusent à aller les observer avec des collègues. Mais ils ne les chassent pas. Ce sont des animaux protégés. L'Antarctique regorgent de richesses naturelles.

- Elisabeth a raison, tenez, il y a des petites bestioles qui ressemblent à des insectes, de vrais petits amours, lorsqu'elles s'accrochent à vous, vous me pouvez plus vous en défaire. John, un ami, en a presque adopté une ou plutôt non c'est elle qui l'avais adopté, mais on a été obligé de s'en séparer, elle mangeait de trop.

Je tente de le faire taire. Pourquoi Rodney parle-il autant ? Elle va se rendre compte qu'il se moque d'elle. Mais non, elle se contente de l'écouter raconter ses idioties.

- C'est passionnant tout cela. Mais travailler tous les deux au même endroit n'est pas trop compliqué ? Je veux dire ils ne vous arrivent pas de ne plus vous supporter, demande-t-elle.

Avant que j'aie le temps de répondre, Rodney se met à parler :

- Pas du tout, Elisabeth est tellement douée et impliquée dans son travail que tout se passe bien. Et c'est un plaisir de la regarder travailler, elle dirige plusieurs centaines de personnes en prenant soin de chacun, sans jamais montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Et pourtant quelques fois, je le vois qu'elle est épuisée, mais elle ne le dit rien, elle continue de sourire et d'être agréable avec tout le monde. Elle est tellement belle et rayonnante. Lorsque nous partons en mission avec mon équipe, c'est un bonheur de se dire qu'à mon retour, elle sera là devant la porte, enfin la porte d'entrée je veux dire, pour nous accueillir. Sa présence m'apaise et pourtant je suis assez nerveux comme garçon d'ordinaire. Mais elle respire la sérénité et le professionnalisme. Bref, c'est un vrai bonheur de travailler à ses côtés. Maintenant, je ne sais si elle peut dire la même chose à mon sujet. Etre avec elle est un privilège que je ne pensais pas mériter.

Je suis tellement surprise que j'arrive plus à aligner deux mots. C'est magnifique et tellement gentil ce qu'il vient de dire. Et cela semblait tellement simple pour lui, il a répondu sans réfléchir. Je me réfugie dans ses bras pour cacher mon trouble.

- Que voulez-vous que je rajoute à cela, il est vraiment adorable et je le rassure travailler à avec lui n'est pas un souci, dis-je en souriant à Madame Friedman.

- C'est magnifique, dit-elle avec une tête déconfite qui disait tout le contraire.

oOo

J'avais réussit à nous éloigner. Nous naviguons entre les invités. J'avais chaud, je suffoquais. Mon ventre grouillait de peur. Rodney est canadien, mais il connaît du monde aux Etats-Unis. Il suffisait d'une personne. Une seule et ma mère ne me parlait plus jamais. J'ai besoin de me calmer. Je dis à Rodney que je dois aller aux toilettes et qu'il pourrait tenir compagnie à mon père. Je fonce vers la réception où je me retrouve seule. Je m'appuie sur un pilier de marbre. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai besoin de silence, de calme et de sérénité. Et aussi de réfléchir à mes sentiments. Pourquoi ai-je été tellement troublé par les paroles de Rodney ? Et surtout pourquoi me suis-je senti aussi bien dans ses bras ?

- Elisabeth, tout va bien ?

Je rouvre immédiatement les yeux : Simon !

- Ca va Liz ? repète-t-il.

Sans que j'aie le compte de protester, il met ses mains sur mon épaule. Je suis contente de ne rien ressentir. J'ai l'impression de revoir un vieil ami, mais il ne me fait plus aucun effet. Aucune flamme ne risque de renaître des dernières braises. Le revoir aura au moins servi à cela.

- Oh oui, ça va merci. Je savourais un moment de calme. Saluer et sourire à tout le monde est fatiguant.

- Pourtant tu dois avoir l'habitude en travaillant dans la diplomatie.

- Oh, cela fait très longtemps que mon travail consiste en un peu plus que de ménager les successibilités des chefs d'Etats étrangers. J'ai le droit de me fâcher et de crier et je t'avoue que ce n'est pas désagréable.

Simon semblait gêné :

- Tu as l'air en forme et tu es splendide Elisabeth.

- Merci, toi aussi ça l'air d'aller.

Un ange passe, puis deux. Le silence s'épaissit de toutes ces choses que nous ne nous étions pas dites. Il a fini par le rompre :

- Tu diriges toujours Atlantis ?

- Oui.

- J'ai vu que tu étais accompagné.

- Oui.

- Il a l'air très bien.

- Oui.

Il fallait absolument que je retrouve mon vocabulaire :

- Et toi, tu travailles toujours au même endroit ?

- Oui.

Il reprit après une pause :

- Tu sais Elisabeth, je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

- Et pourtant, tu m'en as fais. Je ne vais pas essayer de te faire croire le contraire. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, alors on va passer l'éponge. Comment va ton amie ? demande-je dans un effort ultime.

- Bien, je suppose. Nous sommes séparés.

- Désolée.

- Tu ne l'es pas.

Je souris :

- Pas tout à fait c'est vrai. Mais c'est triste que cela n'ait pas marché.

- Tu sais Liz, je serais vraiment parti avec toi.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Cette situation était trop compliquée pour moi. Partir dans une autre galaxie, tout abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas le concevoir. Je ne suis si aventurier. Et ton ami, comment le prend-t-il ? Comment lui expliques-tu tes absences ?

- David, il s'appelle David. Il travaille avec moi. Il est sur Atlantis avec moi.

- Oh, je comprends.

Moi pas, mais s'il comprend, tant mieux. Mais moins il en saurait moins il pourra se poser de questions sur sa fonction dans l'expédition.

- Bon, je vais le rejoindre, il ne connaît personne, je ne voudrais pas le laisser seul trop longtemps.

- Liz, reste.

Simon me colle un peu trop à mon goût contre le pilier. J'essaie de me dégager sans y parvenir. Il me pousse encore plus. Je me rends compte qu'il a déjà un peu trop bu :

- Simon, tu n'aurais peut être pas dû venir.

- Liz, je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir. Tu es la femme de ma vie.

- Et bien, toi tu n'es pas l'homme de ma vie.

J'essaie en vain de le repousser. Il s'énerve :

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est lui l'homme de ta vie. Il n'est pas pour toi !

- Simon, premièrement tu n'en sais rien. Deuxièmement, cet homme vaut dix fois plus que toi. Et troisièmement si tu ne me laisses pas partir, je hurle.

- Tu ne le feras pas, tu ne veux pas gâcher la fête de ta sœur.

- Simon, je le ferai, mais je préférerai éviter, pour nous deux. Simon, je t'ai aimé énormément, mais c'est fini nous deux. C'est d'ailleurs toi qui as souhaité y mettre un terme.

- Et tu t'es précipité dans les bras de ce David, s'emporte-t-il.

- Simon….

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que une main s'abat sur lui et le fait reculer. Rodney ! Je me précipite vers lui.

- Tout va bien Liz ?

- Oui, merci.

Simon nous regarda hagard. Rodney se tourne vers lui :

- Si jamais, je vous revoie près d'Elisabeth, je m'arrange pour que vous ne vous reconnaissiez pas dans la glace, le menace-t-il d'une façon à la Ronon que je trouve très convaincante.

- Liz…... tente Simon à mon égard.

- C'est Elisabeth pour toi maintenant.

Sur ce, je le laisse en plan et je traverse le hall en trombe. J'entend Rodney lui lancé ironiquement qu'il a été content de le rencontrer et il me suit. Je l'attends un peu plus loin, près de l'entrée de la salle d'apéritif. Il fait une drôle de tête et me demande :

- J'espère ne pas avoir fait de bêtises, mais il me semblait que tu avais des soucis. J'ai agis sur l'instant. Désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas. J'avais effectivement besoin d'aide. Simon était un peu trop collant à mon goût. Tu es été parfait.

- Je n'ai pas pu discuter avec votre père, il était très entouré. Donc je suis allé à ta rencontre.

- Parfaite initiative. Merci.

- Que voulait-il ?

- Ressortir avec moi. Mais il me l'a démontré de façon un peu brusque pour que je sois touchée par sa détresse.

- Il faut croire que lorsque l'on t'a tenu dans les bras, c'est dur de s'en passer.

Et il rentre dans la salle. Je suis une fois de plus perdue et perturbée par son comportement. Je secoue la tête. Les questions, ce sera pour plus tard. En tout cas, j'ai énormément apprécié son intervention. Je m'arrange les mèches de cheveux, ma robe et le rejoint.

oOo

Je passe le reste de l'apéritif à essayer de parler à tout le monde, tout en évitant les personnes un peu trop curieuses. Rodney a son bras autour de ma taille, sa main sur ma hache droite. Ma cousine Béatrice me fait la remarque que c'est dommage que nous ne puissions rester toute la soirée. Je lui explique que David doit prendre un avion tôt demain matin.

Les personnes qui ne participent pas au repas commencent à partir. C'est alors que ma mère arrive tout excitée :

- On fait les photos dans le parc, venez tous !

Nous suivons le mouvement vers le parc ensoleillé. Toutes les femmes avec leurs habits de couleurs vives ressemblent à des petits papillons virevoltants, ma mère étant le chef de groupe. On fait des photos sur un gazon de couleur vert, avec des fleurs jaunes et roses en arrière plan, mais aussi sur la terrasse en pierre où fleurissent des ibiscus violets. On me traîne pour les photos de famille, et David aussi bien sûr. Toutes les photos terminées, les gens commencent à rentrer ou à se promener dans les allées du parc. Je pense pouvoir souffler mais ma mère ne m'en laisse pas le temps :

- Je me suis dis que ça serait bien de vous avoir tous les deux avec Sue et Joe. Là bas sur la terrasse.

Maman a déjà bu un peu quelques verres de champagne et a les joues roses. Mais même venant d'elle, c'est un peu gros : portraits des deux petits couples heureux. J'en suis mortifiée. Je sens que Rodney se tord de rire en silence ; il n'arrive pas à dissimuler le frémissement qui lui relève les commissures des lèvres. Je me colle un sourire factice sur les lèvres. Je me sens complètement imbécile, serrée contre lui pendant que le photographe prenait des centaines de clichés. Après les photos tous les 4, chaque couple fit ses photos. Je me retrouve seule avec Rodney qui me tient par les épaules. Je lui parle à travers mes dents, lèvres écartées en un grand sourire :

- Je t'interdis de rire.

- Mais je ne ris pas. Tu me donneras les photos, promis, me répond-t-il tout en conservant lui aussi son sourire de façade. Tu dois être magnifique dessus, comme toujours.

- David ! Si jamais, je trouve une seule de ces photos qui circule sur Atlantis, je t'oblige à travailler avec Kavanagh pour le restant de ta vie. Et je demande à Carson de te faire un examen complet de santé toutes les semaines. Je dis bien une seule !

- C'est une menace Elisabeth ?

- Une très sérieuse menace, lui dis-je toujours entre mes dents pour me pas qu'on croit que nous nous disputions.

Une fois la séance photo terminée, je me dis que ma mère ne devait pas être si horrible que cela, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire fuir Joe. Je regarde Rodney qui bavarde avec mon père et mon oncle un peu plus loin, et je sourie, mais pas le sourire forcée qui m'accompagne depuis ce matin. Non, un vrai sourire sincère. Je me sens détendue.

----------------------------------------------


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bon ce coup ci, c'est vraiment le dernier post avant vendredi prochain...lol**

**Note :** Idrill : Rodney va avoir du mal, mais Elisabeth aussi. Et pour transformer David medécin en Rodney astrophycien t'inquiète tout est prévu...lol

Clio : Oui, je sais que c'est pas drôle qu'ils partent avant la fin de la soirée... : )

----------------------------------------------

Vers 19h00, nous entrons dans la salle du dîner. Une très grande salle dans laquelle des tables rondes sont dressées tout autour et la piste de danse est au milieu. Elle sent bon les roses posées sur les tables. Sur les nappes blanches, les cristaux et l'argenterie brillent. J'angoisse. Etre assis à une table avec la famille qui pose des questions et l'impossibilité de fuir a été ma hantise de toute l'après-midi.

A notre table, Rodney est placé presque en face de moi. De tout en temps, tout en mangeant, il me fait d'imperceptibles clins d'oeil. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à présent. J'aurais préféré que mes parents ne le mettent pas à côté de ma tante Marie. Curieuse, sans gêne et bavarde sont les 3 adjectifs qui la caractérisent le mieux. Heureusement que Béatrice était là avec son compagnon. Il me plaisait bien, discret mais très sympathique. Et surtout cela fait des années qu'ils sont ensembles et personne ne les oblige à se marier. Ma tante lance à Rodney :

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

- 8 mois, lui répond-t-il.

- Oh et vous ne vivez pas ensemble ? Je croyais que s'était monnaie courante à l'heure actuelle. C'est plus économique.

- Vous savez, Madame Simmons, je crois que c'est eux que cela regarde, me sauve le petit ami de Béa qui n'a jamais pu la sentir.

- Je demandais simplement. Il n'y a pas de mal à demander, n'est pas Elisabeth, répondit-t-elle l'air pincé.

- Bien sûr que non, dis-je en cherchant désespérément de changer de sujet.

Mon vœu est exaucé. Mais en pire. Marie se retourne vers mon fiancé :

- Vous ne pourriez pas convaincre Elisabeth de quitter ce boulot bizarre ? Depuis qu'il a quitté son ancien travail, on ne la voit jamais. Et puis l'Antarctique, je vous demande franchement, qu'est ce que tu as été faire là-bas Liz ?

- Tata…

- Tu avais un travail parfait à Washington, qu'as-tu fais de mal pour qu'ils t'envoient là-bas ? Et ne me dis pas que ton travail est capital, que peut-il avoir de capital dans le froid et la glace.

Je baisse la tête. Et voilà, elle vient d'oser dire ce que tout le monde pense, j'ai été mise au placard. J'encaisse. Moi, je sais que cela est faux, Rodney aussi, mais c'est dur de penser que toute sa famille le crois. Mon scientifique prend la parole. Mon scientifique ? Mon ! Il faut que j'interdisse mon cerveau de penser à ça.

- Je travaille avec elle. Nous sommes tous les deux dans cette base qui ne sert à rien selon vous. Je peux vous assurer que son travail est très important. Vous ne seriez peut-être pas là pour en parler sinon.

Rodney est quelque peu énervé. J'aimerais qu'il se calme, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Mais il continue en baissant un peu la voix :

- Je suis le médecin chef de la base. Elisabeth dirige une expédition internationale qui comprend entre autre des américains, des anglais, des russes, des allemands, des tchèques et des canadiens. Et croyez bien que avec toutes ces cultures différentes réunies, elle ne rigole pas tous les jours. Elle dirige des militaires également. Plus tête de mule qu'eux, on ne trouve pas.

Béatrice l'interrompt :

- Voilà, je savais que je vous trouvais quelque chose de bizarre. C'est votre accent ! Vous êtes canadien ! C'est bien cela ?

- Tout à fait. Je suis un des ces étrangers avec qui Elisabeth doit composer. Il y a un chef militaire, un chef médical et un chef scientifique, et Elisabeth dirige le tout. Et elle fait avec beaucoup de tact, de fermeté et de douceur. C'est la meilleur avec qui j'ai travaillé. Vous allez dire que je ne suis pas objectif, mais vous pouvez demander à n'importe qui. Il aura le même avis que moi. Et puis, je peux vous dire sans trahir le secret gouvernemental que si vous connaissiez bien le gouvernement de votre pays, vous savez qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on vous dit. L'Antarctique, c'est une bonne cachette. Personne n'ira vérifier s'il y a une base. On se comprend, termine-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à toute la tablée.

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne travaillez pas en Antarctique ? demande Béa les yeux écarquillés.

- Officiellement si. Et il n'y a pas à poser de questions. David, tu ferais mieux de manger, dis-je sèchement.

Le silence se fait, je regarde Rodney furax. Au bout de quelques minutes, la conservation reprend comme si de rien n'était.

Au fil du temps, je m'étais un peu calmée mais je lui en veux encore. Rodney avait juste voulu m'aider. Mais il n'était pas obligé d'aller jusque là. Il aurait pu éviter d'insinuer que notre travail était complètement top secret et surtout autre chose que j'en ai dis. Mes parents allaient sûrement en avoir vent et me poser des questions.

Magali se dirige vers notre table et s'accroupit à côté de moi :

- Elisabeth, tu as dis quelque chose à Simon ? Il a pris la tangente, il a appelé un taxi et il est parti.

- J'ai simplement échangé quelques mots avec lui, il a été désagréable et David a dû intervenir et le remettre à sa place, répondis-je avec irritation. Si tu veux mon avis, il n'était pas à sa place ici.

- Oh, là, là, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû l'amener !

Elle repart vers sa table et moi je culpabilise. Elle n'était pas mal intentionnée, la pauvre, et si elle n'a aucun tact et aucune diplomatie, elle n'y est pour rien.

Ma grand-mère me dis entre deux portes tout le bien qu'elle avait entendu sur David et me conseille de le garder celui là. Bercer ma grand-mère de fausses espérances est presque pire que de tromper mes parents. Et Rodney s'est attiré tant d'éloges que cela allait être difficile de le larguer. Quelle excuse faudrait-il que je trouve pour me justifier ? Et voulais-je vraiment le quitter ? Mais non qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi pour penser cela ?

oOo

Au moment des petits fours, de la pièce montée et du café, aucun désastre n'était venu gâcher la soirée. Sans paniquer, je me plais à croire que nous allions réussir notre coup sans anicroche. J'en rirai sur le chemin du retour. Je commence même à y prendre goût. Sue et Joe avaient ouvert le bal.

Mais plus détendue, je dois faire face à un autre problème. Rodney n'arrête pas de me poser une main sur la taille, et mes antennes, qui avaient prises du repos pendant le repas, se réveillent soudain et s'en donnent à cœur joie. Néanmoins, j'assure. Je contrôle parfaitement mes frissons, et je savoure non sans culpabilité un plaisir sensuel et fugace. Cela fait au moins une demi heure que j'ai admis que Rodney McKay m'attire. Le docteur Rodney McKay m'attire ! C'est étrange de trouver cela tellement normal. On me l'aurait dis hier, j'aurais rit au nez de la personne. Lui, l'individu le plus étrange, le plus ronchon, le plus égocentrique que je connaisse. Et pourtant toute cette journée me prouve que je me suis trompée sur son compte. Ah moins qu'il ne joue vraiment un rôle. Mais je pense que non. C'est juste une autre face du canadien. Et puis son petit côté râleur peut-être mignon aussi. Elisabeth, reprend toi, pense à autre chose. Une aventure avec un membre d'Atlantis n'est pas une bonne idée, il serait impossible de retravailler avec après, surtout avec Rodney. Tu ne vas pas gâcher une bonne ambiance de travail pour une histoire d'hormones mal réglées. Ok, je suis seule depuis pas mal de temps, enfin depuis Simon pour tout dire. Mais je ne vais pas me jeter sur le premier venu. C'est étrange, je n'aurai pas parié sur Rodney pour le premier venu. Ma pauvre, reprends toi tu dérailles complètement. Regarde comme le témoin de Joe est mignon, lui, il serait tout à fait acceptable pour te faire passer un bon moment. Brun, yeux vert, belle allure, pas de poignées d'amour. Mince, est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi mes yeux retournent inévitablement vers Rodney. Je crois qu'il est temps que la soirée finisse. Pourtant je n'ai absolument rien bu. Rodney, lui, s'est permis quelques verres, assez pour apprécier, pas trop pour m'appeler docteur Weir.

Tout à coup sans prévenir, ma sœur est montée se changer. Je lui avais à peine parlé. Elle avait constamment été entourée, elle avait beaucoup ri et je la soupçonne d'avoir trop bu. Elle n'en est que plus belle et je suis trouve cela profondément injuste. Elle refait apparition dans un ensemble crème. Joe a revêtit un costume bleu marine qui mettait en valeur ses yeux verts. Une voiture attend les jeunes mariés dans la cour pour les emmener à l'aéroport où leurs bagages les avaient précédés dans un avion direction Paris. Paris, puis le Sud de la France, le romantisme parfait. Une cacophonie de vœux de bonheur les entoure. Je réussis à faire mes adieux à ma sœur :

- Prends soin de toi et amuse toi bien en France. Dis bonjour de ma part à tous les petits français.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mais occupe toi plutôt d'un certain canadien. Vous avez l'air si bien ensemble.

On s'embrasse. Sue se retourne et jette son bouquet de mariés. Il m'atterrit dans les bras. Je jure que je ne rien fais pour cela. Je vois Sue sourire maléfiquement. Elle l'a fait exprès la garce. Je lui décroche un regard voulant dire « J'ai compris et je te hais ma belle ». Maman est aux anges, c'est au moins une idée d'elle. Je l'imagine bien glisser à Sue de ne pas oublier de jeter son bouquet et de lui préciser vers qui il devait l'être. Maman devait dès maintenant être en train d'entourer au stylo tous les samedis de juin de l'an prochain. Une clameur monte de la foule et des imbéciles que je hais déjà réclame un baiser avec le petit ami. On pousse Rodney vers moi. Je ne pense plus, je ne réfléchis plus, je ne respire plus. Il se penche vers moi et me glisse tout bas :

- Et bien s'il le faut, chérie.

Et il me donne un très chaste baiser, très court, très rapide. Parfait pour la circonstance, mais j'en suis presque frustrée. Ma mère est plus rayonnante que le soleil en plein mois de juillet. J'entends les mariés monter dans la voiture, les gens les applaudir et le véhicule démarrer traînant derrière elle des boites de conserves et des vieilles chaussures. Tout le monde rentre peu à peu. Rodney est embarqué par mon père qui veut lui présenter quelqu'un. Je suis toujours dans les vapes. Je suis seule, perdue au milieu du parking. Je porte ma main à ma bouche. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'était tellement, tellement….. J'ai peine à croire que c'est arrivé, j'ai encore le goût sucré de sa bouche sur moi. Une amie de Sue me demande si tout va bien. Rêveuse, je lui réponds que oui tout va absolument parfaitement. Je rentre dans le bâtiment au ralenti. Rodney est avec mon père et le père de Joe en grande discussion. Je me joins à eux. Je lui glisse discrètement que nous allons y aller :

- Vous devez être content de vous échapper, dis-je en me maudissant pour le vouvoiement comme je si je voulais mettre de la distance entre lui et moi après l'incident du bouquet de fleurs.

- Cela aurait pu être pire.

- Pas de politesse entre nous. Les familles des autres sont toujours un calvaire, surtout tout un après midi et au grand complet. En tout cas, je vous remercie. De tout.

- Mais de rien, c'était amusant.

Amusant, voilà ma fille ce que tu es pour lui. Une amie amusante. Je suis déçue mais je ne montre rien :

- Si vous saviez tous les scénarios catastrophe que j'avais imaginés. Je suis contente que nous n'ayant personne qui soit un de vos amis.

- Oh ça, il n'y avait pas de risques. Vous avez choisi la même personne. Les seules personnes qui auraient pu me reconnaître sont sur Atlantis ou au SCG, je n'ai pas votre vie sociale.

Il dit cela en prenant une part de gâteau au chocolat sur un plateau de dessert. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas vexé. Oh et puis s'il l'était, ce n'est pas grave, Rodney vexé, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais pourtant cela m'ennuierait.

oOo

15 minutes plus tard, Rodney et moi étions remontés chercher nos affaires dans la chambre. Mais il est difficile de partir discrètement de ce genre de réception. Il fallait que nous passions une bonne vingtaines de minutes à roucouler des « Bonsoir, c'était super de se revoir » à des gens épouvantables qu'on rêve d'oublier et de revoir le plus tard possible. J'en étais épuisé d'avance. Vu l'heure que ne serions qu'à New York vers 3h du matin. Nous sommes en train de faire nos adieux sur la terrasse, la plupart des gens s'y trouvait, profitant de la fraîcheur de début de soirée. Il fait encore chaud pour la fin mai. Au bout d'un moment, je me rends compte que l'ambiance n'est plus aussi détendue qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Il y a des sous entendus dans les conversations, des hochements de tête. On nous regarde. J'angoisse, j'étouffe. Ma tante Marie qui nous a repéré :

- Liz, ta mère te cherche, tu vas voir, elle est toute chamboulée, me dit-elle l'air d'insinuer sournoisement « Attention prépare toi ».

A côté d'elle, sa fille Barbara que je n'ai jamais pu sentir me lance :

- Ah Elisabeth. On ne peut jamais tout prévoir, n'est ce pas. Si j'étais toi, je me tirerais et vite.

Je me glace sur place.

- On a loupé quelque chose ? dit l'idiot de scientifique à côté de moi.

- Oh, mon Dieu, ils ne sont pas au courant.

- Au courant de quoi, redemande Rodney.

- C'était aux infos, dit quelqu'un dans mon dos. Dans le petit salon du hall, il y a la télévision allumée.

Aux infos !!! Ma tromperie était aux infos ??!!?? Je me retourne vers cette personne qui me semble si bien informé. Je reconnais le frère de Joe. Il me dit :

- Alerte à la bombe sur les autoroutes. Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ce cirque. Il y a un bouchon de 35 kilomètres sur la I295 et les autres sont fermées. Sur les autres routes secondaires, c'est la pagaille monstre. La Maison Blanche et la police recommandent de ne prendre sa voiture qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Je crois que je vais m'évanouir de soulagement. Si je ne retenais pas, je sauterais de joie. Durant quelques secondes, j'ai imaginé le pire. Quelqu'un avait reconnu Rodney et avait prévenu un journal de mon mensonge. Ma mère avait eu l'information en avant première et était en train de s'ouvrir les veines de désespoir. C'est complètement ridicule, mais c'est effroyable ce qu'un cerveau féminin peut trouver comme explications stupides lorsqu'il est sous pression.

Je pris l'air d'une fille contrariée et je me suis laissé tomber sur une chaise.

- Mince, avec tout cela, nous ne serons pas rentrée avant longtemps. La route va être beaucoup plus longue.

- Si ta mère a pris les choses en main, tu n'auras pas à te taper la route cette nuit, a dit Barbara.

- Ah tu es là, dit mon père en m'apercevant. J'imagine que tu es au courant.

- Oui, c'est le bouquet. Nous allons avoir du stress et de du monde sur la route. La nuit va être longue !

Maintenant que le soulagement s'estompe, je suis vraiment agacée. La route allait être longue et stressante. Encore de la fatigue en perspective. Juste sur les talons de papa arrive ma mère. Elle a l'air contrarié :

- Ah te voilà ma chérie. Je te cherchais partout. Heureusement que je t'ai réservé cette chambre…. il est hors de question que tu reprennes le volant maintenant.

Je me découvre un coté cynique à ma personnalité et je me demande si elle n'a pas manigancé tout cela exprès. Je l'imagine s'éclipser entre deux plats pour aller téléphoner anonymement au Pentagone et déclencher une fausse alerte à la bombe.

- Comment cela, hors de question ? Cela nous prendra 2 heures de plus, c'est tout….

- Et le reste Liz ! La circulation doit être épouvantable. Tu ferais mieux de faire bonne fortune, bon cœur et de passer une bonne fin de soirée en famille.

- C'est juste un contretemps, tente-je. Un embouteillage ne va pas me tuer.

- Elisabeth, je t'en pris ne parle pas ainsi ! se lamente-t-elle. Ca va t'épuiser, vous ne serez pas à New York avant demain matin. Et moi, je vais me faire un sang d'encre en pensant que tu risques de t'endormir au volant.

Et revoilà le chantage affectif ! Comment arrive-t-elle à me faire culpabiliser à chaque fois ?

- Je ne vais pas m'endormir au volant. Et puis, Ro…, je vais laisser David conduire la moitié du chemin.

Mon cœur a fait un saut périlleux arrière. J'avais failli dire Rodney. Lequel répond :

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai un peu bu.

Saut périlleux avant ! Je l'aurais giflé, il ne voit pas que tous les moyens sont bons ? Comme toujours ma mère cherche le soutien de mon père :

- Dis le lui, Charles, dit-t-elle d'une voix plaintive. Tu sais dans quel état je serai si les petits prennent la route.

- C'est presque plus raisonnable, me dit papa.

- Mais, c'est impossible ! Je te l'ai dis, David doit reprendre un avion pour repartir en Antarctique.

- A quelle heure doit-il être à New York ?

- Vers 11h30, même 12h, cela passera, réplique Rodney.

Je ne crois pas ce que j'entends :

- Mais ton vol n'est pas tôt le matin, il est à 12h ?

- Non chérie. 12 heures, c'est l'heure où je dois partir pour JFK.

- Oui, mais….

- Bon et bien ma puce, le problème est réglé. En partant tôt, vous arriverez largement à l'heure. Même si les autoroutes sont toujours fermées, les routes secondaires seront dégagées, conclut mon père.

Je me tourne vers Rodney, espérant qu'il me soutienne :

- Cela dépend de toi mon cœur, me dit-il.

- Et bien tu vois chérie, s'exclame ma mère triomphante.

- Je préfère rentrer, dis-je avec fermeté. Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à faire.

Je suis décidée à ne pas me laisser faire. Non mais ! 5 minutes plus tard, nous étions partis.

Partis pour la chambre 23. Partis remonter toutes nos affaires.

----------------------------------------------

Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais les laisser partir comme ca? lol


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bon, je sais que j'avais dis rien avant vendredi, mais j'avais besoin de me vider le tête et donc voilà c'est écrit. Personne ne s'en plaint, si?**

----------------------------------------------

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire que tu devais partir vers 12h seulement ?

Je fulmine et je tourne en rond dans la pièce. Si mes yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs comme le fait Superman, je crois que j'imaginerais bien Rodney en Lex Luthor. Mais qu'est ce qui a pris cet idiot de dire cela ? En fait, je me suis trompée, Rodney est toujours Rodney, c'est-à-dire gaffeur et balourd. Avec toute cette tension et cette fatigue, j'ai un mal de tête atroce.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Vous auriez dû prévoir l'heure de départ de mon avion dans votre petit mensonge ! Tu venais de te lamenter en disant que tu me supporterais pas de rentrer jusqu'à New York au pas. J'ai pensé que tu avais envie de rester.

- Je n'avais pas envie de rester. C'était pourtant clair, non ?

- Et bien non, ce n'était pas clair. Vous êtes incroyable Elisabeth !

Nous naviguons entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement, je crois que cette fois ci, nous avons totalement perdus le contrôle du vrai et du faux. Je suis complètement épuisée :

- Oh et puis merde, je ne voulais pas rester. Ce n'est pas dur à comprendre.

- Vraiment stupide de ma part, alors, crie-t-il. Elisabeth, allez-vous vous calmez ? C'était la meilleure chose à faire. La circulation aurait été un cauchemar, la route interminable et ta mère aurait bonne à interner.

- Rodney, tu n'as pas encore compris que ma mère pratique sur moi son chantage perpétuel !

- Pas entièrement, j'en suis sûr. Mince, Elisabeth, quel est le problème ? Vous avez une mère qui t'aime et qui s'occupe de toi. Une mère présente, un peu trop peut être c'est vrai, mais présente. Tu préférerais une mère qui n'était jamais là, qui te laissait seule toute la journée et rentrait le soir sans faire attention à toi ? Et si tu avais envie de partir, il fallait le faire ! Vous avez plus de poigne habituellement.

- Comment voulez-vous que je gagne seule contre ma mère, mon père et tante Marie qui y met son grain de sel ?

- En luttant plus fort. Mais maintenant nous sommes là, alors détend toi et profite ! Tu as été tendue toute la soirée. C'est le mariage de ta sœur, pas un enterrement !

Je le regarde. J'ai tout à coup envie de rire, de partir d'un grand éclat de rire. Nous nous faisons face et notre dispute ressemble de plus en plus à une dispute de couple. Je m'assis sur le lit.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai pris les choses un peu trop à cœur, je n'étais pas préparée à partager une chambre, c'est tout.

Maintenant que la pression est retombée, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas un grand lit, mais des lits jumeaux. La situation est tout à fait acceptable. Mais un autre problème survient, je n'ai rien pour dormir, pas même un tee-shirt ! Rodney, lui a sûrement les affaires prévues pour dormir dans ma chambre d'ami qui attendait sagement sa venue à New York. Rodney vire au blanc :

- Nous allons dormir dans la même chambre ?

- Bah oui, vous croyez quoi que ma mère était puritaine, du genre pas avant le mariage ? Et puis vous le saviez non que nous n'avions qu'une seule chambre de réservée. Ne faites pas cette tête là, Rodney, ce n'est pas grave, détendez-vous.

- Il faut que nous allions dire que nous partons finalement.

- Détendez vous, prenez une aspirine et tout ira bien. La simple idée de rediscuter avec mes parents est maintenant au dessus de mes forces. Dans le feu de l'action, oui, mais maintenant…. Si vous pouvez supportez de partager une chambre avec moi pour la nuit, je vous en serai reconnaissante. Nous allons redescendre maintenant et tout ira bien.

Il reprend des couleurs et m'ouvre la porte de la chambre. Je le suis tout en essayant de paraître sure de moi. En fait, je ne le suis pas. Je suis dans un état de tension nerveuse atroce. Je vais passer la fin de soirée et surtout la nuit avec un homme donc je suis toquée tout en prétendant ne pas l'être (vis-à-vis de lui) et en prétendant de l'être (vis-à-vis de mes parents). Cela ne s'annonce pas comme une partie de plaisir.

A la réception, nous demandons à nous faire réveiller à 6h30, le lendemain matin pour pouvoir partir tôt. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai vraiment envie mais maintenant que tout le monde sait que David doit être pour 11h30 à New York, il faut que l'on y soit pour cette heure.

oOo

Certains invités sont déjà repartis et on sentait la fin de soirée se dessiner plus tranquille. L'intensité de des lumières a été baissé et les gens parlent plus bas. Il y moins ce bourdonnement qu'on entendait durant l'apéritif et le repas. Rodney s'est lancé dans une grande conversation sur la politique américaine dans le monde avec un de mes cousins. Il risque d'en avoir pour longtemps. Je m'assois coté de ma grand-mère. Elle me glisse à l'oreille :

- Tout va bien ma chérie ? Je t'ai trouvé un peu à cran tout à l'heure.

- Non, tout va bien, mais la journée a été longue. Et le contretemps de tout à l'heure a été l'événement de trop.

- C'est bien que vous ne repartiez pas ce soir. Et puis comme cela, je peux profiter de toi encore un peu. On n'a pas souvent l'occasion de disputer souvent ces derniers temps.

- Oui, je sais je suis souvent absente, m'excuse-je.

- Ne t'excuse pas ma toute belle, tu travailles beaucoup et je suis tellement fière de toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais bien sur que c'est vrai. Tu as un doctorat, tu diriges une grande expédition secrète.

Je grimace. Ma grand-mère le remarque :

- J'ai entendu David au repas, j'étais à la table d'à côté. Il t'a défendu de façon admirable. Et puis pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai pas attendu que ce charmant jeune homme parle un peu trop pour penser que l'Antarctique cachait quelque chose de plus important. Au fait, j'ai entendu ma belle fille te demandais pourquoi vous ne viviez pas ensemble. Elle m'a vraiment aucun classe et aucune éducation. Je ne demandais ce que mon fils peut lui trouver.

- L'habitude sans doute, rie-je.

- Enfin, bon, je voulais m'assurer que tout va bien. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait d'impair. J'ai eu peur qu'elle t'ait contrarié parce qu'il ne te l'avait pas proposé.

- Oh ! Là, là, ne te fait pas de souci. Nous vivons sur une base, chacun à des quartiers dévolus pour soi. Cela veut dire que nous sommes continuellement dans le même environnement. Si en plus nous partagions le même quartier, je crois que je deviendrais dingue. Bien sûr, j'ai mon bureau et lui son labo et puis il part souvent en mission à l'extérieur. Enfin disons que c'est très bien comme cela. Mais David n'est pas si parfait, il est un râleur continuel, il est d'une mauvaise foi impensable et lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois de ma vie, je l'ai même trouvé suffisant.

- Suffisant ?

- Oui, sûr de lui prétentieux, surtout dans son travail.

Tout doucement, je commence à avancer mes pions pour pouvoir avoir des raisons de le quitter dans pas longtemps.

- Mais Elisabeth, il a l'air charmant, tout à fait charmant.

- Oh, mais il fait un effort aujourd'hui.

- Ma puce comme d'habitude, tu exagères. Il est vrai que lorsque tu l'as présenté à tout le monde. J'ai entendu des voix murmurer que ce n'était pas vraiment un apollon et qu'il changeait de ton style d'homme. Puis il a parlé avec un peu tout le monde, en ta compagnie et maintenant, je m'entends plus que des louanges sur lui. Pour parler franchement, il me fait un très bon effet et regarde Joe, ta mère me tuerait si elle m'entendait, mais je le trouve désagréable. Il est magnifique, une vraie gravure de mode, mais il se sent supérieur, lui je le trouve prétentieux. David est sûrement le meilleur dans son domaine et cela lui donne le droit d'être un peu sûr de lui. Mais Joe est vraiment hautain par moment. Tu ne l'as pas beaucoup côtoyé, mais moi qui l'ai beaucoup vu, c'est mon impression, évidemment ta mère ne jure que par lui. J'espère me tromper pour Sue.

Mon cœur fait un bond. Même si je veux trouver des excuses pour quitter David, je défends Rodney, je m'insurge :

- David n'est pas un dieu grec, mais il est très séduisant, tu as vu ses yeux bleus, mamy, ils sont magnifiques et ses mains ! C'est vrai qu'il est grognon et gourmand, un peu trop gourmand. Mais c'est parce qu'il n'est pas à l'aise en société, sauf aujourd'hui je dois admettre qu'il m'étonne, il cache toutes ses plus belles qualités, c'est un ami fidèle et il est courageux, plus courageux qu'il ne le croit lui-même. Au cours de ces dernières années, je l'ai vu évolué, changé. Il est indispensable à notre base, c'est le meilleur …. médecin que je connaisse. Et il est fidèle en amitié. Il est généreux. Son côté râleur m'en devient que plus mignon.

- Et bien, tu es vraiment mordue ma chérie. Tu devrais voir tes yeux quand tu parles de lui.

- Comment cela mes yeux ? demande-je.

- Ils brillent, tu as des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je souris, mais dans ma tête c'est le désordre complet. Et puis pour me séparer de David maintenant, il faut falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse, une très très bonne excuse. Je me tourne vers la piste de danse. Quelques couples se sont aventurés dessus avec un air un peu gauche, bientôt rejoint par d'autres, et ma mère m'arrête pas de me lancer des regards l'air de dire « Alors ? ». Mais Rodney est toujours en grande discussion avec mon cousin. Et moi, j'ai fais semblant d'ignorer ses signaux.

Dans des circonstances normales, je serai la première à reconnaître que danser avec un homme qui vous plait est l'une des expériences les plus délicieuses de la vie. Mais quand cet homme est un de vos collègues qui se fait passer pour votre petit ami, dont vous serez obligé de partager la chambre après, cela change un peu la donne. De plus, je ne suis pas maso. Pourquoi se tourmenter en devenant accro à quelque chose que l'on sait que l'on ne peut raisonnablement pas avoir ?

----------------------------------------------


	8. Chapitre 8

----------------------------------------------

La piste de danse est maintenant bien remplie et au comble de désespoir, Rodney a fini de parler avec mon cousin et est revenu s'asseoir à notre table. Je vois ma mère devenir folle à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle est tout rouge et semble prête à exploser. Mais je réussis à lui sourire. Je ne forcerai pas Rodney à danser. Et puis, je ne le vois pas danser. Cela ne doit pas exactement son domaine. Rodney, danser. Je pourrais presque en rire. Le pauvre, il ne saurait pas comment refuser. Mince, ma mère se lève, elle se dirige vers nous, elle approche à grand pas. Je devrais m'enfuir, mais je m'arrive plus à bouger. On dirait une lionne fonçant vers sa proie. Elle prend une chaise et s'installe à côté de nous. Ouf, elle commence à discuter avec sa mère. Le danger est provisoire passé. Je stresse vraiment pour rien. Mince, elle se tourne vers moi, elle me parle :

- Elisabeth, tu ne vas danser un peu avec David ?

Mince, sa conversation avec grand-mère était une ruse. Elle m'a eu par surprise, la sournoise. Rodney hausse les sourcils, interrogateur et me jette un coup d'oeil. Je me fabrique en vitesse un sourire d'excuses :

- Je ne crois pas maman, j'ai affreusement mal aux pieds. Je savais bien que se serait une erreur de mettre des chaussures neuves.

Ce que je ne disais pas s'était que le cuir italien de mes chaussures étaient si souple qu'elles m'allaient comme un gant, je m'y sentais comme dans des chaussons, mais cela personne n'était obligé de le savoir.

Vous croyez que cela a suffi à ma mère ? Et bien, le bulldozer Hélène Weir n'abandonne jamais. Un bon point pour elle, un très mauvais pour ses ennemies. Elle me lance donc un très convaincant :

- Enlève-les, chérie.

- Moi, je suis partante, plaça Barbara.

Vraiment jamais le dernière pour ce mettre en avant celle là ! Elle arbore un petit sourire espiègle et dit :

- Aller debout David.

Il la suit de bonne grâce en me regardant et ma mère fait de son mieux pour ravaler son humiliation. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer Rodney. Et ma mâchoire se décroche, il danse très bien, même parfaitement bien ! Et il n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer en plus ! Et Barbara a l'air de s'amuser franchement.

A la fin de la danse, je suis sure qu'il va revenir à la charge. C'est exactement ce que ma mère attend et il l'a compris. Mais je serai droite dans mes opinons, je ne danserai pas avec Rodney. Il insiste :

- Allons, Elisabeth. Une petite danse avant que je me transforme en citrouille.

- Si tu ne veux pas, j'accepte de nouveau ta place, me dit Barbara.

- Vas-y. Je te promets de ne pas t'arracher les yeux, dis-je.

J'adresse un petit sourire doux à David et lui dit :

- Désolée chéri, mais j'ai vraiment trop mal aux pieds.

Barbara est trop contente. Après des morceaux plus rythmés, le DJ met quelque chose de plus lent. Je les regarde 30 secondes, puis je chuchote à grand-mère que je vais prendre l'air quelques instants sur la terrasse et dans le parc.

Une fois sur le gazon, j'enlève mes chaussures car je sais que me mère m'observe. Et que ma mère ne s'imagine pas que je fais la tête à cause de David qui danse avec Barbara.

Parce que c'est vrai.

Dans une autre vie, on m'aurait appelée perversité.

oOo

La nuit est parfaitement noire a présent, mais la parc n'est pas sombre. Les étoiles sont magnifiquement brillantes et resplendissants. Le ciel me fais penser au tableau du peintre français Van Gogh intitulé Nuit étoilée sur le Rhône. La lumière inonde tout le parc. C'est étrange. D'habitude, les lumières de la ville nous empêchent de les admirer. L'herbe est douce et humide. Mes cheveux virevoltent grâce à un petit vent chaud. Je m'avance vers le cours d'eau que j'ai si négligemment ignoré toute la journée. Je frissonne. Je m'assois sur un petit banc en pierre à côté de l'eau. J'écoute le cours d'eau, il fredonne doucement un petit air en passant sur les cailloux. Le petit air de musique me demande si je n'étais pas la femme la plus bête de toute la Terre et d'au-delà.

La chanson me parvient dans l'air nocturne. Ce DJ sais ce qu'il fait. C'est une de ces ballades lentes, sensibles et rêveusement érotique capable de vous mettre en transe surtout si votre partenaire vous fait frémir dès le départ.

Et cette salope de Barbara qui danse avec lui ! **(1) **

D'un autre coté, c'est aussi bien. En étant si proche avec lui, il ne serait carrément impossible de cacher mes frémissements. Même un McKay handicapé des sentiments humains comprendrait le message. Et je ne voulais lui faire croire que j'allais lui sauter dessus durant la nuit.

Il fait bon sur ce banc cette nuit. Je suis bien. Cette journée n'a pas été si horrible finalement. La nuit ne fait pas peur, elle m'apaise. Elle m'enveloppe, elle me calme, elle me protège. De quoi ? De moi, de mes sentiments, de ma vie, de mes peurs, de Rodney….

Rodney, pourquoi le savoir dans les bras de cette peste de Barbara me trouble-t-il autant ? Ok, il m'attire, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ressentir autant de jalousie, car c'était bien de la jalousie qui m'avait tenaillé le ventre lorsque je l'avais vu danser avec ma cousine.

Des bruits troublèrent ma réflexion. Des bruits de pas….

- Elisabeth ?

Je sursaute. Mon cœur a bondi dans la poitrine.

- Ne fais pas ça !

- Faire quoi ? me demande l'objet de mes pensées.

- Arriver en catimini derrière moi.

- Je ne suis pas arrivée en catimini, se défend-t-il.

Il se tient à quelques pas de moi.

- Danser avec Barbara, cela donne chaud. Tout va bien ?

- Mais oui, pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, votre mère s'inquiétait.

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle l'avait envoyé aux nouvelles. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Il me demande comment vont mes pieds. Apparemment, il est tombé dans le panneau de mon mensonge.

- Bien maintenant que j'ai enlevé mes chaussures.

- Vous auriez pu danser pieds nus.

- La salle est sale.

Je commence à regretter qu'il ne soit pas resté à l'intérieur. Mes frissons me reprennent.

- C'est l'excuse le plus nulle que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui. Si j'étais prêt à faire un effort, vous auriez pu jouez le jeu également.

Faire un effort. Génial, alors avant il me trouvait amusante. Maintenant, il faut qu'il fasse un effort pour danser avec moi ! De plus en plus génial !

- Je n'avais pas envie de danser.

Rodney donne un coup de tête en direction du bâtiment :

- Vous voulez que j'aille faire mon rapport ? Ou cela annulerai le but de la manœuvre votre mère ?

- Je suis désolée, elle n'est pas très subtile des fois.

- Ce n'est rien. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment votre cousine.

- Oh, et bien nous sommes 2 comme ça. Mais restez, ma mère me donne envie de disparaître quelques fois.

- Pas à moi.

- C'est logique. Les parents ne font honte qu'à leurs enfants, pas ceux des autres. D'ailleurs, je suis sure qu'elle nous espionne en ce moment.

- Et bien jouons le jeu.

- Comment cela, demande-je innocemment.

Il se lève et me tend la main. Il m'aide à me lever à mon tour. Il me lâche la main et me glisse un bras autour de la taille. Pas un bras léger pour la foule, non un vrai bras protecteur, un bras d'amant sur lequel on pouvait s'appuyer.

- Vous êtes tendue docteur Weir.

- Non.

- Si.

Nous nous vouvoyons, mais ce vouvoiement rend le moment encore plus étrange. C'est tellement irréaliste. Il me donne une pression sur la taille, me lâche et me prend le poignet. Il me conduit à un grand chêne près du cours d'eau.

- Il est temps d'aller rejoindre les autres, dis-je d'une voix que j'espère pas trop hésitante.

- Dans une minute.

Il s'est appuyé contre le tronc d'arbre en posant ses mains légères sur ma taille. Ses mains, ses mains, c'est le seul élément qui me rattache à la réalité. Je vole, je survole le parc, je rêve. Sa voix me sortir de mon doux rêve quelques instants :

- Pensez vous que votre mère nous regarde encore ?

- J'en parie ma place sur Atlantis.

- Alors il ne faut pas la décevoir.

Je me sens comme une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous :

- C'est-à-dire ? demande-je comme une idiote.

- Devinez. Au hasard.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusque là. Ce n'est pas Rodney, on a échangé mon McKay ! Ce n'est pas le scientifique de ma Cité.

Lentement, il me retourne vers lui. Il m'attire vers lui encore plus près. Il veut jouer avec moi. Il se fout de moi, il s'amuse. Je suis sure de ce qu'il va faire, il va me donner un baiser comme tout à l'heure pour le bouquet de Sue. Il s'amuse à mes dépends. Mais il ne connaît pas si bien que cela. Il aime jouer et bien moi aussi.

Je ne me trompe pas, un petit effleurement sur mes lèvres, un vrai supplice. Après m'avoir donné cette miette, il s'écarte. Il m'appâte, il me fruste et il part en riant intérieurement ? Pas question ! Je passe un bras autour de son cou, je l'attire violemment à moi et je termine ce qu'il a entamé. Et je lui donne le genre de baiser que l'on réserve à quelqu'un dont on est folle et qu'on n'a pas vu depuis des semaines. Le genre de baiser qui se termine le plus souvent par l'arrache des vêtements. Au bout de 2 secondes, je ne joue plus. Je sens qu'il est stupéfait, mais c'est son problème. Je me colle littéralement à lui et je le dévore littéralement, explorant les moindres recoins de sa bouche. Au bout de quelques temps, il me répond. Il doit se dire si déjà, autant en profiter ! Il m'attire encore plus contre lui et maintenant c'est lui qui me mange la bouche.

Il me faut beaucoup de maîtrise pour ne me pas dévier de mon plan initial. Je mets fin au baiser et je m'écarte de lui. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. J'articule avec brio :

- Bon, c'est bon, cela suffit. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Nous pouvons rentrer.

Il faut voir sa tête. Sa bouche fait un O, il est ému, troublé et remué tout en même temps. Je prends un air de sainte-nitouche :

- Pourquoi faites vous cette tête là ? C'est votre idée.

- Mais ….mais pas comme cela non !

- Et bien, si ma mère nous regardait, au moins, elle en aura vu.

Je récupère mes chaussures près du banc et nous rentrons lentement vers la salle de réception. Rodney ne dit plus un mot. Une fois rentrés à l'intérieur, Rodney file au bar se faire servir un verre et moi je file aux toilettes pour me remettre. Seigneur, Dieu ou quiconque qui nous observe, pardonnez moi pour ce que je viens de faire. Mais je ne le regrette pas, il voulait jouer. On a joué. Je suis sure qu'il a vu qu'il me plaisait et en a profité. Mais je crois que j'ai exagéré. Mais sa tête et sa surprise étaient tellement belles à voir !

oOo

Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour me calmer. Toutes les sensations endormies depuis des mois s'étaient réveillées d'un coup avec ce baiser. Une fois mon pouls revenu à la normale, je retourne dans la salle de réception. Lui aussi est remis de ses émotions, il a repris sa place près de ma mère. Ou tout du moins, il fait semblant d'aller mieux. J'ai atteint mes limites de résistance. Je suis très fatiguée. Je lui dis :

- Chéri, je suis fatiguée et nous devons partir demain matin très tôt. Je ne fermerai pas la porte à clé. Ne fais pas de bruit et ne me réveille pas, d'accord.

J'espère que mes instructions sont claires : ne montez pas tout de suite, laissez moi le temps de me déshabillez tranquillement.

Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et j'embrasse mes parents en leur interdisant de se lever tôt pour nous voir partir, il fallait qu'ils se reposent. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et je vais me coucher.

Rodney me laisse une demi-heure. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir la porte doucement. J'ai laissé la lampe de chevet de son côté allumé. Je ne vois rien. Je suis tournée de l'autre côté. J'ai gardé mes sous vêtements en priant pour que je ne me découvre pas durant la nuit.

Il marche sur la pointe des pieds, tout doucement pour me pas faire de bruit. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, il se couche. Même si nous avons des lits jumeaux et non un lit double, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est mis le plus loin possible. Il éteint la lumière. Et ne fait plus aucun bruit.

Je l'ai peut-être plus traumatisé que je ne pensais. Il devait encore être choqué et ne souhaitais pas me réveiller. Je ne bouge toujours pas. J'attends qu'il se mette à ronfler pour pouvoir m'endormir.

Puis le service de chambre par l'intermédiaire du service du réveil me tire de mon sommeil.

----------------------------------------------

**(1)** Je sais que ce n'est pas trop le genre d'Elisabeth de jurer, mais en pensées, chacun le fait. Non ?


	9. Chapitre 9

----------------------------------------------

Je me glisse précipitamment hors de mon lit, je récupère ma robe que j'avais posée sur une chaise avant d'aller me coucher. Et je file dans la salle de bains. Je m'habille et m'arrange les cheveux. Quand, je ressors Rodney est encore couché. Derrière les rideaux fermés, la chambre baigne dans une pénombre agréable que je n'ai pas envie de déchirer. Je range mes affaires dans mon sac de voyage. Rodney se redresse, les cheveux en désordre et les yeux clignotants. Je crois qu'il ne sait plus où il est. Il a la tête d'un type qui dormirait encore plusieurs heures. Il tourne la tête vers moi et je vois ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Son cerveau de génie tourne à 100 à l'heure et il comprend où il est. Il remonte le drap sur lui. Je lui dis :

- Je suis prête, je descends prendre le petit déjeuner. A tout à l'heure.

Et je disparais. Dans la salle du petit déjeuner, je trouve des croissants, du beurre et de la confiture. Une serveuse m'apporte mon café. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney apparaît. Il a fait vite. Il a remis son pantalon de costume et sa chemise, mais sans la cravate et la veste. Il s'assoit en face de moi. Nous n'avons toujours pas échangé plus de 3 phrases. La serveuse lui sert son café et s'attardent quelque peu à notre table. Je la sens très intéressée par notre conversation ou plutôt notre absence de conversation. Je ne suis pas surprise, toute personne dotée d'un minimum d'intuition aurait senti qu'entre nous, l'air est électrique.

Rodney dévore un croissant entier qu'il a fourré à la confiture de fraises, puis un deuxième. Moi qui me contente d'une tartine toute bête. Après le repas d'hier, j'ai décidé de faire attention et de me rationner un peu. Quand je vois qu'il va prendre un troisième croissant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui dire :

- Vous n'allez pas tout manger, tout de même. On devrait déjà être partis.

- Elisabeth, si vous voulez vous laisser mourir de faim, c'est votre affaire. N'espérez pas que je fasse la même chose.

- Vous avez bien dormi ? demande-je par pure politesse.

- Oui, merci.

Et ce fut les seuls mots prononcés durant tout le petit déjeuner. Au moment où nous partons, j'entends la voix de ma mère dans l'escalier. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas te lever, proteste-je en essayant de cacher mon agacement. Il est trop tôt.

Mon père et ma mère arrivent en toute hâte. Ils n'ont apparemment pas pris le temps de faire leur toilette.

- Ne soit pas bête Elisabeth, nous n'allions pas te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir. Nous ne savons pas quand nous te reverrons.

Ils nous accompagnent jusqu'à la voiture, dans le petit matin silencieux. La voiture chargée, nous les embrassons et au dernier moment, ma mère lâche sa bombe :

- Au fait, chérie, vous pourriez passer à la maison dans quelques temps pour voir les photos avec Sue et Joe. Bien sûr David, vous êtes invité aussi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Rodney.

- Il n'est pas probablement pas libre, a dit mon cher papa.

- Maman, David et moi avons eu exceptionnellement des vacances en même temps mais cela ne sera pas toujours le cas.

- Je vous promets de faire le maximum pour venir Madame Weir, enchaîne-t-il avec le sourire du parfait petit gendre. J'en serai enchanté.

Maman en rougit de plaisir.

Enfin libres.

Nous n'avons pas parcouru 5 kilomètres, que j'explose :

- Pourquoi lui avez-vous laissé de l'espoir ?

- Mais j'espère bien pouvoir accepter leur invitation. Je parie que votre mère est une excellente cuisinière.

Je le regarde de travers et je m'aperçois, trop tard, qu'il a voulu plaisanter. Raté.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous demanderez pas de répéter cette petite farce, dis-je d'un ton acide. Fini la comédie.

- Content de l'apprendre, me répond-t-il brusquement.

- De toute façon, je vais vous plaquer.

- Sous quel prétexte ?

- Aucune idée. Mais à mon avis, cela ne va pas vous plaire.

- Vous devriez demander à Capitaine Kirk quelle excuse, il utilise pour quitter ses conquêtes.

- Le Colonel Sheppard ?

- Oui, je suis sûr qu'il a plein d'excuses pour quitter une femme. Vous lui en empruntez une et vous la masculiniser.

Le silence s'installe. Je sens que le voyage va être long, très long. Il commence à pleuvoir. J'allume la radio. Aux infos, on annonce que la police a trouvé une petite charge explosive dans un tunnel des égouts d'une banlieue du Nord de Washington. Deux écologistes extrémistes sont actuellement interrogés par le FIB. Je pense à tous les automobilistes exaspérés qui doivent les haïr et leur souhaiter de longues années de prison. Mais je connais au moins une personne qui doit les remercier silencieusement depuis une chambre d'hôtel de Washington. J'imagine bien maman leur renvoyer des biscuits faits maison dans leur prison pour les remercier.

Rodney somnole, je me concentre sur la route. C'est tout ce qu'il ne reste à faire. Peu avant d'arriver à New York, je le réveille et me lance :

- J'ai l'impression que vous m'en voulez ?

- Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous faire dire cela ?

- Vous ne parlez pas.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Je suis désolée pour hier soir, sous l'arbre, précise-je. Je n'aurais pas dû. Vous êtes déjà tellement gentil d'avoir fait tout cela pour moi. Vous êtes gentil Rodney d'avoir supporter tout cela.

- De rien.

- Vous êtes un ami et je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait de problème entre nous.

- Aucun problème.

L'atmosphère s'est détendue d'un seul coup.

- McKay, vous voulez venir déjeuner à la maison. Je n'ai rien de préparer, mais mes placards doivent bien cacher quelque chose.

- Mon avion est dans moins de 2 heures. Je n'ai pas le temps docteur Weir. Si vous pouviez me laisser à une station de métro, je le prendrais pour aller à JFK.

- Je vous emmène à l'aéroport.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'arrête sur le parking de l'aéroport. Le soleil fait une apparition. La boucle est bouclée.

- Merci pour tout, dis-je d'un ton vif. Nous nous revoyons dans moins d'une semaine au SCG. Bon fin de vacances.

- A vous aussi.

Il descend de la voiture, ouvre le coffre pour prendre ses affaires. Il fait un signe de la tête et de la main, puis il me tourne le dos et disparaît.

oOo

Voilà, plusieurs jours que j'erre chez moi sans but. Je n'arrive pas à me remettre dans la réalité, ces deux jours, ses quelques heures ont été tellement bizarres, tellement hors du temps. J'ai la tête qui tourne, les mains qui tremblent lorsque je repense à cette journée, à ses sensations, à ses mouvements, à ses mains sur mes hanches, à sa bouche, à ses petits baisers, à ce baiser….. Je ne dois plus penser à cela. Je dois me concentrer. J'ai mes valises à faire pour le départ.

Il faut voir le positif, nous avions évité les catastrophes. Ma mère m'appelle tout les jours pour me dire tout le bien qu'elle pense à propos de David et me conseille de le garder. Génial, maintenant, c'est moi qui serais la méchante de le plaquer. Je vais dire qu'il s'est découvert stérile et vu que je veux des enfants, on ne pouvait pas rester ensemble. En plus, David était content, il ne voulait pas d'enfant, il m'a dit qu'il détestait les enfants et que cette stérilité l'arrangeait. Ou alors, je l'ai trouvé un soir habillé en femme. Non trop tordu ! Ou alors il déteste les chiens. Là, c'est moi qui suis folle, pourquoi quitterai-je un homme simplement parce qu'il hais les chiens ?

Aller, c'est dans plusieurs mois, j'aurai le temps de trouver quelques chose de très plausible et très sensé. Ou alors il est mort. Voilà, c'est ça, il s'est descendre durant une mission très dangereuse. L'enterrement aurait lieu au Canada dans la stricte intimité de la famille et je serais le seul membre de la famille Weir à y aller. J'appellerais en pleurs pour les prévenir et je serais très forte en leur disant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de venir me rejoindre. Mais encore plus que de mentir effrontément à toute ma famille, c'est de devoir tuer Rodney qui me gêne.

oOo

Ca y est, c'est le retour vers la maison, vers Atlantis. Ma maison de New York me fait l'effet aujourd'hui d'une maison de vacances. Atlantis est mon vrai chez moi. Je suis au SCG en attente du départ.

Le Colonel Carter me demande si mes vacances se sont bien passées. Je lui réponds que tout a été parfait, que j'ai vu ma famille et me suis reposée. Puis je discute avec un technicien d'Atlantis qui avait lui aussi des congés. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois McKay qui vient d'arriver. Il discute avec Samantha Carter et il est tout mielleux. J'en avais presque oublié qu'il craque pour elle. D'un seul coup, je la hais. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, surtout que je crois qu'elle est amoureuse du Général O'Neill. Mais furtivement, j'ai ressenti ce sentiment de haine, de jalousie primaire. Jalouse ? Moi ? Ridicule.

A quelques minutes du départ, le Général Landry me fait appeler dans son bureau. Un appel de l'extérieur est pour moi. Je prend le combiné qu'il me tend en me demandant qui cela peut-il être.

- Allo ?

- Liz, chérie ?

- Maman ? m'exclame-je sans y croire vraiment.

- Oui, ma chérie, je savais que tu repartais aujourd'hui et j'avais oublié de t'appeler avant que tu me quittes New York. J'ai donc utilisé le numéro sécurisé que tu m'as donné.

- Maman, on ne peut pas utiliser les numéros sécurisés du gouvernement pour simplement se dire au revoir. Tu exagères !

- Oh, ton père et moi payons des impôts comme tout le monde. Le gouvernement utilise bien notre argent, alors je peux utiliser son numéro pour dire au revoir et bon voyage à ma fille. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas où j'appelle et je ne demande rien.

- Oui, écoute maintenant que tu as appelé, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as des nouvelles de Sue ?

- Un coup de fil rapide. Ils revenaient du Moulin Rouge. Elle semblait très enjouée. Paris est magnifique d'après elle. Au fait, nous refaisons tout le bureau de ton père. Nous avons tout entreposé toutes ses affaires dans ton ancienne chambre. J'espère que tout fera fait pour quand vous venez avec David en week-end. Sinon, je serai obligée de te mettre dans la chambre de Sue et David dans la toute petite chambre d'ami. Je suis obligée de donner la chambre d'ami avec le grand lit à Sue et à Joe, tu comprends.

Je me prépare à lui infliger la désillusion de sa vie, mais elle me prend de court :

- J'espère de tout coeur qu'il pourra se libérer.

- Maman, je ne suis pas sûre. Le problème, c'est que….

- Oh, allons chéri, à toi de le persuader. Ce serait si sympathique de vous avoir tous les 4. David et toi, vous pourrez voir les photos du mariage. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a de très belles de vous deux.

Bon cessons le carnage, il faut que je me lance :

- Maman, tu veux bien m'écouter une minute ?

- Mais je t'écoute ma chérie. Tient au fait, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Clara Friedman. Il paraît qu'avec Jack, cela ne va plus si bien. J'ai revu Madame Friedman hier, mais je n'ai rien dis. Elle ne sait rien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la plaindre. Va savoir pourquoi. Si c'était le contraire, je crois qu'elle ne me plaindrait pas elle. Je lui ai dis que tu viendrais de nouveau dans quelques mois avec David à la maison. Elle m'a dit « Ah oui ». Comme si elle s'en fichait. Mais je sais bien que c'est faux.

- Maman…

- J'ai vu Jocelyn Nix ce matin…. au fait elle l'a trouvé charmant…. tout le monde a trouvé que vous formiez vraiment un très beau c….

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je disjoncte :

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! Maman ! Arrête un peu ! Tu arrives avec tes gros sabots, tu crois que je ne te vois pas ! Pendant que tu y es, vas-y, joue lui la marche nuptiale dès qu'il franchira la porte !

A l'instant même où c'est sorti, je m'en veux. Il y a un silence atroce. Je m'excuse penaude :

- Je suis désolée, maman, mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. J'ai eu une journée atroce et épuisante.

Silence.

- Je sais que tu as dis cela par gentillesse, continue-je à bout d'arguments. Il t'a trouvé très sympathique. Il sera ravi de venir.

Enfin, elle me répond, mais de sa petite voix qu'elle prend quand elle est horriblement vexée, amèrement blessée ou mortellement offensée ; là les 3 à la fois en l'occurrence :

- Je suis désolée. Le sujet est clos. Si vous pouvez vous libérer un jour, nous serons très heureux de vous voir mais seulement si vous avez le temps. Il faut que j'y aille.

- Maman, je t'en pris….

Clic.

Je regarde le combiné sonnant dans le vide. Je suis désespérée. Ca y est, j'ai gagné.

De petites larmes pointent au bord de mes yeux. Je crois que je l'ai vexée à mort. Je m'en veux, je m'en veux. Je voudrais rappeler et m'excuser, mais je ne peux pas utiliser le téléphone du Général plus longtemps. Je m'essuie le début de larmes avec ma manche. Il est temps de redevenir le leader sans défaut que je voudrais être et surtout sans trace de mascara sous les yeux.

Je repose le téléphone sur le bureau, réajuste ma coiffure et me retourne.

Rodney est là, devant la porte du bureau ! Il a l'air gêné. Je me demande depuis comment de temps, est-il là. A-t-il entendu ma conservation, a-t-il vu ma détresse ?

Il me dit :

- Je cherchais un document que le Général Landry sur son bureau.

Je ne réponds pas, m'éloigne du bureau, sourit légèrement et sors de la pièce sans un mot.

----------------------------------------------

Les reviews sont bonnes pour le moral et pour la rapidité d'arrivée de la suite ! Si si, c'est prouvé ! lol


	10. Chapitre 10

**En tout cas y a une qui sait où elle en est avec ses sentiments...lol**

----------------------------------------------

**« Colonel, vous allez bien ? » **

**« Les parois de la grotte se font effondrées, mais nous avons pu rebrousser chemin. Nous cherchons en ce moment une deuxième sortie. Sinon, il faudra que nous déblayions les pierres tout en évitant les ennemis. Une autre équipe de secours aurait pu nous aider de l'autre côté, s'il n'y avait pas ses Wraiths qui nous attendent à la porte. Ils sont une petite dizaine. » **

**« John… avez-vous des blessés ? »** demande-je anxieuse depuis le poste de commande.

**« Le professeur Jones a la jambe cassée. Teyla a mal à la tête, elle ne le dit pas, mais je l'ai remarqué. Nous avons tous pris pas mal de poussières dans les bronches et nous toussons tous un peu. J'ai l'arcade qui est ouverte et McKay a mal aux côtes, peut être cassées, fêlées au mieux. Mais avec le docteur Mye, nous avons la médecine parmi nous. Mais tout va bien, nous avons assez de vivres pour tenir plusieurs heures et peut être plusieurs jours si je surveille McKay. » **

**« Veillez bien sur lui. » **

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis cela, c'est sorti tout seul. Je me giflerai ! Et voilà ça fait un mois que je veille à faire comme si McKay n'avait pas plus n'importance pour moi que n'importe qui. Qu'il n'a pas un statut depuis notre retour de vacances. Chacun membre de la Cité est important pour moi, chaque mort, chaque personne blessée compte, mais Rodney…...

Heureusement les techniciens de la porte et Sheppard comprennent mal mes paroles.

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas Elisabeth, je rationnerai tout le monde. Mais sans lui faire faire une crise. Je sais gérer un McKay malade. D'ailleurs, vous l'auriez entendu râler tout à l'heure, quand qu'il crie tout va bien. C'est le professeur Jones qui m'inquiète plus. Je pense qu'il a une belle fracture ouverte. » **

**« Je vais essayer d'envoyer une équipe tout de même, si c'est possible. On se recontacte dans 1 heure. Fin de communication » **

**« A toute à l'heure docteur Weir. Préparez le dîner. Fin de com. » **

La communication prend fin et le vortex se coupe. SGA-1 accompagné de plusieurs scientifiques et médecins était parti, il y a quelques heures, pour étudier les vertus d'une plante découverte sur une planète rocheuse et humide. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une poignée de Wraiths débarquent. L'équipe, non repérée, s'était réfugiée dans une grotte, mais alors que nous étions en communication. Une secousse a bloqué l'entrée, les empoissonnant à l'intérieur. Bloqués par les pierres, il fallait qu'ils trouvent une autre sortie puis qu'ils passent les Wraiths pour accéder au DHD. J'attends avec fébrilité le retour du Major Lorne et de son équipe en mission de reconnaissance sur une autre planète. Je les ai rappelé en avance. Ils étaient loin de la porte et devaient rebrousser chemin. Dès leur retour, je chargerai le Major d'organiser l'expédition de secours. J'ai confiance en lui pour ramener SGA-1 et les scientifiques sain et sauf. Pour me ramener mon scientifique sain et sauf. Mon Rodney, mon scientifique, mon canadien bougon à moi, mon amour qui fait battre mon cœur depuis un peu plus d'un mois en secret.….

Depuis cette fameuse soirée, je n'arrive plus à voir Rodney comme avant. Quand je le vois s'approcher, mon cœur fait un bond, j'ai la gorge nouée et l'estomac qui grouille. Et surtout je me suis vite aperçue que ce que je prenais pour de l'attirance pure est bien plus profond. Quand je fais face à Rodney, c'est bien plus. C'est de l'amour. Un amour dévorant. Un amour bouleversant. Je n'ai qu'une envie : attraper son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasser à pleine bouche…. Passer mes mains sur lui, le toucher…. Finir mon existence avec lui…. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il me demande si ce qu'il raconte m'intéresse. Et oui, car ces moments d'errances de mon esprit arrivent soit durant les réunions, durant les repas ou même durant une banale conversation. A chaque fois, je réponds que je réfléchis. Et j'avoue que je réfléchis souvent ces derniers temps.

Je tourne en rond, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon travail. L'horloge tourne au ralenti. La grande aiguille se fait un plaisir de me narguer en prenant tout son temps. L'heure passe lentement. N'importe quoi a pu arriver à Sheppard durant tout ce temps. Un deuxième éboulement, une rencontre avec les Wraiths, un blessé qui meure. Je ne veux pas un seul mort durant cette expédition. Ils sont partis à 6, ils reviendront à 6 ! Je ris. Comme si moi toute seule dans mon bureau, j'avais un quelconque pouvoir que ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans une grotte sur une planète de cette galaxie.

Un coup d'œil à la montre. 55 minutes depuis le dernier contact, que fait le Major Lorne ? Le vortex s'ouvre, le voici ! Je me précipite vers la salle d'embarquement. Un des techniciens me parle depuis la passerelle. Sûrement pour me dire que c'est le code d'identification du Major. Mais je n'écoute déjà plus. Je réfléchis à ce que je vais dire, ce qu'on va décider pour aller sauver John et son équipe. Le vortex se forme et Teyla apparaît. Je secoue la tête incrédule. Mais non, c'est bien elle. John et Ronon la suivent en portant le professeur Jones. Il me manque que les docteurs Mye et McKay. J'angoisse quelques instants. Mais les voilà, le docteur Mye aide McKay à marcher. Je m'approche en vitesse.

- Colonel !!! Que faites-vous là ?

- On peut repartir si vous voulez, grogne Rodney sarcastique.

John lui lance un regard mauvais. Je me reprends :

- Non, je veux dire comment avez-vous fait. Je m'inquiétais.

- Je vous avez dis que nous serions là pour le dîner, dit Sheppard.

Beckett arrive. Heureusement qu'on a pensé à l'appeler. Moi, cela ne m'est même pas venu à l'idée. Je suis vraiment bonne à rien en ce moment. Il prend en charge le professeur Jones et le docteur McKay. Il demande aux 4 autres de passer à l'infirmerie pour vérifier que tout va bien et se faire soigner les coupures. Je leur dis d'y aller, que l'on fera le débriefing plus tard. Teyla, Ronon et le docteur Mye partent. Sheppard semble hésiter. Je lui fais un petit sourire :

- Je suis contente que vous vous en soyez sortis sans problème.

- Je vous l'avez dis, vous ne croyez pas docteur Weir, voilà votre problème, rit-t-il en me faisant son célèbre sourire mention « Nuit à la santé ».

A la santé féminine surtout. Je pensais qu'il allait partir, mais il reste planté au milieu du hall. Il reprend :

- Et vous voyez, j'ai veillé sur lui. Il est revenu sain et sauf.

Je suis estomaquée. Que répondre ? Quoi répondre ? Vite, Elisabeth réfléchis, reprend toi. Aller ma fille, tu en es capable.

- Pardon ? fais-je comme si je n'avais pas compris.

- J'ai veillé qu'il n'arrive rien à McKay.

- Mais vous n'avez pas passé assez de temps là bas pour vérifier qu'il se rationnait et faisait attention à la nourriture, tente-je.

Il ne répond rien. Hoche la tête d'un air pas vraiment convaincu et pars en direction de l'infirmerie. Seigneur, ce pourrait-il que John ait compris ? Tout compris ? Suis-je transparente ? Tout la Cité a-t-elle vu que son leader agit comme une adolescente amoureuse transie d'un homme qui ne s'intéresse pas à elle. D'un homme comme Rodney surtout.

Car il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, cela au moins j'en suis sûre. Une de mes seules certitudes. Depuis notre retour sur Atlantis, il ne m'a reparlé une fois du mariage, pas demander une seule fois si mes parents allaient bien, si j'avais trouvé une solution. J'en arrive à la conclusion qu'il m'a vraiment trouvé pathétique. Seule et pathétique. Mais il ne m'a pas fait la tête non plus. Il a juste repris notre relation au point où elle était avant les vacances. C'est-à-dire un mélange de collègue et d'ami. Un mélange de hiérarchie et de collaboration. Un mélange de docteur Weir et d'Elisabeth. Mais plus jamais il n'y a eu de mélange de vous et de tu. Plus de petits gestes, plus de sourires éclatants. Juste McKay. Pourtant même si je ne retrouve jamais Rodney transformé en David, je prendrais bien juste McKay. De mon côté, je fais pareil. Je donne du McKay ou du Rodney, alors que je rêve de mélanger son prénom et le terme chéri. Je rêve de mélanger nos corps, de âmes et nos vies.

oOo

- Ronon a trouvé une autre sortie. Les Wraiths étaient encore dans le coin. Ronon voulait y aller franchement, mais avec les blessés c'était trop risqué. Finalement, pour une fois, la chance était de notre côté. Mais ils sont partis plus loin. Ils se sont engagés dans la forêt. Nous n'aurions sûrement plus eu un si beau moment pour partir. Teyla et moi sommes allés ouvrir le vortex puis Ronon s'est occupé du professeur Jones et le docteur Mye de McKay. J'ai envoyé le code d'indentification et nous voici sans même avoir tiré un coup de feu.

- Je préfère cela. Et bien, l'étude de cette mystérieuse plante est par conséquent remise à plus tard. Il faut d'abord découvrir ce que les Wraiths faisaient sur cette planète. Je crois que l'essentiel a été dit. Il est temps de vous libérer. Vous devez être pressés de rejoindre vos quartiers et de vous changez.

- Oui, pour une fois que je quittais l'infirmerie, j'ai eu droit à des sensations fortes, me répond le docteur Mye.

Je regarde Teyla, Ronon, le docteur Mye et John quitter la salle de réunion. Le professeur Jones et Rodney sont restés à l'infirmerie. Jones a bien une belle fracture mais heureusement elle n'est pas ouverte. McKay, lui, a 2 côtes cassées. Le pauvre. Et Carson n'a pas fini d'entendre râler.

Je retourne dans mon bureau. Mes yeux tombent sur le brouillon de la lettre que j'ai fait passer à ma mère lors du dernier contact avec la Terre. Une lettre d'excuse. Je lui dis que j'étais fatiguée, que je suis désolée, que je venais de me disputer avec David, que je ne voulais pas lui parler ainsi, que je regrette. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la réponse.

Je n'ose pas aller trop voir Rodney à l'infirmerie. J'y vais, mais moins que je souhaiterais. Ses côtes se remettent tout doucement. Il est privé de mission extérieure durant au moins 1 mois et d'efforts intense durant 3 mois au plus pour permettre une bonne consolidation. La connexion avec la Terre avait été ouverte, mais parmi la tonne de paperasse du SGC, il n'y avait rien de ma mère. Je suis désespérée. J'ai vraiment vexée ma mère, d'habitude plusieurs lettres de mes parents me parviennent en une seule ouverture et je réponds à toute en une seule fois par une lettre qui partira la fois suivante, puis la fois suivante, je reçois de nouveau des lettres et ainsi de suite. Cela marche ainsi depuis que les connexions avec la Terre sont possibles, enfin cela marchait comme ça avant… Avant que je me vexe ma mère de façon si horrible qu'elle décide de rayer de sa mémoire l'existence sa fille.

Mon estomac gargouille. Il est temps d'aller dîner ou au moins grignoter quelque chose. Le mess est quasi désert à cette heure ci, la plupart du personnel a déjà mangé. Parfait, je serai tranquille.

Installée toute seule à une petite table dans le fond, je suis admirablement installée pour voir sans être vu. Et je vois, aucun problème. Je vois apparaître soudain un scientifique d'1m88, yeux bleus et côtes emballées. Il est sorti de l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant, je suis le chef tout de même ! Il est maintenant de dos et je l'observe à loisirs. Une fille s'approche de lui et commence à lui parler. D'accord retient, il lui répond assez longuement. Je suis trop loin, je m'entends rien. Je ne vois la fille que de dos. Elle a des cheveux blonds qui lui descendent jusque sur les reins et de très longues jambes. On voit ces dernières très facilement car sa jupe lui arrive à mi-mollet et est fendue par derrière. Mais pourquoi elle ne porte pas son uniforme réglementaire celle là ! Elle se retourne, je vois son visage. Tant que je ne la voyais que de dos, je pouvais me persuader qu'elle avait un visage ordinaire, hideux même. Mais non, d'une beauté nordique, elle a entre 25 et 30 ans, les cheveux blonds nordiques, des pommettes magnifiques et des yeux bleus en forme d'amande qui me rendent malade. Bref, c'est la dernière femme que l'on a envie de voir à 5 centimètres de l'homme sur lequel on fantasme et qu'on aime. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle donne l'air de partir. Oui, elle part. Rodney passe prendre des biscuits et quitte le mess. J'imagine déjà qu'il va la rejoindre. Mais ma raison reprend le dessus, Rodney n'est pas John, il n'agit pas ainsi. Et s'il voulait changer. S'il avait un côté caché ? Il me faut de l'alcool. Je me cherche un verre de vin.

Mon esprit vagabonde. Je me sens seule et triste. Comment ai-je pu tomber dans ce schéma classique de l'amour non partagée. Je mériterai de passer par-dessus la rambarde du balcon. On se sent forte, on pense que cela ne nous arrivera pas, qu'on se forge une carapace pour éviter toutes les relations sentimentales qui pourraient nous faire du mal. On évite les situations compliquées, on rit des mésaventures des ses amies en se disant que jamais cela ne nous arrivera. Et sans prévenir, ça nous tombe dessus. Pire qu'une maladie contagieuse, l'amour s'infiltre en nous pour s'y nicher.

Je prends un autre verre de vin et je termine mon dîner. Au moment d'aller me coucher, j'ai un mal de tête atroce et plus le courage de me jeter par-dessus le balcon. Alors je regarde simplement l'eau. Je commence à me calmer.

- Bonsoir docteur Weir.

- Bonsoir John, dis-je sans me retourner.

- Vous saviez que s'étais moi ?

- A cette heure ci et surtout sur ce balcon, cela ne pouvait être que vous.

- Je suis le seul qui vient vous rejoindre à la tombée de la nuit ?

- Oui, qui voulez vous d'autre ? demande-je vraiment surprise.

- Je ne sais pas, j'imaginais.

- Et bien vous imaginez mal.

Je lui ai répondu sur ton agressif et légèrement agacé. J'espère qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur.

- Vous avez l'air tendue depuis quelques temps Elisabeth. Vous avez un souci.

- Rien de très important.

- Elisabeth, vous pouvez tout me dire ? Cela concerne un canadien grognon ? tente Sheppard.

- Comment vous le savez, Rodney vous a parlé ? m'affole-je.

- Non, mais il aurait dû peut être. Et vu votre réaction j'ai touché juste.

Et là, je dis tout dis, vraiment tout. Pour la première fois, je parle à quelqu'un d'extérieur à toute cette histoire. D'abord dans les grandes lignes, puis dans le détail, tout y est passé : Madame Friedman, le mariage, le baiser, le retour, la brouille avec ma mère… Après tout mon déballage, il part d'un grand éclat de rire :

- Bon sang, je vous trouvais bien un peu tendue et émotive et j'avais deviné un attachement particulier envers McKay, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé…

- Et maintenant, je n'arrive plus à lui parler.

- A votre mère ?

- A Rodney !

- Et je suppose qu'il n'est pas du genre à faire le premier pas.

- Mais je ne l'intéresse pas. Donc il n'a aucun pas à faire, c'est moi qui dois me raisonner. Vous me promettez de ne rien dire à personne.

- Je ne dirais rien, pourtant avec une histoire pareille, je ferai sensation dans la Cité. Je suis jaloux que vous n'ayez pas pensé à moi pour le mariage.

- John !

- Je n'ai rien dis.

- Je vous remercie de ne pas vous moquez de moi.

- Pourquoi, vous avez des goûts vraiment étranges, mais sinon vous êtes une amie parfaite.

Amie… Ce terme me fait vraiment plaisir. Il aurait pu dire « une dirigeante parfaite » mais il a choisi le terme « amie » je me sens mieux. Il me jauge en esquissant un sourire malicieux :

- Vous pourriez peut être vous teindre en blonde.

Je fais la moue. Il reprend :

- Ok mauvaise idée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais trouver une solution.

- John, je vous interdis de jouer à l'entremetteur, je suis grande, je sais parfaitement quoi faire. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on aide.

- Bon, je ne vous aide pas alors.

- Merci. Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit docteur Weir. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vous qui avez besoin d'être aidé..…dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Pour ma santé mentale personnelle et pour ne pas faire d'insomnies cette nuit, je préfère partir sans lui demander ce qu'il va faire. Mais mon estomac se noue et une troupe entière de grenouilles se battent dedans.

----------------------------------------------


	11. Chapitre 11

**Laura, sisi mon Rodney fait plus de 1m85, ils ont la même taille John et lui. Y a juste les cheveux de John qui rajoute de la hauteur...lol**

----------------------------------------------

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ma mère, tout me rappelle ce fameux week-end où elle se voyait entourée de ses 2 filles. J'ai beau cherché, toutes mes histoires sont trop énormes, mais je n'arrive rien à en trouver de meilleure. Tous mes scénarios sont nulles ou complètement impossibles. Un rien m'irrite. J'ai du mal à tenir en place. Au travail non plus, je ne suis pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Tout m'insupporte. Nécessairement le docteur Beckett se rend compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond :

- Vous allez bien Elisabeth, je vous trouve tendue depuis quelques temps. Vous savez que vous pouvez venir me voir quand vous voulez ou même parlez à Kate si vous le souhaitez.

Je grimace. J'ai une sale tête à ce point ? Il faut que je me reprenne et surtout que je rassure Carson.

- Non, non, Carson tout va bien. Je suis juste inquiète car je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de mes parents depuis que je suis revenue. Elle m'écrivait tout le temps avant. Mais je me suis disputée avec ma mère avant le retour pour Atlantis. Et puis, j'ai des soucis, mais rien qui concerne le boulot.

- Pas le boulot ?

- Oui, Carson, bien que tout le monde semble le penser, ma vie ne repose pas seulement sur la direction de cette base. J'ai des sentiments moi aussi.

- Vous avez une relation, dit Carson en écarquillant les yeux.

- En fait, pas encore, bredouille-je. Mais je compte bien.

Mais pourquoi je lui dis cela moi ! J'ai besoin de sommeil. Notes toi, Elisabeth de ne jamais répondre à un médecin trop curieux à 22 heures du soir quand tu as passé la journée à essayer de parlementer avec des scientifiques obtus, à faire comprendre que je suis compétente à des militaires rétrogrades et à me battre avec une pile de dossiers qui ne veut pas tenir en équilibre. Beckett ne bat pas en retraire :

- Par qui êtes-vous attirée Elisabeth ? Je peux peut être vous aider à sonder les sentiments de cette personne.

J'ai envie de lui répondre, rien que pour voir la tête qu'il fait. Mais au lieu de cela, j'élude.

- Je vous promets que tout va bien. Je me débrouille très bien tout seule.

Oui, je maîtrise comme une gamine avant un premier rendez-vous. Mais cela a l'air de lui convenir et il n'ose sûrement pas insister plus. Moi j'insiste :

- Au fait Carson, j'ai vu McKay au mess hier. Il est sorti sans que j'en sois prévenue ?

- En fait, il allait mieux et il était impossible à supporter. Je l'ai laissé aller jusqu'au mess se chercher à manger avec la promesse qu'il revienne tout de suite après. Il est toujours à l'infirmerie. Je pense le laisser sortir demain ou après demain.

- Et il est revenu tout de suite ? demande-je innocemment

- Moins de 15 minutes après, 20 peut-être.

J'éclate de joie intérieurement. Il n'a pas rejoint la blonde ! Il est retourné à l'infirmerie ! Je souris. Je m'excuse auprès de Carson, puis file me coucher. C'est idiot, mais je suis contente. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, mais je suis contente. Peut-être que John a raison, je devrais faire le premier pas, Rodney ne le fera pas.

oOo

Trois jours plus tard, je suis toujours dans mon bureau en train de me battre avec des dossiers. Les dossiers de demandes de commandes pour le Dédale. Certaines ne sont pas tristes **(2)**. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai réussi à m'endormir hier soir sans penser à Rodney. Un bon point pour moi. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est John. Depuis 2 jours, il me regarde bizarrement et a l'air de celui qui prépare un mauvais coup. Tient en parlant de lui, le voilà qui arrive vers moi. Il a un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il se plante devant moi.

- Docteur Weir, vous allez être contente !

- Contente ?

- Ce soir, vous dînez avec moi.

- Pardon ?? demande-je pour la forme car j'ai parfaitement compris.

- Ce soir 20 heures dans mes quartiers. Vous allez voir, j'ai tout prévu.

- John !

- Un petit dîner entre ami, vous ne pouvez pas refuser.

- Je n'ai pas le choix ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Colonel, je vous avais interdit de faire quoi que ce soit ! De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi un dîner avec vous pourra m'aider.

- Mais ce n'est pas vous que j'aide. C'est Rodney.

- Je ne vois toujours pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout est prévu !

- J'ai peur de vos prévisions.

- 20 heures dans mes quartiers, me crie-t-il en se dépêchant de sortir de mon bureau.

Et voilà les techniciens de la porte qui commencent à s'imaginer des trucs sur Sheppard et moi. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça !

oOo

J'ai mis une longue robe de couleur vert jade d'une coupe très droite pour aller voir Sheppard. Mais elle est très correcte, pas de décolleté. Je ne veux pas inciter les rumeurs. Je frappe à la porte de ses quartiers. La porte s'ouvre rapidement mais pas sur la personne que j'attendais. Rodney ! Je suis estomaquée. Le pire s'est qu'il a l'air aussi surpris que moi de me trouver là. Je suis la première à réagir :

- Rodney ! Que faites vous chez le Colonel ?

- Et vous ?

- J'ai rendez-vous ! Où est John ?

- Monsieur a été appelé en urgence par Teyla. C'est vous son rendez-vous ?!

Teyla ? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans ? Je me décompose. Mon estomac se serre.

- Mais que faites vous chez lui ? répète-je.

- Il a débarqué dans mon laboratoire en me demandant de lui rendre service. Il avait rendez-vous avec une femme et il ne pourrait pas être là à cause de Teyla qui avait besoin de lui. Il m'a forcé à accepter de l'accueillir pour la prévenir. Il est parti tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire non. Je me demandais qui pouvait être la femme du mois dans la vie de Sheppard.

Rodney n'a pas l'air enchanté de cette mission et encore moins de s'apercevoir que la femme en question s'est moi. Mon estomac se serre encore plus, à ce rythme là, il n'aura bientôt que le 10ième de sa taille normale. Je prends sur moi et je lui retourne un sourire décontracté :

- Oh, il ne pouvait pas venir me prévenir que le dîner était annulé. J'aurai compris. Bien, bah je vais y aller alors, merci de m'avoir prévenue.

- Sheppard ne m'a pas dit que s'était vous, insiste-il d'un air pincé.

- Bien, bah je vais retourner me changer. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. J'irai manger au mess.

- Vous n'avez pas mangé ?

- Je comptais dîner avec John, lui répondis-je ironique.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais le repas est déjà préparé. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons en profiter. Ce ne sera pas pareil bien sûr, mais vous pourrez essayer de vous consoler du lapin de Sheppard.

- Un lapin ? Oh, mais ce n'était pas un dîner de cet ordre.

Rodney hausse les épaules. Il m'observe et s'imagine sans doute que je mens. Maintenant, il sait que j'en suis capable. En ce moment, je commence à me noyer dans mes mensonges. Mensonge à ma mère, mensonge à Rodney… Il se pousse finalement pour me laisser passer. Rodney part chercher au mess les repas prévus par Sheppard. Je m'assois, priant pour la soirée se passe bien. John n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, la table est très belle. L'ambiance est sympathique, sans tomber dans le sentimentalisme excessif. Heureusement, sinon Rodney aurait vraiment cru que j'avais prévu un dîner romantique avec John.

Le repas se déroule dans une bonne ambiance. Rodney n'est pas vraiment du genre à ne rien avoir à dire. Le problème est que cette conservation, nous l'aurions pu l'avoir aussi bien dans mon bureau qu'au mess. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, mais surtout de rien.

- Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez Sheppard, me lance-il soudain au milieu d'une bouchée.

- Je ne fréquente pas Sheppard ! proteste-je.

- Vous dînez pourtant avec lui en tête à tête, réplique-il.

- Nous devions parlez de la Cité et il m'a trouvé fatiguée donc il s'est dit que discuter tranquillement autour d'un petit dîner me ferait du bien. John n'est qu'un ami, rien d'autre. Absolument rien d'autre.

- En tout cas, il a bon goût.

- Du goût ? m'exclame-je pleine d'espoir.

- La nourriture qu'il a choisie est excellente.

Mon espoir retombe aussi vite qu'un soufflé trop cuit. Rodney est désespérant. Il doit s'apercevoir de ma tête car il rajoute timidement :

- Vous êtes très belle aussi. Votre robe est magnifique.

- Merci.

Un petit silence s'installe. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il se décide à parler du sujet que j'attends depuis presque 2 mois :

- Alors, vous m'avez largué ? me demande-t-il.

- Oh, pas exactement. Je me suis dégonflée à la dernière minute.

- Votre mère va bien ? Je vous ai entendu dans le bureau du Général Landry, termine-t-il tout doucement.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis.

- Comment cela ?

- Ce jour là justement, j'ai dis à ma mère qu'elle en rajoutait tellement qu'elle allait faire fuir David.

Il fait la grimace :

- Aie.

- Comme vous dites. Elle doit être terriblement vexée. Pourtant, j'avais pleins d'idées pour vous quittez, dont une où vous mourriez. Mais en héros, rajoute-je précipitamment en voyant sa tête déconfite. Mais je n'aimais pas l'idée que vous disparaissiez totalement de ma vie. Enfin, je n'ai plus de problème si je ne la vois plus.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va vous écrire. La prochaine ouverture de la porte est prévue pour dans 4 jours, vous aurez une lettre.

- J'espère. Rodney, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de vous remercier. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi. Alors officiellement, je vous remercie de tout cœur d'avoir supporté mes bizarreries.

- Vous êtes tout sauf bizarre Elisabeth. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez vite un vrai fiancé à présenter à vos parents.

- Je ne vois pas où je le rencontrerais. Enfin parfois, on est à côté des gens sans y faire attention et un jour on ouvre enfin les yeux, tente-je.

Tentative dans le vide. Il ne me suit pas sur ce sujet. Enfin, au moins nous communiquons. Je lui demande comment vont ses cotes, nous parlons du travail et de l'avancée des nouvelles recherches. Il me regarde enfin dans les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines, depuis le mariage en fait, qu'il ne regardait plus dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, ça devrait être interdit de regarder une femme amoureuse avec ses yeux là. Un regard qui donne envie de faire des bêtises, par exemple faire semblant de s'évanouir pour qu'il vous retienne dans ses bras. Nous parlons beaucoup, rions aussi. La petite gêne existant entre nous disparaît. Nous retrouvons notre relation d'avant, non c'est inexact. C'est encore mieux qu'avant. Nous avons acquit cette complicité des personnes qui ont vécues une aventure existante et unique ensemble et qui peuvent en parlez sans que les autres comprennent. Vers 23h00, nous entendons du bruit dans le couloir. Je présume que c'est John qui fait exprès de faire du boucan au cas ou. Il a foi en l'espèce humaine et en moi s'il croit que Rodney et moi sommes en train de faire des galipettes sur son lit. Je me lève :

- Ce doit être John.

- Oui, il a bu ou quoi ? Vous entendez le bruit qu'il fait ? On dirait un éléphant en marche, râle-t-il.

La porte s'ouvre. C'est bien Sheppard. Il prend un air surpris qui arriverait presque à me convaincre :

- Elisabeth, Rodney que faites vous là ? Vous êtes ravissante Elisabeth soi dit en passant.

- Comme vous n'étiez pas là, Rodney et moi avons profité du repas prévu. Merci tout de même.

- Je m'excuse Elisabeth. Mais Teyla m'a fait demander pour un problème avec Ronon, je n'avais pas le temps de vous prévenir.

- Vous avez bien eu le temps de prévenir Rodney, proteste-je pour la forme.

- C'était sur mon chemin. Mais je vois que Rodney m'a admirablement remplacé.

- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas pu parlé des questions militaires avec Rodney. Néanmoins la soirée n'en a été que plus agréable.

McKay sourit. J'espère que lui aussi à passer une bonne soirée.

- Je vais vous laisser maintenant, nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, Colonel. Vous passerez dans mon bureau demain. Rodney, j'ai passé une délicieuse soirée. Nous devrions le faire plus souvent, sans avoir besoin de se retrouver par hasard dans les quartiers de John.

Je m'approche de lui et lui dépose un léger baiser sur la joue. Il rougit et ne répond rien. Je dis bonne nuit à John et quitte ses quartiers.

Je vais directement sur le balcon pour respirer l'air marin. Je ne pourrais pas dormir tout de suite de toute façon. La nuit est splendide. Très peu de temps après, des bruits de pas arrivent dans mon dos :

- Vous êtes fier de vous, demande-je.

- Tout à fait, me répond John.

- Rodney est rentré chez lui ?

- Tout de suite après vous. Il survolait littéralement au dessus du sol.

- Votre excuse de Teyla et Ronon était vraiment biscornue, vous pensez vraiment que Rodney a gobé cela ?

- McKay est un génie et je nierai si vous lui dis que j'ai dis cela, mais il y a un domaine où il est vraiment nul, ce sont les femmes. Vous lui sauteriez dessus qu'il se poserait encore des questions.

- Je ne le ferai pas.

- Quoi ?

- Lui sauter dessus, je ne le ferai pas. Ce n'est pas mon style et puis s'il me rejetait, tout deviendrait tellement plus compliqué après. Je dirige cette Cité, c'est mon devoir de ne pas créer une situation qui pourrait causer des problèmes pouvant resurgir sur notre travail. Et Teyla et Ronon que leur avez-vous dit ?

- Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste dit que j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour ne pas être chez moi ce soir. Ils ne diront rien à McKay.

- Merci, tout de même.

- Mais de rien. Je dois vous avouez que cela m'amuse, j'ai passé la soirée à essayer de deviner comment cela se passait.

- Si je vous racontais, vous seriez déçu.

- Et alors, racontez.

- J'ai dis si je vous racontais, ris-je. Il est temps de dormir Colonel. Bonne nuit.

Je rejoins mes quartiers en sifflotant laissant Sheppard sur sa faim.

----------------------------------------------

**(2) **Petit clin d'oeil à « Dans mon Dédale j'ai mis » de Clio Reap qui est géniale !


	12. Chapitre 12

----------------------------------------------

Effectivement la connexion avec la Terre m'apporte une lettre de mes parents, de mon père pour être exact. Voir l'écriture de mon père sur la lettre suffit à me contracter l'estomac. D'habitude mon père ne m'écrit pas, il se contente d'un petit « Grosses bises, je pense bien à toi » à la fin de la lettre de ma mère. Au téléphone, c'est pareil. Il ne m'appelle jamais. Quand nous échangeons quelques phrases par téléphone, c'est toujours parce que ma mère me le passe en disant « Papa est là, il veut te dire un mot. »

Je baisse les stores de mon bureau et je m'installe sur le canapé. J'ai peur d'ouvrir. Je regarde la lettre comme si elle pouvait disparaître. D'un geste brusque, je déchire l'enveloppe et en sors fébrilement la feuille de papier blanche. Je la déplie.

« Elisabeth, je profite que ta mère soit à son cours d'informatique pour t'écrire. J'irai la poster pour le Colorado tout de suite après. Voilà 1 mois et demi que tu es repartie et je m'étonnais de m'avoir vu ta mère ne me faisait signer aucune lettre pour toi. Elle était bizarre. Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'ai même commencé à craindre qu'elle ne se soit trouvé une grosseur au sein ou un cancer. Alors je lui ai posé la question avant-hier soir et elle a éclaté en sanglots. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu lui faire de mal, mais tu sais comme elle prend tout à cœur. Je suis certain qu'elle n'ose pas t'écrire.

Loin de moi l'idée de t'imposer quelque chose, chérie, mais serait-il possible que tu lui écrives. Et même si j'imagine qu'il n'y a aucune chance que vous venez tous les 2 la prochaine fois que tu seras aux USA, cela fera extrêmement plaisir à ta mère et à moi par la même occasion. David m'a fait un très bon effet. »

J'arrête là momentanément ma lecture. Je veux disparaître sous terre. Je reprends le fil :

« Si tu lui écris, ne lui parle pas de cette lettre. Ta mère s'est mise en tête qu'elle te fait honte et que c'est pour cela que tu ne nous as pas présenté David plus tôt. »

Juste où peut-on tomber dans la mauvaise conscience ?

« Je t'embrasse, Liz. »

Je me sens coupable, c'est horrible, comment ai-je pu faire cela à mes parents. Mes mensonges se sont succédés sans que je les arrête. Ils sortent comme des mouchoirs d'une boîte : on en tire un et le suivant et là tout prêt. Tous ses mensonges, c'est comme marcher sur une fine pellicule de glace au milieu d'un lac. Tout risque de s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Je suis en larmes. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Tout ressort d'un seul coup. Mes larmes sont intarissables. Mes nerfs lâchent. Je m'effondre sur le canapé. Je n'ai pas pleuré ainsi depuis longtemps. Je crois d'ailleurs que je n'ai jamais pleuré ainsi.

J'entends sans vraiment l'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Puis la porte s'ouvrir. Des bruits de pas précipités allant vers moi. Je ne vois personne, on ne prend dans les bras, on me secoue, je hoquette. Je sens qu'on me redresse. Cette odeur…. Je connais cette odeur.

- Elisabeth….

Le son de cette voix me fait sursauter. J'ouvre enfin les yeux et au milieu du brouillard de mes larmes, j'aperçois Rodney. Je tente d'essuyer les traces sur mon visage et de refouler les larmes suivantes. Il va fermer la porte restée ouverte après son arrivée et revient se placer devant moi. Il s'assoie à côté de moi et me parle tout doucement et très lentement. Je crois que c'est le lentement qui me choque le plusqué.

- Elisabeth, que ce passe-t-il ?

- Mes parents.

Je lui tente la lettre, il la parcourt rapidement et relève la tête vers moi.

- J'ai tellement honte. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai honte Rodney….

Et voilà que je repars pour une série de pleurs. Je suis pitoyable. Et là Rodney fait un truc incroyable, inimaginable, phénoménal, il me prend dans ses bras. J'ai d'accord un mouvement de recul par la surprise, puis je me laisse aller. Je suis tellement bien, j'ai chaud. Il me caresse les cheveux comme on le ferait à un enfant, à un petit enfant pour le rassurer. Il me murmure que tout va bien se passer, que ira bien, que je n'ai pas voulu cela. Que j'ai juste voulu faire plaisir à ma mère. Je me laisse submerger par un sentiment de bien être intense. Je voudrais rester des heures dans ses bras. C'est encore mieux que le baiser. Le baiser s'était un jeu, un test. Là, tout est spontané, vrai… Bientôt il me repousse tout doucement pour me regarder dans les yeux. Il prend une de mes mèches de cheveux pour me la replacer. Je dois avoir le maquillage qui coule et des traces des larmes séchées sur les joues.

- Merci Rodney.

- Mais de rien Liz, c'est tout de même un peu de ma faute aussi.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de monter une histoire pareille. Je pense que ma mère me tapait sur le système. Et puis pourquoi lui avez-vous fait un si bon effet.

- Mais docteur, je vous avais prévenu, essayer McKay c'est l'adopté.

Pour une fois, ce n'est pas son ego qui prend le dessus, mais son humour car il a vraiment dit cela en riant. En riant de moi, en riant de lui, en riant de nous.

- C'est vrai que vous avez été parfait. Plus que parfait.

- Merci, j'ai fait de mon mieux.

- J'aime votre mieux…

Il se rapproche, l'instant est magique. Je crois qu'il va m'embrasser, je n'ai plus qu'à avancer vers lui et je serai contre ses lèvres. Au dernier moment, il recule.

- Bon et bien, vous savez ce qu'il nous reste à faire ?

Je renifle d'une façon vraiment pas très distinguée et hoche la tête négativement. J'essaie de cacher ma déception. Rodney prend l'agenda qui est sur mon bureau et l'ouvre :

- Alors Elisabeth quand est ce que vous préféreriez prendre vos prochaines vacances ?

- Pardon ?

- Bien oui, il faut que nous les prenions ensemble pour pouvoir aller voir vos parents. C'est plus logique. Je suis sûr que ta mère est un vrai cordon bleu Liz.

- Oui, elle cuisine pas mal, sa spécialité est le gigot d'agneau accompagné de pommes de terre au four bien dorées ou d'un gratin de chou-fleur. Mais vous feriez cela ?

- Bien sûr, j'aime beaucoup votre maman et je ne voudrais pas lui laisser un mauvais souvenir.

- Rodney, c'est merveilleux !!!

Je lui saute dans les bras, il est vraiment génial, encore plus gentil que je pensais. J'ai envie de le serrer très fort dans mes bras. J'étais sûre que sous ce gros ours grognon, il y a avait du miel tout doux. Un vrai nounours tendre.

- Mais si vous êtes trop gentil, comment je fais pour vous quitter ensuite ?

- C'est vrai que ce problème mérite d'être posé. Je pourrais essayer de séduire votre sœur durant le repas ou alors j'insulte votre mère. Ou je me met à vous parler méchamment.

Je grimace.

- Je n'aime aucune des solutions. Je pourrais vous faire prêtre. Oui, voilà vous découvrez la foi et vous partez en Afrique être missionnaire en me laissant seule et désespérée.

- Ou alors je vous demande de choisir entre le mariage et votre travail.

- Pas crédible. Mais j'aimerai tout autant que vous restiez le David charmant que j'ai connu tout en restant Rodney. Pour vous quitter, j'improviserais plus tard, promis ! Rodney, c'est tellement adorable, je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez.

- Obliger Sheppard a initialisé tout ce que je lui demande sans râler.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai ce pouvoir, mais je promets d'essayer. Merci, Rodney. Je vais me remettre au travail le plus vite possible.

Nous nous levons tout les 2 du canapé, il me prend la main :

- Vous êtes sure que cela va allait ?

- Tout à fait sure Rodney.

J'adore quand il est attentionné comme cela.

- Encore merci.

- De rien, les amis sont fait pour cela, dit en sortant.

Ami ? Il vient de me poignarder en plein cœur là.

oOo

En collaboration avec Rodney, j'écris à mes parents et à ma mère surtout. Nous nous installons dans un coin du mess. C'est Rodney qui a eu l'idée de m'aider à écrire. Il a remarqué que j'avais du mal à m'y mettre et est arrivé sous un faux prétexte dans mon bureau pour m'en parler. Décidant qu'il fallait s'y atteler tout de suite, il m'a pris la main sans même sans rendre compte et m'a entraîné vers le mess. On aurait dit deux gamins qui se dépêchaient d'aller ouvrir leurs cadeaux un matin de Noël. Depuis quelques temps, Rodney est beaucoup plus ouvert avec moi. Et nous voilà, maintenant tous les 2 côte à côte en train d'écrire une gentille petite lettre de réconciliation à mes parents.

- Bon que leur dites vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Que voulez-vous leur dire ?

- Bien, que je suis désolée, que je n'ai jamais voulu dire cela, enfin les formules d'usage. S'il y a un usage dans ce cas de figure.

- Dites leur bien que vous étiez crevée, que vos paroles ont dépassées vos pensées.

Rodney et moi terminons la lettre quand John vient s'asseoir à côté de nous avec son plateau :

- Bonjour vous deux, que faites-vous de si secret pour vous installer dans un coin ?

- J'écris une lettre à mes parents.

- Et vous avez besoin de McKay pour cela ?

- John, vous apprendrez que je suis une aide précieuse, grogna l'objet de mes pensées.

- Mais je n'en doute pas, ricana Sheppard.

- Si vous pouviez arrêter de sourire ainsi bêtement Sheppard ! Je vous laisse, j'ai encore du travail et Zelenka ne peut pas se débrouiller sans moi.

Rodney se lève en m'adressant un minuscule sourire et ignore dédaigneusement Sheppard. Celui-ci a le sourire moqueur. Dès que Rodney quitte son champ de vision, il se tourne vers moi, l'œil rieur :

- Et c'est ça qui vous a fait tombé amoureuse ?

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Rodney est quelqu'un de très bien. Vous aussi vous l'aimez bien. C'est votre ami. Votre meilleur ami !

- Oui, j'admets que McKay a des qualités, très cachées mais là quand même. Mais je n'envisage pas de vouloir passer le reste de ma vie avec lui.

- Encore heureux !!! ris-je.

- Et du côté de David, où en êtes vous ?

- Nous prenons nos vacances ensemble pour le mois de novembre, nous allons manger chez mes parents pour Thanksgiving.

- Oh, j'imagine bien le gentil repas avec la dinde.

- Nous arrivons le mercredi soir avec ma sœur et mon beau-frère. Nous passons la nuit là-bas avant le repas du lendemain avec ma grand-mère.

- Et pour le quitter, quelles sont les dernières idées ?

- Oh lui ! Pour l'instant, il se rapproche plutôt du chemin du séminaire.

- Pendant que vous y êtes, pourquoi n'en faites vous pas un homo ?

Teyla arrivant ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre. Mentalement, je classe son idée sous la rubrique urgences extrêmes/derniers recours.

----------------------------------------------


	13. Chapitre 13

**Clio Reap **: L'explication avec l'E2PZ se trouve dans le chapitre 1.

----------------------------------------------

Je n'ai jamais autant attendu et à la fois redouté une date. La date de notre départ sur Terre. J'attends avec impatience le moment où Rodney et moi serons loin de toute l'agitation d'Atlantis. Le moment où il serait de nouveau plus détendu, où nous serions juste tous les 2. Mais j'ai peur également de me faire des illusions sur ces derniers mois. Rodney et moi, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. John a autant de subtilité qu'une huître **(3)** mais ses idées marchent assez bien. Et puis il a de la chance que Rodney ne comprenne rien au mystère de l'amour. Après le dîner, il a inventé une mission spéciale sur une planète ensoleillée avec la mer et du sable fin juste pour McKay et moi. Une histoire de traduction sur un temple bidon. Enfin on a eu droit à 3 jours de vacances avec deux gardes pour la sécurité comme dit Sheppard. Trois jours de vacances où Rodney n'a pas arrêté de râler qu'il faisait trop chaud, que le sable était trop fin et lui rentrait dans les vêtements. J'ai appris qu'il pouvait attraper tout à la fois une insolation, une contraction des muscles à cause de la position de travail accroupie et une maladie venant des petites bêtes microscopiques présentes dans le sable. Ne me demandez pas le nom, j'avais zappé son discours depuis longtemps. Un tel comportement aurait pu me faire fuir dans le sens inverse. Et bien, je suis bonne à enfermer car au contraire je le trouvais vraiment mignon. Pour son insolation, je lui aurais même passé de la crème solaire dans le dos pour lui faire plaisir…

Et voilà, maintenant je suis devant la porte avec les dizaines de personnes qui part en vacances. Lorne part aussi avec sa nouvelle petite amie, une infirmière du nom de Stéphanie. Ces derniers jours, au détour d'un couloir, j'ai entendu une petite laborantine faire remarquer ironiquement à un militaire que cela fait 2 fois que le docteur McKay et le docteur Weir prenait leurs vacances en même temps. Génial, si déjà il y a des rumeurs sur notre compte qui se développent dans la Cité, j'aimerai tout autant qu'il a un fondement et des bénéfices pour moi.

Rodney est à mes côtés. Tant pis pour les rumeurs, je suis heureuse de partir avec lui. John tient à venir nous dire au revoir, il me prend dans ses bras et me murmure :

- Elisabeth, interdiction de revenir sans être la femme la plus courageuse de l'univers.

Je lui fais les gros yeux, interrogative. Il se rapproche de moi pour m'embrasser et me souhaiter de bonnes vacances :

- La femme de McKay est à mon sens, la femme la plus courageuse au monde.

- Idiot, mais j'espère…

- Vous ne passez pas la porte sinon.

Il se recule et dit à Rodney :

- McKay, je trouve que vous êtes bien joyeux pour quelqu'un qui déteste quitter son labo. Vous avez pris plus de congés que moi cette année.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires Sheppard.

- Mais moi aussi, je suis triste de vous quittez quelques temps. Bonnes vacances quand même.

Le vortex s'ouvre. Les premiers voyageurs passent. Rodney les suit. Je me retourne une dernière fois vers John, Carson, Teyla et Ronon. John lève le pouce en signe de victoire. J'aimerais avoir son optimisme.

Arrivée au SGC, je file appeler ma mère. La sonnerie est longue, très longue… Enfin, on décroche :

- Maman ?

- Elisabeth ?

- Oui, maman, oh que je suis contente de te parler, je suis dans le Colorado à la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Je suis de retour aux Etats-Unis. Je suis tellement désolée pour toute cette histoire.

Je passe 5 minutes à me répandre en excuse et je lui annonce que David est là avec moi et que comme j'ai marqué dans la lettre, nous serons là pour Thanksgiving. Je me sens un peu mieux quand elle me fait le coup de l'hypocrisie, elle aussi ;

- Je t'assure ma chérie, je n'ai jamais voulu me mêler de tes affaires. Quand qu'aux marches nuptiales, où as-tu été chercher ça ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas une de ces mères qui veulent à tout prix casser leur fille. Naturellement papa et moi nous serions ravis de te voir t'installer avec un homme bien, mais tu sais parfaitement que je n'en ai jamais dis un mot.

Quand je la sens prête à raccrocher, je lui offre ma dernière offrande de paix :

- Au fait, il a déjà hâte de manger la dinde. Il t'a jugée comme une très bonne cuisinière.

Si cela ne suffit pas à nous rabibocher, je me demande ce qui le ferait.

oOo

Rodney et moi attendons notre avion qui doit nous emmener à New York. Le repas n'est que dans 3 jours, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il va faire durant tout ce temps :

- Vous allez voir votre sœur ou vous rentrez chez vous ?

- Je ne vais pas au Canada.

- Où allez vous alors ?

- Je pense prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour visiter un peu New York. Ce n'est pas la peine de partir pour le Canada pour seulement quelques jours.

- Je vous interdis d'aller à l'hôtel ! Vous avez une chambre qui vous attend chez moi.

- Ok, dit-il tout simplement en partant s'acheter des barres chocolatées.

C'est tout Rodney ça, pas de « vous êtes sûre que cela ne vous dérange pas », pas de « je ne voudrais déranger ». Bon au moins, il est franc, pas de chichis qui ne servent à rien, mais quand même…

oOo

M'endormir avec Rodney de l'autre côté du mur, c'est assez compliqué. Mais alors vivre avec lui 2 jours, cela l'est encore plus ! Il est infernal, je crois que je n'aurais pas à inventer des excuses pour le plaquer. Il me rend folle !!! Je vais craquer. Cet homme a passé trop de temps dans le statut de célibataire ! Entre les lumières qui restent allumées, la vaisselle non rangée et la TV accompagnée des commentaires, je le haïs, mais seigneur qu'est ce que je l'aime…

----------------------------------------------

**(3)** Désolée pour tous les huîtres qui me liront...


	14. Chapitre 14

----------------------------------------------

Rodney a disparu depuis plusieurs heures et nous devons partir assez rapidement pour Washington. Je réfléchis à quelle attitude adopter durant le séjour. Style copine sympa ? Pragmatique et détractée ? Douce et agréable ? Mes bagages sont dans la voiture, ceux de Rodney aussi. Enfin ceux que j'ai trouvés dans l'entrée. Depuis 3 jours, j'ai l'impression d'être mariée mais seulement avec les désavantages. Pas de câlins, pas de mots doux, pas de sexe ; juste de la vaisselle en double, l'ordinateur et la TV qui fonctionnent presque en continu, plus d'eau chaude après qu'il ait pris sa douche et mon frigo dévalisé. Mais je continue d'être sereine et heureuse. Rodney a tout de même des côtés adorables, j'ai quelqu'un à qui parler le soir, quelqu'un qui me fait rire, quelqu'un qui me fait rager, un homme à la maison quoi. Et encore mieux, un homme que j'aime.

Perdues dans mes pensées, je ne le vois pas arriver. Il jette 2 bouquets de fleurs sur le siège arrière de la voiture en m'expliquant :

- J'en ai pris un pour votre grand-mère aussi, c'est la moindre des choses.

Ce n'est pas juste tant de sollicitudes et de gentillesse alors que je cherche désespérément des raisons de me détacher de lui. Je suis à deux doigts de lui dire : « Passez-moi la facture » pour qu'il me réponde « D'accord ». Cela m'aiderai à me sentir mieux. Ou pire.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû, dis-je. J'apporte un cadeau.

- Il me faut être irréprochable. Vous voulez que je conduise pendant le trajet ?

- Non merci, conduire me détend.

Il ne lève pas d'objection.

- Que sont devenus les jeunes mariés ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai essayé d'appeler ma sœur hier soir quand vous étiez en train d'analyser je ne sais quoi sur votre ordinateur. Mais le téléphone a sonné dans le vide. Nous verrons bien ce soir, je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fait déjà presque 6 mois qu'ils sont mariés.

- Ils on passé leur lune de miel en France ?

- Oui, Paris et la côté méditerranéenne.

- C'est vrai que la France est pas mal. J'y ai vécu quand j'étais enfant, poursuit-il. Mon père y a travaillé plusieurs années. J'étais très jeune lorsque nous avons vécu en Europe. Mon père était ingénieur et se déplaçait pas mal. C'est pourquoi que je suis né en Angleterre. Nous avons même habité en Afrique quelques mois. Vous n'imaginez pas la chaleur. C'est affreux. Ma sœur et moi, nous nous sommes retrouvés en pension au Canada vers nos 10 ans. Très mauvais souvenir, la pension. Je n'étais pas du genre à aimer la vie en société.

Et toujours pas actuellement. Cette réplique heureusement ne passe pas mes lèvres et je retiens mon souffle, je viens d'en apprendre plus en 11 phrases sur McKay qu'en 3 ans à travailler avec lui. Je ressens tout à coup, beaucoup de solitude en lui. Enfant surdoué seul, adulte génial seul. Triste constat. Je lui dis tout de même :

- Atlantis est pourtant une sorte de grande pension.

- C'est vrai, admet-il en esquissant un semblant de sourire. Mais sur Atlantis, je ne sens plus à ma place. Mon laboratoire et mes collègues font un peu partie de ma famille.

- Vous mettez votre laboratoire avant vos collègues ?

- Lui est toujours là pour moi.

- Vous savez vous avez plus que des collègues, vous avez des amis.

Il continue sans me répondre :

- Je me rappelle qu'en pension, j'étais le créateur et seul membre permanent du club de sciences et d'astrophysique. Club interdit aux filles. Je les trouvais trop bêtes pour pouvoir faire des sciences, sauf ma sœur évidemment, mais elle ne voulait pas en faire partie.

- Espèce de sale sexiste ! lui fais-je remarquer en riant.

- Oui, je l'admets. Malgré le fait d'être une femme, le Colonel Carter est assez douée. Disons que j'étais à l'âge simpliste où on n'a pas encore découvert ce que les filles peuvent avoir d'intéressant.

Etant donné mon état actuel, je trouve sa remarque vaguement déstabilisante. Au fil du trajet, le réchauffement de la planète Elisabeth atteint la cote d'alerte. Mon sang tambourine dans mes veines, mes terminaisons nerveuses me chatouillent. Le simple parfum de sa mousse à raser me donne le vertige. Je suis contente qu'il se soit confié. Avec Rodney, cela veut dire « grande confiance ».

J'étais en train de me demander quoi dire maintenant, quand à une seconde près, j'ai failli nous mettre dans le décor. Nous sommes depuis quelques temps sur une route tranquille après être sortie de l'autoroute et j'ai relâché mon attention quelques secondes ; tout à coup 2 garçons à vélo déboulent à toute allure d'un chemin de terre transversale, juste devant mes roues. Je fais une violente embardée et je termine de l'autre côté de la route.

- Mon Dieu !

Mon cœur tambourine comme un fou. Rodney qui avait retenu son souffle, vide ses poumons :

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui, ça va.

Les 2 gamins ne sont même pas tombés de vélos, ils regardent la voiture d'un air ébahi.

- P'tits cons…. rien dans la tête, marmonne Rodney.

Je redémarre. Rodney veut aller les engueuler, mais je lui dis que cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Je vous jure, quand je dis que les gamins c'est une absurdité !

- Vous êtes énervé, les enfants c'est plein de bonheur. Mais si vous trouvez cela si répugnant, je peux dire à ma mère que je vous quitte car vous n'en voulez pas.

- On est déjà au stade du planning familial ?

- Non, non, dis-je précipitamment.

Me serais-je trahie, par hasard ? Mon travail est trop prenant et puis pour des enfants, il faut un père. Trouvons déjà le père et après nous verrons. J'imagine bien avoir des enfants un jour bien sûr, mais je n'en suis pas encore là. Je ne suis pas au point de paniquer pour mon horloge biologique. Enfin pas trop souvent. Quelques fois, je m'imagine à 47 ans seule et sans enfant. Je serais « Tante Liz » pour les gosses de Sue et de Joe et « Cette pauvre Elisabeth » pour tous les autres. Et ma mère continuerait de m'appeler toutes les semaines en me demandant « Alors chérie, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé de beau ces derniers temps ? »

Je bannis de mon esprit ce cauchemar en disant précipitamment :

- En fait, je ne leur donnerai pas d'autres explications. C'est fini point.

Rodney ne fait aucun commentaire.

oOo

Nous arrivons enfin.

- J'espère que vous avez faim. Ma mère fait toujours trop à manger et si vous ne vous resservez pas, elle se vexe, dis-je avant de me rendre compte que je parlais à Rodney McKay. Elle cuisine à merveille, mais elle s'excuse toujours pour tout ce qu'elle apporte à table. La viande est trop cuite ou pas assez, les pommes de terre trop dorées ou trop pâles, la sauce trop épaisse ou trop liquide, elle trouvera toujours quelque chose alors que tout est parfait.

La maison de mes parents est une grande demeure bourgeoise dans le parfait style de la côté est. Pierres blanche, grande et un immense jardin. Adolescente, je la trouvais sans style et sans originalité, mais aujourd'hui je la vois pour ce qu'elle est : sécurisante, confortable, traditionnelle, comme mes parents.

Je me gare dans l'allée à côté d'une grosse Mercedes grise. La voiture de Paul. Nous descendons de voiture et je suis surprise de ne voir personne venir nous accueillir. Ah si, voilà Eglantine, notre petite chatte qui vient se frotter dans mes jambes et aller renifler Rodney. Eglantine est une grosse chatte de 5 ans, de race norvégienne avec des grands poils blancs et gris. Plus affectueuse qu'elle je ne connais pas. Le soir, elle vient sur nos genoux devant la TV. Le matin lorsque je lui donne à manger, elle avance sa tête vers moi comme pour me faire un bisou. D'une paresse sans faille, elle daigne quelques fois sortir chasser ou simplement observer les oiseaux et les petits mulots. Rodney a l'air à l'aise avec les animaux, les chats en particulier, car il est déjà en train de la caresser et de lui gratter la tête entre les oreilles. J'entends le ronronnement jusqu'à moi.

- Alors prêt à reprendre le costume de David Weyl, médecin de génie.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul génie : Rodney McKay.

Je souris devant son sérieux.

- Alors médecin assez compétent, cela vous va ?

Il acquiesce. Je lui prends la main et je frappe à la porte. J'entends des bruits de pas précipités. Mon père ouvre la porte d'entrée.

- Elisabeth, ma petite. Dieu soit loué, tu es là.

Je souris, il ne va pas m'avoir une deuxième fois :

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, papa…. Eglantine a mangé le rôti, maman fait une crise dans la cuisine et on t'envoie acheter des plats cuisinés chez le traiteur.

- Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai….

Sans prévenir, un nœud froid et horrible me contracte l'estomac. Je serre fortement la main de Rodney à lui broyer. Mais il ne bronche pas. Mon père ne joue pas la comédie Tout a coup, il prend un coup de vieux.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, papa, que se passe-t-il ?

-------------------------------------------


	15. Chapitre 15

----------------------------------------------

- Sue…. elle est partie.

- Quoi ??? Partie ? Comment cela partie ?

Il hausse les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Elle a laissé un mot à Joe sur la table de la cuisine et elle s'est évaporée, disparue. Quelques heures avant de partir pour chez nous.

J'ai comme un coup de barre, la chair de poule. Je chancelle. Je crois m'évanouir. Rodney me retient doucement mais fermement.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle l'a quitté ?

Il se contente de hocher la tête. J'ai la bouche sèche. Mon mal de tête arrive à grand pas. Je demande bêtement :

- Joe est là ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Pas fort. Ta mère non. Je suis navré, ça tombe vraiment mal pour vous, rajoute-il à l'intention de Rodney.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais ne restons pas là, cela n'arrangera rien, répond-t-il.

Je bouge enfin, je lâche les valises et je traverse l'entrée moquettée comme un zombie pour atteindre le salon. Je manque de renverser les antiquités de mon père astiquées avec soin Je franchis les doubles portes du salon. Moi qui m'attendais à trouver ma mère en larmes ou en train de courir dans tous les sens, j'ai un choc. Elle est assise, immobile dans un fauteuil. Comme mon père, elle a l'air ahurie, stupéfaite et semble avoir pris un coup de vieux. Elle tourne la tête et tremblante murmure :

- Oh, Liz….

Je me précipite pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je lui passe un bras autour des épaules. Que faire d'autre ? Je lui dis de ne pas s'en faire, de ne pas se rendre malade. Mais cela est d'un banal. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Je suis moi-même encore engourdie, j'ai reçu un coup de massue. Ma mère se redresse lentement et dit d'une voix chevrotante et incertaine que je ne lui connaissais pas :

- Nous l'avons appris par Joe, il y a une demi heure. Il était quasiment sûr que nous aurions des nouvelles, qu'elle nous aurait téléphonés. Mais non, c'est lui qui a annoncé la nouvelle. Maintenant, il attend qu'elle appelle ici, qu'elle donne signe de vie. Elle savait que nous devions tous être ici ce soir.

Debout devant la fenêtre, Joe nous tourne le dos. Je hasarde :

- Ca va, Joe ?

- Quelle question ! A ton avis ? dit-il hargneux en se passant une main irritée dans les cheveux.

Il se retourne et dit comme pour lui même :

- A quoi elle joue ? Nom de nom, à quoi joue-t-elle ?

- Asseyez vous David, murmure mon père. Je vais vous chercher à boire. Que prendrez-vous ?

- Du whisky, si vous avez.

- Sers un porto à maman, papa, dis-je. Elle en a bien besoin. Et aussi un whisky pour moi, par la même occasion.

Mon père part, et un silence lugubre s'abat sur nous. Pour un peu, on aurait cru qu'un décès venait de survenir dans la famille.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle disait dans sa lettre ? demande-je au bout d'un moment.

Sans un mot, Joe me tend une feuille de papier tout simple.

« Cher Joe,

Je suis terriblement navrée, mais je ne suis trompée. Ne m'en veux pas. C'est horrible, mais rien ne marche entre nous. Je pars de la maison. Je dois réfléchir. Je logerai chez des amis pendant quelques temps. Pardonne moi. Sois gentil de dire à papa et maman de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je les contacterai bientôt.

Sue. »

Je suis au bord de la nausée :

- C'est absolument navrant, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Moi je sais, marmonne Joe.

Il est blessé et surtout fou de rage. C'est compréhensible. J'ai envie de passer le billet à Rodney, mais il est assis tout au bout du canapé et cela n'aurait pas délicat de ma part d'étaler l'humiliation de Joe devant un parfait étranger pour lui. Rodney ne demande rien, ne vient pas lire au dessus de mon épaule et ne fait aucun commentaire. Je lui en sais gré de sa politesse et de sensibilité. Mon père revient avec les boissons. Je relis la note :

- Mais comment as-t-elle pu partir sans que tu ne t'aperçoives de rien ?

- J'étais partir jouer au golf couvert avec des amis, me répond Joe en s'affalant lourdement sur le sofa. Nous veniez de rentrer de courses et j'avais envie de jouer. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça, non !

- Vous vous étiez disputés ? réagis-je aussitôt.

- Mais non ! répond-il avec colère.

- Et quand tu es revenu, elle était partie ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ! aboya-t-il.

Il porte son verre à ses lèvres et ajoute :

- Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Après un nouveau long silence pénible, il reprend furieux :

- Comment a-t-elle pu me faire cela ? Qu'est ce qui lui a pris, putain !

Personne n'a osé émettre un commentaire.

- J'étais sous le choc, poursuit mon beau-frère. J'ai fait la razzia d'alcool. Puis j'ai roulé jusqu'ici où tes parents n'étaient au courant de rien.

- Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas fait enlever, pleurniche ma mère.

- Mais non, voyons, la rassure mon père.

- C'est tout à fait possible. On n'a pu l'obliger à écrire ce mot sous la contrainte pour faire croire….

- Mais bien sûr que non ! réplique Joe en haussant le ton. Les gens qui se font enlever n'emballent pas leurs vêtements, leurs petites affaires, leur trousse de maquillage jusqu'au vernis à ongles !

Le silence se réinstalle que rompt mon père :

- Mon garçon, je sais que vous êtes bouleversé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour parler à Hélène de cette manière !

- Désolé, s'excuse Joe.

- Je vais voir où en est le dîner, dit-elle en se levant chancelante.

A sa voix mal assurée, on la devine sur le point de craquer. Je la suis dans la cuisine.

- Ca y est le dîner est perdu, se lamente-t-elle au bord des larmes ou ouvrant le four. C'était presque prêt quand Joe est arrivé, je devais baisser le thermostat, mais tu penses avec tout cela, j'ai oublié. Regarde moi ce pauvre rôti ! Tout desséché.

- Personne ne remarquera. A mon avis, tout le monde a l'appétit coupé.

- Et les pommes de terre sont trop cuites. Elles sont immangeables.

- Moi, c'est ainsi que je les aime, répond Rodney en se glissant derrière nous.

- Vous êtes bien le seul. Je vais tout jeter ou tout donner à Eglantine. Mais je vais quand même faire le jus pour le rôti. Où est le fond de viande ?

Et elle se met à chercher dans les placards avec fébrilité :

- Où est-il donc ? Je sais que j'en ai acheté !

- Laisse maman, je n'en occupe. Je ferai la sauce…enfin le jus. Va t'asseoir et profite de ton porto.

Brusquement, son assurance fragile se brise. Elle éclate en sanglot et porte ses 2 mains à son visage :

- Tout est de ma faute !

Affolée, je l'assoie à la table de la cuisine et la prend par les épaules en jetant à David des regards pleins d'effroi.

- Comment ça, de ta faute ? Tu n'y es pour rien !

- Je suis sa mère !

Et voilà, pourquoi faut-il que les parents se sentent-ils responsables des problèmes de leurs enfants. Sue et moi ne sommes plus des enfants, si nous faisons des bêtises, maman n'est pas responsable. Ce n'est de sa faute que je n'ai personne dans ma vie, ce n'est pas de sa faute que le chien de Sue est mort, il y a 5 ans malgré ce qu'elle pense toujours et ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que ma sœur a choisi de quitter son mari sans explication le mercredi soir avant Thanksgiving quand tout le monde est à la maison. Au passage, je note mentalement qu'elle a vraiment choisi son moment pour se faire remarquer.

Je détache un morceau d'essuie-tout et je le tends à ma mère :

- Tu n'y es pour rien maman.

Peu à peu, elle reprend ses esprits. Elle s'essuie les yeux et renifle :

- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas prévenue ? Elle aurait pu me parler tout de même, je suis sa mère !

Si je répondrais à cette remarque en toute honnêteté, je crois qu'elle aurait encore plus été effondrée. Ma mère continue de se questionner :

- J'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, il y a 3 ou 4 semaines. Mais pas une fois, je n'ai imaginé…. Je me suis dis que c'était moi qui lui tapais sur les nerfs. Ou qu'elle était enceinte et ne savait pas comment nous l'annoncer. Je sais que je suis parfois casse-pieds….

Elle se remet à pleurer. Elle me fait pitié. Je repensé à leurs fiançailles et à leur mariage. Elle avait l'air si amoureuse, si rayonnante, comment aurait-on pu savoir ? Elle était très amoureuse le jour là ou au moins le semblait. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre temps ?

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu n'es pas voyante.

Les yeux de ma mère tombent sur Eglantine qui passe dans ses jambes.

- Pauvre petite, j'ai oublié de lui donner à manger.

Assise maintenant, à côté de sa gamelle, Eglantine nous lance des regards à fendre l'âme. Et en bonne chatte bien élevée, elle n'émet pas de miaou car elle doit avoir compris que tout ne va pas pour le mieux dans son petit monde.

- Je vais le nourrir, dis-je. Monte te rafraîchir pour le repas. Je vais m'occuper de tout.

Une fois la porte refermée, je fouille les placards avec frénésie. Depuis qu'ils avaient refait la cuisine, je n'y trouvais plus rien.

- Où est cette foutue pâté ?

Appuyé contre le plan de travail, Rodney a croisé les bras sur la poitrine :

- Vous croyez qu'elle est partie rejoindre un homme ?

- Non ! Mais j'aurais du être là avec elle, j'aurais du faire quelque chose avant ce gâchis.

Enfin, j'ai mis la main sur une boîte. Objectif ouvre boite maintenant. Ca y est. Je sens Eglantine qui vient vérifier le menu. Je pose sa gamelle par terre et elle se jette dessus.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez vous reprocher quoi que ce soit.

- Et bien si !

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- 29 ans, presque 30.

- Elle est donc assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait

- Sauf qu'elle ne sait pas ! Sue a toujours été très dépendante, dépendante de mes parents, dépendante des ses amis, dépendante des ses petits amis. Elle a toujours été trop choyée, mais moi cela n'était égal, au moins durant ce temps là, j'avais la paix !

Eglantine a coincé sa gamelle dans un coin et finit de tout lécher. Comme c'est simple la vie de chat, dormir, s'étendre, dormir, manger, faire un petit tour et dormir encore une fois. Un bon lit au chaud, des repas et surtout pas de relations compliquées. Rodney l'obverse lui aussi.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous imposer cela.

- Aucune importance.

- Oh si, et le rôti desséché ce n'est pas terrible.

- J'ai déjà mangé pire. Vous avez déjà goûté à cette espèce de purée ou de bouillie orange du cuisinier du mess, grimace-t-il ?

- Tu as déjà goûté, David. Et c'est toi qui en reprends toujours !

- Il faut bien se nourrir !

- Au bien, cela t'évitera de t'extasier sur les photos du mariage toute la soirée, tente-je de plaisanter.

- J'aurais préféré.

Il pose son verre vide sur la table et me regarde en croisant les bras. Nous sommes au moins à 3 mètres l'un de l'autre, séparé par une grosse table en pin, mais son regard a suffit à me remuer tout mon être. Naturellement, je m'en veux. Vu les circonstances, mon émoi a quelque chose d'inconvenant : c'est comme raconter des blagues à un enterrement.

oOo

Mon espoir de petit séjour tranquille sans embrouille est maintenant enterré. Sans fleurs, ni couronnes. J'explore à présent le bac à légumes en recherche de légumes prévus pour le repas. Nous sommes toujours seuls dans la cuisine, Rodney tente de me rassurer :

- Liz, tu sais ce n'est pas la fin de tout.

- Pour ma mère, si.

- Si leur couple ne va plus, si Sue s'est trompée autant qu'elle le dise tout de suite, plutôt que dans 5 ans avec 2 gosses sur les bras… Le divorce est une maladie endémique de la société. Vos parents s'y feront très bien. La moitié de la population est soit divorcée, soit séparée. Le mariage n'est qu'une vaste escroquerie. L'amour aussi d'ailleurs.

Je sais qu'il a raison, du moins sur la partie concernant le divorce et les gosses, mais tendue comme je suis, à la moindre contradiction me met en rogue, hors il se trouve que je ne trouve pas les légumes et les entrées :

- Je la tuerais ! Elle n'était pas obligée de nous jouer la grande scène mélo. Si elle était incapable de vivre avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas attendre 3 jours, que le séjour chez mes parents soit passé et bien passé ! Faire semblant durant quelques heures et le quitter après ! Elle pouvait le quitter sans tambour, ni trompette. Et surtout prévenir mes parents !

- La vraie question est de savoir pourquoi elle est allée aussi loin.

- Cela se comprend assez aisément…

J'ai vais développer mon idée quand mon père entre dans la cuisine, un verre à la main :

- Joe a besoin d'un petit remontant, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour chercher des glaçons. Il n'est pas frais le pauvre garçon, et je me sens tellement impuissant pour l'aider.

Une phrase pareille dans la bouche de mon père, je n'imaginais jamais l'entendre. Hébété, il a l'air d'avoir 10 ans de plus.

- Où est ta mère chérie ?

- En haut, elle se repose.

- Pauvre Hélène, c'est un coup rude pour elle. Tu t'occupes du dîner ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Très bien, très bien. Dieu merci tu es là. La table est déjà mise, je vais aller déboucher le vin.

- Papa, quels sont les légumes, s'il te plaît ?

- Je crois que ta mère avait prévu des avocats.

- Merci.

Finalement, je trouve des asperges, reliées en bottes et prêtes pour la casserole. Il y a de la sauce hollandaise aussi. Je trouve aussi une tarte tatin, le dessert préféré de Sue et de la mousse à chocolat, le mien. Tout a été préparé avec l'amour pour les 2 filles de la maison et leurs amoureux. J'en aurais pleuré.

Je panique, je cherche ce fichu jus de viande. Impossible de mettre la main dessus. Je dégote un pot de bouillon tout à fait acceptable, mais il reste à peine de quoi en prendre une petite cuillère. Tant pis, on se contentera de ça. Il faut de la moutarde !

- Pas de panique ! Regarde les casseroles là, je pense que c'est l'entrée. Et je cherche la moutarde, me dit Rodney.

Il fouille comme un voleur pressé dans les placards. Il sort soudain un pot, je hurle :

- Pas de moutarde anglaise ! Tu ne feras jamais manger ça à mon père ! De la moutarde française. De Dijon, c'est encore mieux !

Sans un mot, il remet le pot dans le placard. J'ouvre à toute volée la porte du four, j'attrape le plat de cuisson et je me brûle la main sur la grille. Je pousse un juron. Rodney vient examiner les dégâts :

- Passe toi la main sous l'eau froide.

Je suis trop énervée pour suivre son conseil pourtant judicieux :

- Ca ira, je ne vais pas en mourir !

Il me laisse m'agiter et m'énerver et va se mettre à l'écart. Il s'assoie à la table et caresse Eglantine. Il ne me regarde plus et me lance :

- Je ne veux pas rester dans vos pattes. Mais vous avez besoin de moi, sifflez moi.

J'ai honte :

- Oh excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous criez dessus. Voilà que je m'en prends à vous maintenant. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non.

Ok, il a toujours son air pincé et vexé. Il va falloir que je galère pour arriver à le dérider maintenant. Super, vraiment super Elisabeth. Je travaille mécaniquement à essayer de sauver ce qui peut encore être sauvé à côté une chatte qui ronchonne sous les caresses de mon vrai-faux fiancé et d'un McKay qui ne dit mot. Je me promets mentalement que Sue me paiera ça, elle ne l'emportera pas au paradis !

- David, tu pourrais prévenir papa que le repas est prêt, s'il te plait. Comme cela, il pourra rassembler tout le monde pour manger.

Il part sans piper une parole. Pour couronner le tout, il faudrait que je renverse les plats entre la cuisine et la salle à manger. Un petit repas en enfer, voilà ce qu'il nous manquait…

----------------------------------------------


	16. Chapitre 16

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Elle me font énormément plaisir.**

----------------------------------------------

C'est le dîner le plus sinistre de toute ma vie. Un jour avec Simon, nous étions allés voir un couple d'amis. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se disputer. Les assiettes avaient volé, les plats avec. Heureusement la table avait échappé au massacre. La femme lui avait dit d'aller se faire foutre et son mari avait obtempéré. Mais ensuite, nous en avions bien ri. Je ne nous imagine pas un jour en train de rire de se qui est en train d'arriver.

Comme la table est dressée depuis plusieurs heures, personne n'avait songé à enlever le couvert de Sue désormais superflu. Je le fais disparaître en douce en un clin d'œil. Précaution inutile car la pensée de Sue ne quitte pas la pièce et nos esprits. Jamais je n'ai jamais connu pareille atmosphère dans la maison familiale. Ce soir, l'atmosphère est froide et humide. Au moment de m'asseoir, d'une main très légère, Rodney me prend le bras pour m'écarter sur le passage de Joe qui arrive avec son verre plein en équilibre plus que précaire et qui ne faisait apparemment pas très attention à moi. J'avais fait semblant de ne pas le voir arriver, dans l'espoir que Rodney fasse ce geste justement. Ce qui vous montre que je me recule devant rien. Il me relâche presque aussitôt.

Le repas n'est pas si raté, les légumes sont même plutôt très mangeables, mais je crois que même s'ils mangeaient du charbon noir, cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, vu le plaisir que les uns et les autres prenaient à manger. Quand, mon père coupe le rôti, ma mère n'arrête pas de geindre. Par bonheur Rodney reprend deux fois du rôti. Joe mange peu, parle encore moins, mais son verre se remplit 2 fois plus vite que les autres. J'ai peur que ma mère lui reproche son manque d'appétit et le pousse à bout. Quand elle veut, elle peut se comporter en vraie mère juive. Mange, mange ! Heureusement, ce soir, elle voit bien qu'il est inutile d'essayer. Et je crois qu'elle est trop perturbée elle-même pour dire quoi que ce soit. Même Eglantine semble sensible à l'atmosphère. Elle est couchée par terre en rond sans quémander un petit morceau de viande.

Ma mère se ronge les sangs :

- Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'appelle-t-elle pas ? répète-t-elle sans cesse. Elle doit bien savoir que l'on se fait du souci.

Personne ne répond. Il est difficile de lui dire : « Ne rêves pas ». Je suis tellement contente d'avoir en Rodney un allié. Il est en face de moi et sa bouderie de la cuisine semble passer. De temps, en temps, il croise mon regard et il me fait même un imperceptible clin d'oeil comme pour m'encourager. Cela me réconforte. De Joe, assis à ma droite, émane une tension que j'encaisse comme une série de décharges électriques.

Nous terminons le rôti quand ma mère hasarde :

- Je me demande si cela vaut la peine de téléphoner à ses amis, à vos amis ?

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'écrit Joe excédé. Je ne peux pas appeler tout de même appeler nos amis ou les siens pour leur demander s'ils savent où est passé ma femme !

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit fait héberger dans les environs chérie, tente mon père pour calmer le jeu pendant que maman s'est mise à trembler.

- Mais presque tous ses amis habitent dans le coin, gémit ma mère. A moins qu'elle ne soit allée se réfugier chez une amie d'enfance qui aurait déménagée. Tu ne crois pas ? dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Je ne pense pas, et même si c'est le cas, comment veux-tu que je sache où ses anciennes amies habitent ?

De nouveau un silence à couper au couteau. Au moment de débarrasser les assiettes, je saute sur l'occasion pour m'accorder du répit :

- Laissez…. Je m'en occupe.

Mais mon père est déjà debout, il a sûrement eu la même idée que moi.

- Non, laisse chérie. Tu restes ici. Je vais donner un coup de main à ta mère.

Une fois la porte refermée, Joe se passe la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux :

- Nom de nom, comment-elle pu me faire ça ? Qu'est ce que les gens vont penser ?

- Ils vont penser qu'elle a perdu la tête, dis-je.

- Ah, tu crois cela ? Et bien pas moi. Ils vont penser que c'est moi. Que j'ai fait quelque chose. Ou pas fait.

- Bien sûr que non, tente-je de le rassurer.

- Comment cela bien sûr que non ? dit-il se tournant vers moi fou de rage tandis que j'ai un mouvement de recul. Comment madame la diplomate peut-elle en être si sûre ? On va penser que c'est de ma faute, point final.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour aboyer au visage de Liz, crie Rodney en se levant de sa chaise.

Aussitôt, je sens Joe se raidir. Je me rends compte que la simple présence de Rodney est une provocation. Elle semble dire : « Moi, ma copine est avec moi. Ma femme ne se barre pas sans prévenir à l'autre bout du pays en me plantant comme un con devant sa famille ». S'il savait….

- Excuse moi Elisabeth, se force-t-il à dire plein de sarcasmes. Mais comme tu l'as remarqué, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme ce soir. Peut-être que cela ne vous gênerait pas si votre femme vous plaque moins de 6 mois après votre mariage, mais malheureusement moi, cela m'ennuie un peu. Cela m'emmerde même vachement. Ce m'emmerde vachement que tout le monde croit que c'est ma faute.

- Si j'étais à votre place, lui répond Rodney sur un ton égal. L'opinion des autres ne serait pas mon principal souci.

- Et bien, vous n'y êtes pas à ma place. Et de quoi vous mêlez vous ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre condescendance ! Vous rirez moins si Elisabeth vous faisait la même chose. Tient cela pourrait être de famille.

Je suis prête à exploser et Rodney aussi, je le sens. D'un côté, je comprend Joe et souhaite voir Rodney se taire. Je voudrais lui balancer un coup de pieds sous la table. Mais de l'autre côté, être défendu ne me déplaît pas. La tension entre Rodney et Joe est désormais palpable dans l'air.

Je suis enchantée de revoir mes parents entrer dans la pièce avec les desserts que plus personne n'a envie de manger. Enfin personne sauf Rodney. Mais cela va sans dire.

Au moment où nous finissons le téléphone sonne. Nous sursautons tous. Ma mère bondit pour décrocher et file dans l'entrée. L'attente est longue, très longue. Nous sommes sur des charbons ardents. Je vais m'asseoir dans le canapé. Rodney vient se mettre à côté de moi et me prend la main. Je me laisse aller à ce geste de tendresse.

Ma mère revient l'air défait :

- C'était rien, une broutille. Seigneur, qu'est ce que je vais dire ? Si ça se trouve tout va s'arranger, elle est simplement perturbée.

- Perturbée par quoi ? crache Joe, les nerfs à vifs

- Je ne sais pas.

Maman baisse les yeux, elle a l'air si triste et si désemparée que j'en pleurerais. Rodney ne m'a toujours pas lâché la main. Il a la peau douce. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir. Même si tout n'est que bluff.

De nouveau, ce silence lourd de sens. Je suis sûre que le repas de la Cène devait avoir l'air plus joyeux que cette soirée. Je regarde ma montre… 21h30, seulement, j'ai l'impression que des heures sont passées depuis notre arrivée. Je suis vidée. Joe allume la télé, au moins nous avons le malheur du monde qui nous fait relativiser le notre. Je me souviens soudain des 2 bouquets de fleurs restés dans l'entrée. Je file les mettre dans un seau d'eau. J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée pour respirer le bon air pollué de Washington. Il ne fait même pas trop froid pour la fin novembre. Je regarde le jardin qui fait le tour de la maison, il est tout en pelouse et planté de roses rouges et prunes tendrement soignées. Un vieux pommier qui a vu mes premières bêtises et mes premières chutes semble bien seul maintenant sans enfant pour s'y nicher. Une ombre se glisse contre moi par derrière. Elle me prend dans ses bras, je ne pense pas que cela soit pour épater la galerie, galerie il n'y en a pas. Mais je n'ai pas envie de chercher une raison rationnelle, je me laisse serrer dans ses bras, c'est tellement agréable. Et surtout tellement inattendu, tellement pas elle. De toute façon, rien ne tourne rond ce soir. L'ombre parle :

- Jolie soirée en perspective. Je propose une parie de Monopoly pour tuer le temps.

- Une partie de Cluedo, plutôt version « La jeune épouse disparue ». Je suggère que Sue s'est enfuie avec Bob le bricoleur à Los Angeles pour y faire fortune dans le cinéma. Excuse moi, c'est ridicule. Ma sœur est on ne sait où et je fais du mauvais humour.

- J'ai besoin de bouger, pas toi ?

Non, vu notre position, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger. Je suis très bien moi dans ses bras. Mais marcher me ferait du bien, c'est vrai.

- Pourquoi pas, une petite promenade ne fera pas de mal.

Je file prévenir ma mère que David et moi sortons un peu. Elle comprend tout à fait que nous voulions nous changer les idées. Je lui propose de venir avec nous, mais elle décline en prétextant qu'elle doit rester là au cas où Sue appelle. Joe ronfle devant la TV et mon père en profite pour aller dans son bureau. Il doit avoir lui aussi besoin de se calmer.

Je prends mon manteau et celui de Rodney et file le rejoindre sur le pas de la porte.

---------------------------------------


	17. Chapitre 17

**Cette suite a été un peu longue à arriver et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

----------------------------------------------

L'hiver s'est installé et bien installé en cette fin de novembre. Malgré mon manteau, mes gants et mon écharpe, j'ai froid. Je ne sais pas comment fait Rodney avec sa petite veste, lui qui se plaint toujours :

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

Il a secoué la tête :

- J'ai le chauffage central.

Je n'insiste pas et hausse les épaules. John n'arrête pas de me dire que McKay râle toujours à propos du temps, mais bon il est vrai qu'il est canadien. Le froid, cela le connaît. Et puis j'ai connu des hommes qui sortent sans veste par 5 degrés juste pour prouver qu'ils sont des durs. Une idée me vient :

- Je vais appeler chez moi pour voir si Sue ne m'a pas laissé un message à la maison sur le répondeur.

Je prend mon portable et entre mon numéro puis le numéro de code de mon répondeur pour accéder aux messages. Rien, pas un message. Je suis déçue, Rodney s'en rend compte. Il s'approche et me dit :

- Elle doit digérer ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui, laisse lui le temps.

- Oh, Rodney, je suis tellement confuse de te faire subir tout cela. Ce n'est tellement pas ce que j'avais prévu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'encaisse. J'ai connu des situations pires.

- En tout quel soulagement de pouvoir s'échapper !

Il fait froid mais la soirée est agréable, j'adore Washington DC. C'est un endroit très agréable. C'est une ville à contrastes. Certains des quartiers aux alentours sont pauvres et dilapidés. Les quartiers de banlieue en Virginie et au Maryland sont habités par beaucoup de politiciens, diplomates étrangers, fonctionnaires d'état et de gens d'affaires internationaux qui sont tous attirés par ce centre de gouvernement de renommée mondiale. La ville elle-même est habitée d'une myriade d'autochtones et d'immigrés de nombreux pays, pauvres ou de classe moyenne. C'est une des villes les plus cosmopolites des États-Unis avec de nombreux quartiers et restaurants ethniques offrant une variété de cuisines exotiques. Mes parents habitent en plein centre ville. Le centre ville de Washington est un des plus beaux endroits du monde pour moi, il est magnifiquement conçu avec de larges avenues bordées d'arbres, de bâtiments et de monuments magnifiques.

- J'adore cette ville et à cette période c'est magnifique. Regarde les décorations de Noël sont déjà mises en place. C'est superbe.

- Ouais…, me répond Rodney pas vraiment convaincu.

- Mais si, regarde cette lumière ! Cette lumière d'hiver, si légère, un mélange de gris, de bleu, avec des teintes argentées qui t'entoure.

- Tu ne connais pas Paris alors. C'est la ville la plus romantique que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir. Pourtant je ne suis pas vraiment sentimental. Ce n'est pas un mystère si tant de peintres sont venus à Paris, ils sont venus chercher cette lumière diffuse. C'est peut-être grâce à cette lumière que les gens sont aussi beaux à Paris. J'ai été à Los Angeles un jour avec Jeannie, tout le monde a un teint orange. C'est peut-être à cause des UV..., continue-t-il en riant.

- Je suis toujours allée à Paris seulement pour le travail et toujours entre 2 avions. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'y aller pour me promener.

- Il faudra y aller c'est vraiment magnifique.

Je n'ai pas osé demander si on y irait tous les 2 un jour. L'humidité nous colle à la peau, mais c'est toujours plus supportable que l'atmosphère du salon.

- Rodney, tu aurais dû être plus gentil avec Joe, reconnais que tu as un peu exagéré. Il ne te plait pas, mais vu les circonstances, tu aurais pu te montrer plus indulgent.

- Ouais, mais je hais son air arrogant.

- Rodney, fais un effort.

- Je lui dirai un mot gentil quand nous rentrerons.

- Ca risque d'envenimer les choses, il sent que tu ne l'aimes pas et à mon avis c'est réciproque. Si jamais il a l'impression que tu le plains, cela va faire des étincelles.

- Dans ce cas, je ne dirai rien, il faut savoir ce que tu veux Elisabeth. Mais je le trouve condescendant, moi je ne m'aurais pas attendu 6 mois pour me tirer.

Je préfère ne rien répondre. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a trouvé ma sœur, mais si elle l'a épousé c'est qu'elle l'aimait, non ? Comme j'aime Rodney et je suis certaine que tous ne me comprendraient pas. Ma sœur a toujours été très courtisée, plus que moi. Et elle est trop gentille. Il lui est même arrivé de sortir avec des hommes dont elle n'avait rien à faire simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à leur faire de la peine en refusant. Cela l'a mis quelques fois dans des situations impossibles. J'explique tout cela à Rodney :

- Le problème s'est que, quand un homme lui plaisait vraiment, elle le montrait et alors le type n'avait plus rien à conquérir. J'espérais sincèrement qu'avec Joe, elle avait trouvé le bon.

- Ou alors le problème est d'obtenir ce qu'on voulait et de découvrir qu'on y tenait pas tant que cela finalement.

- Peut-être bien, vous êtes bien philosophe ce soir docteur McKay, ris-je.

Rodney hausse les sourcils. L'air glacial s'enroule en écharpe autour de moi. Rodney me dit :

- On ne pourrait pas accélérer le pas ? On se gèle.

- Pourquoi as-tu mis une aussi petite veste aussi. Mais c'est vrai qu'il fait très froid ce soir.

Il accélère le pas, je cours presque pour le rattraper.

- Y a pas que toi qui ais froid, tu pourrais m'attendre !

Il s'arrête et m'attend. Il fait un petit geste en ouvrant les bras. J'hésite, est-ce que je me fais des films ou est-ce un signe pour que je m'y réfugie. Je choisis l'option 2. Je glisse mon bras autour de sa taille et je me pelotonne tout contre lui.

Nous marchons ainsi quelques mètres avant qu'il se mette à pleuvoter. Nous nous arrêtons en scrutant le ciel d'un œil dubitatif. Je me tourne vers Rodney :

- Ca va dégringoler d'une minute à l'autre. Nous devrions aller dans un café nous abriter.

- Bonne idée.

- Tu as de l'argent ? Moi non, je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose non plus.

Rodney finit par trouver quelques dollars dans ses poches et nous courrons vers un petit café bondé. Nous nous frayons un chemin entre les clients pour trouver une table quand une voix m'apostrophe :

- Elisabeth !!! Houhou Liz !

Je me retourne et tombe sur Tamara, une vieille connaissance de lycée. Et la pire commère que je connaisse après Madame Friedman. Aie. Maintenant qu'elle est en face de moi, je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue.

- Elisabeth Weir, quelle surprise !!! Cela fait tellement longtemps ! Tu es superbe ! Tu me présentes !

- Euh… Tamara, je te présente David.

- Connaissance d'un soir ou mari fidèle.

Cette fille est une calamitée ! Aucune subtilité et aucune gêne. Je sens Rodney rire en silence à coté de moi. Je réponds calmement :

- Petit ami tout simplement.

- Tout simplement chérie, je suis outré, renchérit Rodney.

Je soupire :

- Fiancé.

- Oh Elisabeth, c'est magnifique. Après le mariage de ta sœur, le tien.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Et toi ?

- Oh moi, tu sais comme c'est.

Non justement, je ne sais pas, mais je souris bêtement. Cette formule veut sûrement dire soit qu'elle passe d'un homme à l'autre, soit qu'elle est lesbienne ou encore qu'elle est totalement sans homme depuis plus de 5 ans. Au choix. Je choisis de hocher la tête d'un air complice.

- Enfin tout cela est formidable. Te revoir après toutes ces années, on était tellement amies elle et moi, ajoute-t-elle à l'intention de Rodney.

Amies ? Cette peste mon amie ? Je n'ai pas les mêmes souvenirs qu'elle !

- Oui, et tu deviens quoi ? Tu bosses où ?

- Je rédige une rubrique dans le New York Times, la rubrique mondaine. Les soirées, les lieux où il faut être, enfin tout ça, tout ça. Je suis à Washington pour affaires.

Les potins, mais bien sûr, j'aurais dû le deviner.

- Et toi Liz, j'ai appris par Ronald qui la sut par Priscille que tu ne bossais plus pour le gouvernement américain.

- En fait, je travaille toujours pour le gouvernement mais plus aux Etats-Unis.

Rodney me prend dans ses bras par derrière, tandis que Tamara s'avance vers moi :

- Raconte.

- Euh en fait, c'est d'un banal, diplomatie, diplomatie.

- Aller ne soit pas timide. Que voulez-vous boire ?

- Une bière.

- 2, corrige-je.

- Très bien. Tu sais que j'ai rencontré Joe un jour à Baltimore, pour affaires, enfin lui y était pour affaire. Moi j'étais en vacances. Je l'ai trouvé superbe, quoi qu'il fasse un peu nouveau riche.

Maintenant qu'elle le dit, tous les petits détails négatifs me remontent à la surface. Un brin de suffisance par-ci, un léger manque d'humour par là ou encore un soupçon d'arrogance… Toutes ces impressions, je les avais laissé de côté pour Sue. La discussion futile de Tamara continue. J'écoute à peine. Je la regarde du coin de l'oeil, mais c'est qu'elle ferait du charme à mon fiancé celle là ! Elle se prend pour qui. Et puis Rodney n'est pas vraiment mon fiancé, mais disons que ce soir plus rien n'est sûr. La dernière heure prouve que Rodney a un statut plus près de fiancé que de celui de collègue. Mais même si tout n'est que mascarade au départ, elle n'est pas sensée faire les yeux doux à mon David juste devant moi. Et cet idiot qui ne voit rien ! Je me rapproche de lui et le serre. Il me regarde bizarrement, je souris comme si de rien n'était. Tout à coup, les paroles de Tamara commencent à m'intéresser :

- Tu sais ce qu'il arrive à Madame Friedman ?

- Non, dis-je intéressée malgré moi.

- Clara a mis les voiles.

- Quoi ?

- Clara Friedman a mis les voiles du domicile de son cher et tendre Jack. Elle est chez une amie dans le Maryland. Elle fait le point sur sa vie.

Cette nouvelle ne me met pas vraiment de bonne humeur, j'aime bien Clara. Mais n'étant qu'humaine, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'à moins sa mère se retiendra de pavoiser quand ma mère serait obligée de lui annoncer la rupture de Sue et Joe.

- Ses parents sont au courant ?

- Oui, et je te dis pas la crise. Enfin, et vous David que faites vous dans la vie ?

- Je suis médecin.

- Médecin, mais c'est passionnant. Vous faites des consultations à domicile, dit-elle d'un ton mièvre.

Non mais, je rêve éveillée, c'est pas possible. Rodney a un sourire crispé :

- Jamais, je suis chirurgien. J'opère seulement à cœur ouvert. Je ne voudrais avoir à vous ouvrir le cœur. Je crois que je vais être impoli, mais nous sommes attendus. Nous n'étions rentrés que pour échapper à la pluie. Mais les parents de Liz doivent nous attendrent.

- Oh, je suis navrée de vous quitter si vite. Mais Elisabeth, on se rappelle. Et David j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Mais moi de même, crie mon amour en m'entraînant déjà dehors en vitesse.

La fine pluie a laissé place à de minuscules flocons de neige. Nous nous arrêtons un peu plus loin pour discuter tranquillement :

- Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé d'elle. Et je tiens à dire que nous n'avons jamais été amies. Connaissances tout au plus.

- Je crois que je l'aurais étranglée si nous étions resté 2 secondes de plus.

- Tu aurais ma permission et ce sauvetage mérite une récompense.

- Une récompense ?

- Oui.

- J'ai envie de chocolat.

- Du chocolat, bien monsieur, à vos ordres ! ris-je en lui faisant le salut militaire. Je connais le meilleur endroit pour cela.

Rodney m'enlève les petits flocons sur mon manteau :

- C'est joli, ce blanc sur ton manteau noir.

- Pourquoi les enlève-tu alors ? En plus, il neige, tout revient tout le temps, c'est inutile.

- Tant pis. Les flocons dans tes cheveux, c'est magnifique.

- Les flocons ou les cheveux ?

- Euh…

- Pas le peine de répondre. Rodney, je voulais te dire, enfin, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais depuis ce soir, le tutoiement est omniprésent. On se tutoie maintenant.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention. Ce n'était pas mon intention de vous gêner docteur Weir.

- Mais tu ne me gênes pas, c'est juste pour faire un constat. Avec tous les événements, on peut bien passer au tutoiement, et puis cela fait un bout de temps que l'on travaille ensemble.

- Bon on opte pour le tutoiement alors.

Il n'a jamais été aussi beau qu'à cette instant, avec la neige qui tombe faisant contraste avec la noirceur de la nuit. Je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de l'embrasser. Un vrai baiser, pas un baiser volé pour le bouquet de fleurs. Pas un baiser de jeu comme dans le jardin. Un baiser d'amour. Je m'approche, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais je vais le faire. Va-t-il me repousser ? Va-t-il y répondre ? Va-t-il prendre ses jambes à son cou ? Toutes ces questions, je me les poserai plus tard, bien plus tard. Après avoir mis mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont douces, elles sont fermes. Je ressens des papillons dans le ventre, mon cœur tambourine. Je sens son cœur battre contre ma poitrine. Il me répond. Il l'approfondit et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Autour de nous, la ville continue de vivre, les gens profitent de leur soirée, les flocons continuent de tomber autour de moi, mais je ne les sens plus, je n'entends plus rien, je suis dans une bulle.

----------------------------------------------


	18. Chapitre 18

----------------------------------------------

Je me recule tout doucement et pose mon front contre le sien. Nous reprenons notre souffle. Je n'ose le regarder, il n'ose pas parler. Je ne sais pas combien de temps de temps nous restons ici, au milieu de la rue sans oser s'observer, sans oser parler. Il me prend enfin le menton et me relève la tête tout doucement pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Je les vois trembler, il tremble de tout son corps. Son regard est interrogateur aussi. Il doit se demander si je vais le rejeter, si je joue encore avec lui ou si je suis sincère. J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait si peu sûr de lui sous ce masque de certitudes.

- Rodney….

- Elisabeth….

- J'ai envie de recommencer.

- C'est bien moi que tu embrasses ?

- Pardon ? demande-je déconcertée.

- Tu ne te trompes pas, je veux dire, je ne suis pas David, pas le David que tu as voulu, pas celui que tu as créé de tout pièce et idéalisé.

- Je n'idéalise personne.

- Mais je veux juste être sûr que c'est moi, Rodney McKay, que tu as eu envie d'embrasser.

- C'est toi Rodney McKay que j'ai eu envie d'embrasser et que je vais réembrasser tout de suite d'ailleurs, sans même sa permission.

Je reprends possession de ses lèvres et nous voilà repartit. Hum c'est encore meilleur la deuxième fois, je crois que je vais continuer à l'embrasser toute ma vie sans relâche pour vérifier si c'est à chaque fois meilleur. Oui, bon programme. Voilà ma mission pour les 50 prochaines années, vérifier que le docteur McKay embrasse toujours aussi bien et même mieux jour après jour. Il me sourit enfin, il a l'air heureux.

- J'ai quand même le droit à mon chocolat ou ceci remplace ma récompense. Parce que sinon, je voudrais bien échanger.

- Tu préfères le chocolat ?! demande-je outrée.

- Je te fais marcher, ne t'inquiète pas. Ces baisers arrivent en premier dans l'ordre de mes préférences pour ce soir, puis le chocolat, mais je ne saurai pas où placer ta copine Tamara.

- Ce n'est pas mon amie !

Nous marchons enlacés en direction du petit café où ils servent les meilleurs chocolats chauds de tout Washington. Une toute petite échoppe dans une rue étroite où personne ne va jamais. La porte en bois grince quand on la pousse et à part une pancarte colorée rien ne laisse penser que tant de merveilles se trouvent derrière. J'y allais souvent en sortant du lycée, toujours seule... Le patron me connaît bien et comble de bonheur, c'est un des rares endroits où je suis connue moi. Pas ma sœur, ou mon père ou même ma mère. Il ne sait pas que je suis la fille du grand Charles Weir. Je ne suis même pas Elisabeth Weir ou le docteur Weir, pour lui je ne suis qu'Elisabeth et j'adore ça. Le patron a maintenant les cheveux bien grisonnants, mais il garde le même sourire et la même bouille enfantine que lorsque j'avais 15 ans. Je le comparais à un magicien des chocolats.

- Bonjour Monsieur Bill.

Il me regarde quelques secondes et s'exclame :

- Elisabeth ! Ca fait au moins 4 ans, j'ai bien cru que tu avais disparu de la surface de la Terre !

- Vous n'êtes pas très loin de la vérité. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait faux bond durant tout ce temps. Mais j'étais absente de Washington.

- Pas d'explications ! Tu connais la règle.

- Oui, la vie infernale de cette planète est laissée à l'extérieur.

- Je vois que tu as bonne mémoire. Suis moi, je vais te dorloter.

- Mais je ne suis pas seule.

Je désigne Rodney derrière moi. Monsieur Bill semble prend seulement conscience de sa présence.

- Je vois que tu t'es enfin décidé à amener quelqu'un. Il n'est jamais trop tard. Quel est votre prénom étranger ?

Rodney est désorienté, il lui serre sa main en se demandant où je l'ai emmené. Il ne répond pas.

- C'est Rodney.

Alors là, il est encore plus perdu. J'ai dis Rodney et pas David. Il est complètement largué le pauvre. Le patron nous conduit vers une petite table dans le fond. Je lui commande 2 de ses spécialités.

- Liz, pourquoi m'avoir présenté comme Rodney ? Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes.

- Monsieur Bill ne sait même pas que je m'appelle Weir. C'est la règle, rien d'extérieur. C'est mon endroit secret. J'y suis toujours allée seule, j'ai passé des heures ici. Tu es la première personne à le savoir.

- Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ?

- Un jour, un ex petit ami particulièrement collant, me suivait depuis la sortie du lycée, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai couru sans vraiment faire attention où j'allais pour le semer. Et je me suis retrouvée dans cette rue. J'ai été intrigué par la porte et je l'ai poussé. Depuis, cela a toujours mon lieu préféré.

- C'est …. particulier.

- C'est très joli, tu veux dire.

- Je ne décorerais pas mes quartiers ainsi, mais je suis heureux que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me mettre dans la confidence.

- Et voilà, 2 spécialités maison pour nos 2 amoureux, dit le patron en nous apportant la commande.

Rodney, sûrement gêné par le terme « amoureux », ne me vit heureusement pas rougir.

- Vous devez être spécial, vous, pour avoir les faveurs de ma Liz, continua Monsieur Bill.

Et il part sans rien dire de plus. Je prends la main de Rodney dans la mienne.

- Je suis heureuse…. Tu es très important pour moi.

- Je ne réalise pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne peux pas croire que tu t'intéresses à moi. Je crois qu'il va me falloir du temps.

- Pour moi aussi.

- Hum, mais c'est vrai qu'il est délicieux ce chocolat chaud ! Il met quoi dedans.

- Secret, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir en plus de 15 ans, alors. Tu as une moustache…

Je passe le doigt au-dessus de sa bouche pour lui essuyer la moustache de mousse qu'il arbore.

- Tu en as une aussi, je te ferais dire, se vexa Rodney.

- Boude pas, chéri.

Je m'aperçois de ma phrase trop tard, Rodney se fige. Il semble comme choqué. Je fais comme si de rien n'était :

- Enfin, comme tu as dis, nous devons prendre notre temps, tout cela est tellement compliqué. Notre situation, notre travail, Atlantis et la Cité et tout. Et puis rien qu'avec mes parents, tout est tellement complexe et embrouillé. Nous devons y aller lentement.

- Lentement ?

- Ne pas aller trop vite, nous pourrions le regretter. Et si cela ne marche pas nous 2, notre travail pourrait en être chamboulé dis-je.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi et puis même pour nous, il faudrait du temps.

- Oui, on prend notre temps tout les 2, si tu le souhaites et moi aussi, c'est parfait. Ne crois pas que j'ai des doutes, mais je veux juste que tout se passe bien au contraire.

- Moi aussi, je voudrais que tout se passe bien. Je sors avec ma chef, s'exclama Rodney. Enfin, il me semble. On sort bien ensemble, c'est ça ?

Son inquiétude me fait sourire.

- Oui, tu sors avec ta chef, ris-je et en le faisant taire avec un baiser.

oOo

Il est 23 heures bien sonnées lorsque nous sommes rentrés. L'atmosphère s'est légèrement détendue, ne serait-ce que parce que parce que Joe n'est plus là.

- Il est allé se coucher, dit ma mère. En plus de toutes ses émotions, il devait être épuisé, le pauvre. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait pas mouiller ?

- Non, nous nous sommes abrités dans un bar. Nous avons rencontré une de mes connaissances du lycée d'ailleurs. Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, ajoute-je en voyant sa tête. J'ai été muette comme une tombe.

Cette vérité ne l'empêche pas de se faire du mouron.

- Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir bien dire ?

- La vérité, répond mon père d'un ton las. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire d'autres ?

Je m'installe sur le canapé, Rodney s'assoit à côté de moi, le bras sur le dossier, sa main frôlant mes cheveux. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me mettre en compote. Cet homme me fait un effet ! Je me penche un peu en avant pour m'éviter de devenir folle.

Ma mère baisse la voix :

- Je n'ai rien dit devant Joe, mais je me demande s'il n'y a pas une histoire avec Christophe.

Je ne suis pas surprise qu'elle pense à lui. Christophe est l'ex-petit ami de Sue. Un vrai con. Je n'avais vu Christophe qu'une seule fois dans ma vie et il m'avait fait encore plus mauvaise impression que Joe. Pourtant si elle avait quitté Joe pour un homme pire que lui, elle ne serait que la énième femme de l'histoire du monde à agir ainsi.

- Il ne m'a jamais plu ce Christophe, poursuit ma mère. Il avait quelque chose dans les yeux, il la trompait avec cette Mélanie. Elle ne m'a jamais plu non plus celle là. Trop maquillée. Je ne lui aurais pas confié 3 sous. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Christophe est exactement le type à ne pas supporter qu'elle soit heureuse avec un autre. Je le crois tout à fait capable d'avoir essayer de saboter le couple.

- Si elle avait été heureuse avec Joe, Christophe n'aurait eu aucun influence sur elle, fait-je observer. Et puis rien ne dit que Christophe ait à voir quelque chose dans cette histoire.

- Je savais que ce mariage était trop précipité ! dit mon père le cœur lourd.

- Charles ! crie ma mère en se tournant vers lui effarée. Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit !

- Comment dire quoi ? répond-il en colère pour la première fois de la soirée. Tout le monde baignait dans le bonheur. Toi, Sue, Joe, et même Cora.

Cora est la femme de ménage. Ma mère réplique :

- Tout a été vite, c'est vrai, mais je pensais que tu étais content qu'elle se marie à Saint Luke et pas à Saint Georges. Ils avaient la possibilité de prendre la place d'une annulation. Ton père n'a jamais aimé le prêtre de Saint Georges, il n'a pas apprécié le sermon qu'il a fait pour les obsèques de tante Lucia. Il a trouvé que son homélie sentait un peu trop la morale, précise-t-elle à mon intention.

- Je m'en fous complètement du curé ! Pour moi, elle peut se marier au McDo, du moment qu'elle est heureuse.

Se rendant compte qu'il traumatise ma mère encore davantage, il se reprend plus doucement :

- Désolé, mon chou, mais ça ne sert plus à rien de se tracasser.

Il se met debout péniblement :

- Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Lui parti, ma mère reprend ses réflexions et la question que je redoutais finir par venir :

- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Pour m'éviter une déception si tout était annulé. Tu ne crois pas que c'est à cause de moi, n'est ce pas ?

Que lui répondre ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Mais pourquoi n'appelle-t-elle pas ? dit ma mère en lançant un regard implorant vers le combiné. Elle ne doit pas oser. Je me demande ce qu'elle va dire à Joe. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas peur de parler à son père, après toutes les dépenses qu'il a engagées… Je sais, ça ne doit pas lui faire plaisir, mais il n'a pas bronché. Et les cadeaux ? Tous ces cadeaux ? Il faut les rendre vous croyez après 6 mois.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne préoccuperais pas des cadeaux, dit Rodney. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Elle parait reconnaissante de cette remarque et je la trouve si pitoyable que je veux lui offrir une petite consolation. Brièvement, je lui raconte la saga Friedman, mais toutes ses velléités jubilatoires au détriment de sa rivale semblent s'être volatilisées en même temps que Sue.

- Elle doit se faire un souci monstre. Enfin, au moins eux, ils savent où elle est. Ah si seulement Sue pouvait appeler, je ne peux pas supporter de l'imaginer toute seule quelque part, trop démoralisée pour décrocher un téléphone….

- Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas toute seule, dis-je rassurante.

- Oui, mais avec qui ?

Je tente de réprimer mon exaspération croissante :

- Je ne sais pas maman. Si je le savais, j'appellerai. Au fait maman, le déjeuner demain avec grand-mère ?

- On annule. Nous n'avions prévu de la mettre au courant que demain matin, ça fera donc une déception de moins. Bon, je vais aller me coucher, tu fermes, ma chérie ? demande-t-elle en poussant un soupir.

- Bien sûr.

- Bon, alors bonne nuit.

Elle vient me donner le baiser rituel, et Rodney se lève :

- Bonne nuit madame Weir. J'espère que vous arriverez à trouver le sommeil.

Sur quoi elle n'a plus qu'à lui déposer un petit baiser sur la joue et de dire :

- Heureusement que vous êtes là vous, tous les 2. Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions pu faire sans vous.

Je me sens un peu dans la peau de Judas. Arrivée à la porte du salon, elle s'arrête :

- Ah, j'oubliais. J'ai mis Joe dans la petite chambre d'ami. Vu les circonstances, je ne pouvais pas lui donner la chambre double et je n'ai pas osé le mettre dans la chambre de Sue non plus. Toutes vos affaires sont en haut. Ton père les a montées pendant que vous étiez sortis.

Pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée en fin d'après-midi, elle a presque souri en disant :

- Bonne nuit, dormez bien.

----------------------------------------------

Le petit bouton ci-dessous est un stimulant pour le moral des auteurs.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Non Sue et Clara ne sont pas enfuis ensemble faire du cheval, dsl...lol**

----------------------------------------------

La porte s'est refermée sur elle avec un petit clic, et je reste les yeux fixés dessus, bouche bée.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, me dit mon idiot de petit ami officiel.

- Elle a mis Joe dans la petite chambre d'ami et nous dans la grande. Avec un grand lit.

- Oh !

Il a eu une expression non pas d'horreur heureusement, mais de stupéfaction. Faute de me mettre la tête dans le four, je l'ai prise entre mes mains. Moi qui voulait prendre mon temps avec Rodney. Faire lit commun n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais pensé pour aller doucement.

- J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle nous ferait ce coup là. Je n'ai jamais pensé que…

Il est toujours debout, les mains dans les poches.

- Elisabeth, j'espère que tu n'es pas du genre à te tourner et à remuer sans arrêt en tirant la couverture à toi.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère. Pas question que l'on fasse lit commun, je dormirai dans la chambre de Sue. Je dirai à ma mère que tu ronfles.

- Je ne ronfle pas, s'offusqua Rodney. Même si ça peut t'arranger !

- Que tu grinces des dents alors ! siffle-je. Pour ce que ça change, de toute ….

2 secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvre. L'atmosphère doit être à couper au couteau car ma mère hésite sur le pas de la porte en nous regardant tour à tour :

- Il y a un problème, chérie ?

- Mais non, maman. Il vient de me dire de cesser de me plaindre à propos de mon poids, dis-je en pensant au premier truc qui me passe par la tête, et ce premier truc est complètement ridicule.

- Dieu soit loué…. Si vous vous sépariez, vous aussi, ce serait le coup de grâce. J'étais venue vous dire qu'il n'y a qu'une fine couette d'été sur le lit ; ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant avec le froid qu'il fait, mais il y a plusieurs plaids dans l'armoire.

- Merci maman, ça ira.

Elle est repartie vers la porte et une fois sur le seuil, elle s'arrête de nouveau :

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir avant longtemps, plusieurs heures, c'est sûr. Et ton père se sera mis à ronfler et ce sera fichu pour m'endormir…. je vais être obligée d'aller dormir dans la chambre de Sue. Je monte. Bonne nuit.

Pendant 30 secondes, nous restons les yeux fixés sur la porte. A ce train là, elle risque de revenir en disant « Oh fait si vous voulez des couvertures chauffantes ». En fait l'interlude de ma mère a été utile. Plus de possibilité de squat de la chambre de Sue, pas de problème. Quand nos yeux se rencontrent de nouveau, mon esprit fonctionne parfaitement :

- Je sais ce que je vais faire, dis-je pragmatique. Je vais empiler tous les plaids par terre et elle ne s'apercevra de rien.

- Elisabeth…. Tu n'as pas ton ancienne chambre ?

- Si tu as peur que je te saute dessus durant la nuit, dit le tout de suite ! Je n'ai plus qu'à aller chercher la tente au grenier et sortir la planter dans le jardin, dis-je piquée au vif.

- Calme toi. C'était une simple question.

- En ce moment, ma chambre sert de débarras à toutes les affaires de mon père, mes parents se sont lancés dans les grands travaux dans le bureau de mon père. Alors nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

- Liz, ce n'est pas grave, enfin c'est un peu compliqué mais pas grave.

Rodney me prend dans les bras et me berce maladroitement comme une enfant. Eglantine s'est glissée dans nos jambes l'air de dire « Je ne dérange pas, j'espère ? » et Rodney la gratifie d'une caresse sur les oreilles. Moi aussi j'aimerai bien avoir des oreilles à caresser. Dans certaines circonstances, les chats peuvent jouer le même rôle que les cigarettes, mais en moins nocifs : ils vous calment en vous occupant les mains.

Je meure d'envie de dormir avec Rodney, de me lover tout contre lui. M'endormir en sentant sa chaleur. Mais tout cela n'est que pur fantasme, ni lui, ni moi ne sommes prêts. Tout va tellement vite, tout est si compliqué, si encore Rodney était Rodney. Mais non Rodney est David pour tout Washington ; monsieur Bill, lui et moi exclus. Mais même avec nous 3, tout cela est minime. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu tout compliqué ? Pourquoi ne puisse pas me présenter un matin au bras de Rodney sur le seuil de la porte de cette maison et annoncer « Maman, papa, voici Rodney McKay, il est chef scientifique sur la base que je dirige et je l'aime ». Mais ce beau rêve n'arrivera jamais. Premièrement, ma mère ferait une crise cardiaque, mon père deviendrait aussi blême que la fois où il y a vu le budget de la Maison Blanche dans les années 1970 pour la première fois. Deuxièmement, il faudrait que j'avoue à Rodney que je l'aime sans le faire fuir à l'autre bout du pays.

Pour la énième fois ce soir, je me demande où pouvait être passer ma sœur :

- D'un certain côté, elle m'horripile à faire tout ce foin. D'un autre côté….

- Oui, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas toute seule. Tu sais comment c'est quand on a fait une bêtise et qu'on n'a personne à qui parler. On s'en fait une montagne.

- Dans ce cas, espérons qu'elle se soit réfugiée chez une amie.

- Oui.

- Et espérons que cette amie lui secoura les puces et lui dira qu'elle aurait pu avoir plus de courage.

Je suis contente de voir qu'il ne se vautre pas dans la compassion pour cette « pauvre Sue ». D'habitude, c'est la petite princesse vers laquelle on veut voler au secours.

- J'ai peur qu'elle est peur à l'idée d'affronter Joe. Elle a pu profiter de ce qu'il était parti pour quelques heures jouer au golf afin de s'organiser. Bien que je me l'imagine mal vérifiant les horaires d'avions ou de train et appelant un taxi. Elle est plutôt du genre à se torturer des heures sans prendre de décision.

Je jette un coup d'œil au téléphone silencieux. Je suis sûre que si Joe n'est pas rentré, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il a trop bu, mais parce qu'il espère un coup de fil. Que je pense ne jamais venir :

- Je ne m'étonne pas qu'elle n'ait pas appelé. Elle n'a pas envie de nous parler, ni aux uns ni aux autres.

- Elle doit attendre que le nuage retombe.

Il se s'assoit sur le canapé. Je m'assois près de lui, mais à une distance respectable. Rodney se rapproche timidement :

- Quelque fois il faut du temps, moi il m'a fallu du temps pour retrouver la confiance de Sheppard avec Doranda **(4)**.

- Rodney, tu n'as jamais perdu la confiance de John, ni la mienne d'ailleurs !

- Pourtant si.

- Nous étions fâchés contre toi, mais tu es notre ami, nous t'avons pardonné depuis très longtemps. Tu as fait une erreur cela arrive à tout le monde, j'ai fait une erreur avec Michael, John a fait des erreurs et je ne vais pas te les citer toutes, nous n'avons pas toutes la nuit, ris-je.

- Je ne souviens de toi après Doranda. Tu m'as engueulé comme jamais. J'en ai encore les hurlements dans les oreilles.

- Après plus d'un 1 an et demi ?

- Oui, t'avoir déçu et John avec était un immense regret pour moi. J'ai l'habitude de décevoir les gens, ma sœur, mes parents, mes collègues qui me trouvent bizarre, mais John et toi….

Il a l'air tellement triste d'un seul coup que je me penche vers lui. Il ne bouge pas. Je lui fait face quelques instants. Je pose une main sur sa hanche et l'attire à moi. Le bref contact de nos bouches. Le sourire de Rodney, timide et peu assuré. Je recommence, un peu plus insistant cette fois ci, il bouge un peu son visage, afin de pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Sa langue vient lécher mes lèvres, les faisant s'ouvrir sous la douce poussée. Mon gémissement le fait sourire et il prend ça pour une autorisation et décide d'établir la cartographie ma bouche, de mémoire et de la langue uniquement. Mes mains se glissent sous son pull, le faisant frissonner. Ce dont je rêvais depuis longtemps. Rodney met ses mains tremblantes sur moi. Quelques minutes passent, ponctuées de baisers. On dit que la perfection naît de la pratique et bien j'allais pratiquer à outrance jusqu'à la perfection absolue. Les mains exploratrices sont encore timides des 2 côtés. Nous ne sommes pas encore complètement prêts à sauter le pas. Pas dans le salon du moins. Ni ailleurs du reste. En éloignant mon visage de celui de Rodney, je dis :

- Ca va mieux.

- Beaucoup.

Nous sommes intimidés quelques secondes durant lesquelles des anges passent. Eglantine saute sur le canapé directement sur les genoux de Rodney. Il la caresse et elle qui est d'une déloyauté totale ; elle le regarde comme si elle n'avait pas jamais rien connu de meilleur depuis les souris en plastique desséché. Traîtrise typiquement animale. Sur le modèle masculin. Pareil.

Rodney semble distrait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il va regarder une collection de cadres en argent ou en bois posés sur le buffet de la salle à manger. Toutes les photos de famille. Sue et moi évidemment à tous les âges, bébés aux dents clairsemées et aux sourires parfaits, écoliers en uniformes d'écoles privées et strictes. Ensuite à nos 18 ans, nos parents nous avaient fait posé chacune chez un professionnel. Sur la sienne, Sue est égale à elle-même : magnifique. Pour moi, je trouve que c'est la meilleure photo que je n'ai jamais eue. Ma mère avait dit « Je dois reconnaître qu'il a su capter quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il y a quelque chose ». Moi je savais. Et j'en étais fière. Sous mon air innocent pointait la femme qui m'attendait que le moment de se révéler. Qui avait commencé à se relever, en fait, car je venais de découvrir les joies du sexe avec Malcolm Carter, du club de tennis. Ce n'était pas vraiment le feu d'artifice, mais au moins je cessais de me triturer l'esprit avec mes questions.

Rodney me dit :

- Tu es splendide sur cette photo, tu as une flamme dans les yeux.

Qu'est ce que je disais ! Rodney poursuit :

- Je vais monter me coucher, je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire, la journée de demain risque d'être longue.

- J'arrive dans 2 minutes, il faut que je branche l'alarme. Tu veux quelque chose avant de dormir ?

- Non, merci.

- Ok, je vais nourrir Eglantine aussi.

Je donne des croquettes à Eglantine, assez pour la nuit. Et elle va s'installer dans son panier dans la cuisine. Puis, je branche l'alarme. Rodney est derrière moi, il m'attend. Nous montons sans bruit dans la maison silencieuse.

----------------------------------------------

**(4)** Voir épisode L'expérience interdite de la saison 2 de Stargate Atlantis.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Merci pour ****ma 100ième review!!!! Mais merci aux 99èmes autres car sans elles pas de 100ème. **

**----------------------------------------------**

La chambre d'amis donne à l'arrière sur le jardin. Elle vient d'être refaite dans les tons bleus et blancs, avec une salle de bains attenante. Une armoire en pin clair abrite les couvertures, et par terre nous attendent nos sacs bien rangés côté à côté.

- Bon, dis-je tout à mon sens pratique. Prends la salle de bain, je m'occupe du lit.

Quand il ressort, j'ai réussi à confectionner quelque chose d'acceptable avec 2 couettes et un vieil édredon. Il vient inspecter mon travail :

- Je dors par terre.

- Pas question.

- Elisabeth, je …

- Tu vas arrêter de discuter à la fin ? siffle-je. Je vais me laver. Sois gentil, couche toi.

En plus d'être énervée, une autre pensée vient de me traverser l'esprit et en rajoute à mon exaspération. J'ai mis dans mes bagages une chemise de nuit longue en satin chocolat, à fines bretelles, fluide et très décolletée. Autrement dit, le genre d'accoutrement qu'on emporte pour un week-end précis dans l'espoir d'en faire un week-end où le lit est le seul endroit qu'on visite. C'est ma mère qui l'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire peu de temps après ma rencontre avec Simon. Je ne l'ai presque jamais mise. Elle l'avait choisie, j'en jurerais, pour encourager une saine vie sexuelle dans un contexte qui « pourrait déboucher sur quelque chose de sérieux, touchons du bois, parce que si elle continue comme ça… ». Je l'ai apportée seulement pour qu'elle voie que je ne la laissais pas au fond d'un placard. Et voilà que maintenant il faudrait que j'émerge de la salle de bains les seins à moitié à l'air, sur quoi Rodney penserait que j'essayais de le rendre fou de désir, paniquerait, se jetterait par la fenêtre et se tuerait. Pour quelqu'un qui fait tout un cirque pour ne pas dormir avec lui, ma tenue n'est pas des plus adaptée. Tout n'est pas perdu, cependant. Je trouve pendue derrière la porte une robe de chambre que ma mère avait achetée pour ma grand-mère mais ne lui avait jamais offerte. « Elle fait un peu vieillot, qu'en penses-tu Liz ? », m'avait-elle dit, prise d'un doute, « ta grand-mère n'aime pas être mal fagotée ». Je l'avais trouvée parfaite, la robe de chambre idéale pour une personne de 300 ans pour qui ces choses là, n'avaient plus d'importance. C'est un truc en pilou bleu ciel qui tombe jusqu'aux chevilles, avec un col montant et des manches longues évasées idéales pour tremper dans la camomille.

C'est ainsi accoutrée que je sors de la salle de bains. Mais je me suis tracassée pour rien. Rodney est couché, la tête tournée de l'autre côté. En 3 secondes, je suis sous la couette.

- Tu peux éteindre la lampe de chevet ?

- Bonne nuit Liz, me répond-t-il en s'exécutant.

- Bonne nuit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je compatis de tout mon cœur avec la princesse au petit pois. J'ai l'impression d'être couchée sur un sac de pruneaux fossilisés. Les yeux grands ouverts, je n'arrive pas à fermer mon cerveau aux pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Sue. Joe. Maman folle d'angoisse en se demandant où était sa fille, et ce qu'elle allait dire à madame Friedman et à tous les voisins. Et au milieu de tout cela, 2 visions masculines, l'une très comestibles dans un caleçon mouillé, les yeux bleus ; l'autre enveloppée dans une cape noir, les yeux glacials. Je crois que le Dracula de hier soir m'a plus marqué que je ne pensais.

Je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas laissé une fenêtre ouverte au rez-de-chaussée. Une chauve-souris pouvait facilement se glisser à l'intérieur, les êtres surnaturels ne déclenchent pas les alarmes. Il y a Eglantine, c'est vrai. Mais est-ce que les animaux sentent la présence d'êtres surnaturels ? Elisabeth, tu es bonne à enfermer. Et puis pourquoi pas finalement, si les Wraiths existent, pourquoi pas les vampires ? Les Wraiths sont des sortes de vampires. La galaxie de Pégase a ses vampires, pourquoi pas la notre ?

Bizarrement, mon esprit ne s'attarde pas longtemps sur Dracula et consorts. Rodney ne s'agite pas comme un dément dans le lit, mais il est clair qu'il ne dort pas car il se tourne et se retourne dans les couvertures. C'est horriblement déstabilisant pour mon imagination, qui ne brille déjà pas par son esprit de discipline. Avec tous les effets spéciaux possibles, elle rejoue nos baisers et tente de savoir comment il s'y prendrait pour faire tomber d'une main une bretelle de soutien gorge ou de nuisette, puis….

Je me retourne et enfuit la tête dans l'oreiller. Ce genre de fantasmes n'est pas vraiment propice au sommeil. Mais au diable, le sommeil. Je viens d'arriver à un passage croustillant où nous nous rencontrions sous les couvertures quand, subitement, tout s'est écroulé :

- Elisabeth, lâche une voix exaspérée. Tu frétilles dans ton lit comme un saumon au bout de sa ligne.

- Mais pas du tout !

- Si, on échange. Ou alors tu montes dans le lit. Tu n'es pas bien installée et surtout tu m'empêches de dormir.

Il n'aurait pas dit ça, j'aurais peut-être cédé.

- Tant pis pour toi ! Tu n'as qu'à compter les moutons ! Ou alors les E2PZ ! Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Je me tourne de l'autre côté et je m'enfonce sous les couvertures :

- Et arrête de m'agresser, j'allais m'endormir.

oOo

En me réveillant, je reste dans un état de demi conscience avec l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible, mais incapable de me rappeler quoi. Sue. Oui, mais non…. c'est un autre cauchemar ! Le lit ! Qu'est ce que je fais dans le lit ?

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus bord. Il dort par terre dans mon lit de fortune, immobile la tête tournée de l'autre côté. J'ai la vision atroce de lui soulevant mon poids inerte au milieu de la nuit et succombant à une crise cardiaque en conséquence.

Dieu merci, je vois la couette se soulever avec sa respiration. D'un autre côté, c'est bien ma veine : un homme dont je suis raide dingue a pris mon corps à moitié dénudé dans ses bras au milieu de la nuit et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

Typique.

Il bouge légèrement, bouge dans son sommeil puis ouvre les yeux. Comme moi, il cligne des paupières encore endormies avant d'émerger complètement. Il tourne la tête, il me voit et referme les yeux en disant :

- Bon Dieu, ça me revient.

Merci quand même, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je me soulève sur mon coude :

- Bonjour mon chéri quand même. Qu'est ce que tu fous par terre ?

- J'essaie de dormir.

Sur ce il me retourne le dos en se remontant les couvertures jusqu'au menton. Je suis furieuse :

- Rodney !

- Pour l'amour du ciel, la nuit n'est pas finie. Rendors toi.

- Il est 8 heures 30 !

Telle fut la réponse, étouffée par les couvertures :

- On est un jour férié.

Je suis tellement vexée que la pique m'est venue toute seule :

- Si tu m'as transporté au milieu de la nuit, j'espère que tu t'es cassé le dos. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté tranquille comme je te l'avais demandé ?

- Parce que tu bougeais sans arrêt. Et je ne t'ai pas transporté.

Il se tourne face à moi :

- Je t'ai prise par la main et je t'ai dis « Allez Liz, maintenant on va bien sagement au dodo ». Et tu t'es levée comme la gentille petite fille obéissante que tu n'as jamais été, et tu t'es laissé border dans le lit. CQFD. Et enfin, j'ai pu dormir.

Je lui jette le regard qui tue :

- Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Il se soulève comme moi sur un coude et me regarde droit dans les yeux :

- Crois moi si tu veux. Je ne choisis jamais la difficulté s'il existe une solution de facilitée.

Effectivement, je ne le crois pas, mais il a l'air crédible.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais mon dos va très bien. Je dois dire cependant…

L'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux ont quitté mon visage…

-….. que je suis capable de te transporter sans m'esquinter.

- On parie ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça, pour le provoquer sûrement. Enfin non, je sais très bien pourquoi. Quelque chose venait de changer, depuis que ses yeux ne vont pas en ligne droit jusqu'au miens. C'est arrivé soudainement mais je mets plusieurs secondes à m'en rendre compte.

- Tu y tiens ? me répond Rodney.

Une fois de plus, imperceptiblement, son regard s'est abaissé. Tout à coup, je prends conscience de mon corps, ou, pour être plus précis de mon sein gauche qui déborde abondamment de ma nuisette. Se voyant pris sur le fait, il pique un fard et relève les yeux. Et moi pas mieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on raconte que les bouffées de chaleur sont l'apanage de la ménopause : j'en ai eu une méga qui m'a inondée en épargnant, je crois, mon visage. Malgré tout, je réussis à garder une voix normale :

- Bon, je me lève.

Je balance les jambes hors du lit et je vais tirer les rideaux. J'ouvre la fenêtre en grand, il me faut de l'air. Mes jambes tremblent. Rodney n'a toujours pas bougé et me regarde toujours. Je le sens, il observe mes moindres gestes. Je me suis levée avec l'intention de foncer vers la salle de bains mais je n'en ai rien fait. Fausse intention, sans doute. Je reste devant cette fenêtre, tremblante sous ce regard qui me cuit le dos, regardant sans le voir le jardin trempé de rosée. Je réussis à articuler correctement :

- Tient un écureuil. Il passe dans le jardin.

- Ah bon ?

- Si Eglantine le voit, elle va devenir dingue.

- Ah bon.

J'entend un froissement de couvertures, il se lève, puis ses pas feutrés. Il vient se placer juste derrière moi. Comme mes jambes, ma voix a failli me lâcher :

- Désolée de t'avoir empêché de dormir.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu ne m'as pas empêché de dormir, j'ai peur du silence.

A part ses fines bretelles croisées, ma chemise de nuit est quasiment dos nu. Je sentais presque la chaleur de son corps sur ma peau.

- Menteur.

- C'est vrai. Ca m'arrive de temps en temps.

Mon cœur bat comme des tambours.

- Quoi ? D'avoir peur ou de mentir ?

- Les 2, dit-il très doucement. Comme toi.

D'un doigt, il effleure mon épaule et réajuste ma bretelle gauche d'un millimètre.

- Elle allait tomber, murmure-t-il d'une voix aussi légère que son toucher, d'une voix que je ne lui connaissait pas. Et pas de ça entre nous n'est pas docteur Weir ?

Jamais de ma vie un toucher ou une voix aussi éphémères n'avaient eu un tel pouvoir érotique sur moi.

- Totalement proscrit, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée. C'est le problème avec le satin. Au moindre souffle, ça glisse.

- Dangereuse étoffe. Si j'étais vous, je m'en débarrasserais.

Je ferme les yeux. J'ai envie de crier « Encore » !

----------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est officiel, vous me haïssez! lol


	21. Chapitre 21

**Vous allez vraiment me haïr!!! **

----------------------------------------------

Heureusement que je n'en fais rien. On frappe à la porte et ça nous glace sur place.

- Elisabeth ? Tu es réveillée chérie ?

Je réussis à répondre d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Oui, papa, j'émerge….

- Je descends faire une tasse de thé pour ta mère. Vous en voulez ?

Du thé. C'est bien le moment.

- Oui, parfait, je te rejoins en bas dans une minute.

Mon père s'éloigne d'un pas lourd sur le palier et nous ne bougeons pas. L'air est comme électrisé en périphérie de nous et la foudre n'attend qu'un coup de pouce pour tomber sur nous. Je veux donner ce coup de pouce :

- Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

Naturellement, je ne lui propose pas une tasse de thé mais plutôt le contraire. J'attend un refus sauvage, après quoi il se jette sur moi, fait glisser ma brettelle de satin et le reste, et met à rude épreuve le beau couvre-lit tout neuf de ma mère. Malheureusement, cela ne se passe pas tout comme ça. Et cela me fait l'effet d'une douche froide, non glacée.

- Je préférerais un café. Noir et sans sucre.

Il parle d'un ton tellement neutre que j'ai failli croire avoir imaginé ce moment, ce coup de foudre imminent. Je sais bien que non, mais j'aurais voulu tout gâcher que je ne m'y serais pas pris autrement.

Il s'éloigne comme par enchantement et j'entends le lit craquer sous son poids. Lorsque je me retourne enfin, je ne sais pas ce que j'attends au juste. S'il avait eu les yeux posés sur moi, j'aurais pris l'initiative. Mais il regarde ailleurs. Il a pris place à côté de celle où j'avais dormi et appuyé sur un coude, sourcils froncés, il essaye de capter une station de radio sur une vieille radio portable trouvée sur la commode. J'avoue avec honte que je me demande si cette position vise à dissimuler une mini-tente dressée sous les couvertures.

- Bon Dieu, murmure-t-il en s'énervant sur ce pauvre appareil.

L'occasion est ratée, c'est clair. Il ne faut pas avoir 140 de QI pour le comprendre. Je file dans la salle de bain.

Quand j'en ressors, toute boutonnée de bleu ciel, si Rodney souffre encore de "coitus frustratus", ma nouvelle tenue le calme aussitôt. Sa bouche a un frémissement de cynisme incrédule :

- Ce truc là n'est pas à toi, si ?

- Tu plaisantes ? On la prête à qui en a besoin.

- Elle devrait être brûlée oui, si tu veux mon avis.

- Et bien, je ne le veux pas, dis-je en l'embrassant. Qui ne gâche pas n'est jamais dans le besoin.

En descendant, j'essaie de me faire croire que c'est tant mieux que papa nous ai interrompu. Je me serais sentie très coupable de me livrer à un acte aussi pervers et savoureux alors que la disparition de ma sœur plane sur toute la maison. Je me répète cela tout le long du trajet de la chambre à la cuisine.

En pyjama et robe de chambre, mon père s'affaire avec la vaisselle du petit déjeuner et me tourne le dos. Joe est là aussi. Assis à la table dans une robe de chambre en soie qui lui arrive jusqu'à genoux il feuillette le Washington Post.

- Tu as pu dormir ? lui demande-je.

- A ton avis ? m'envoie-t-il en levant à peine la tête.

- Pardon, c'était ridicule comme question.

Si j'avais réfléchi 2 minutes, je n'aurais jamais posé cette question aussi stupide, mais j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs. Ma tête est encore dans la chambre où mon petit ami se trouve en caleçon et tee-shirt. Vêtements que je rêve de voir disparaître très rapidement. Je prends le café et le thé et je file rejoindre Rodney. Joe me regarde fixement, j'ai vraiment trop la tête dans les nuages. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que, dans ma grandeur d'âme, je ne pense qu'à la crise familiale aiguë, ou même que je fomente un plan pour assassiner ma sœur dès qu'elle daignera se montrer, mais honnêtement ce n'est pas le cas. Je navigue du côté des effleurements et des couettes.

Mon père me jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il tient la théière en main :

- C'est presque prêt, Liz. Comment l'aime-t-il ?

- Euh, en fait, je vais faire du café, papa. Rodney préfère le café.

Je ne comprend ce que j'ai dis qu'en voyant leurs regards éberlués et leurs sourcils froncés. Je veux rentrer sous terre.

- C'est un surnom…..

Je remercie mentalement mon cerveau pour sa rapidité de réflexion et d'adaptation. Je poursuis avec un grand sourire :

- Comme Rodney Graham, l'artiste canadien, tu sais, il sculpte, écrit et compose des œuvres musicales conceptuelles. Sa mère en est complètement fan !

Le sourire que me fait mon père me transperce de culpabilité. Cependant, je ne suis pas certaine que Joe ait gobé mon mensonge. Consciente de ses yeux soudain rétrécis, je mets la cafetière en route. Joe pose le journal.

- Il a quelque chose d'intéressant dans le journal, lance-je comme une idiote.

- Non.

Pendant quelques minutes encore, mon père s'est affairé à chercher les biscuits de régime, le couvre-théière, ... Enfin, il attrape le journal et part.

Seule avec Joe, je me sens extrêmement mal à l'aise. Dos tourné, j'attends que le café se fasse ; je l'entends se lever. Je sais qu'il s'appuie contre le plan de travail et qu'il me regarde. Tout à coup, j'ai la bouche sèche comme le Sahara :

- Tu veux un café ?

- J'en ai pris un.

Au bout d'un moment, il reprend :

- Quand on y pense Rodney, c'est étrange comme surnom pour quelqu'un qui s'appelle David. C'est assez drôle.

Je prends 2 tasses pendues au présentoir :

- Cela n'a rien de bizarre. Je connais un David que tout le monde appelle Chip. Ne me demande pas d'où cela vient.

Je prie pour qu'il arrête de me poser des questions.

- Où as-t-il fait comme études ? Tu ne l'as pas déjà dit ? Si ?

Là, le trou. La panique totale et complète. En ai-je déjà parlé ? Je ne sais plus.

- Je ne sais pas, enfin je ne sais plus. Nous ne parlons pas trop de tout cela.

- Mais c'est bien toi qui es sa chef, enfin qui choisit le personnel. Tu ne connais pas l'université où il a fait ses études de médecine ?

- Non Joe, je ne sais plus. Je vois passer des centaines dossiers. Et je ne sais plus où David a fait ses études.

L'air harassé, papa revient et m'offre une diversion :

- J'ai oublié les sucrettes. Elle est repartie dans un de ces foutus régimes….

Pendant qu'il cherche en marmonnant, je prends la tangente, le cœur battant. Dans les escaliers, je m'arrête pour respirer et je ferme les yeux. Merde, merde et remerde.

Dans la chambre, Rodney est debout, il a remis son pantalon de la veille. Je lui tends sa tasse de café.

- Rodney, je suis mal, j'ai dis à Joe que je ne savais plus où tu as fais tes études.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu as le droit de ne pas savoir. Tu le lui avais déjà dit ? s'inquiète-t-il quand même.

- Mais je ne sais plus, c'est ça le problème. Je m'embrouille dans mes mensonges, je ne me rappelle plus. Je venais de t'appeler Rodney par erreur. Je leur ai servi une histoire bidon sur un artiste Rodney Graham dont j'ai lu un article la semaine dernière dans une revue. Comme si c'était un surnom. Je crois que mon père l'a gobé mais Joe m'a regardée de travers et s'est mis à me poser pleins de questions.

- Ecoute pas de panique.

- Ok, mais plus de questions. Dès que possible, on file. On rentre chez moi et on termine tranquille nos vacances au chaud et au calme.

- Tes parents vont trouver bizarre que l'on parte tout de suite.

- Je vais dire que je veux rentrer au cas où Sue appelle chez moi. Ce n'est pas un mensonge total.

A toute allure, je fourre les couvertures dans l'armoire.

- Je peux passer à la douche en premier ? lui demande-je.

- Va y. Prends ton temps. Tant que j'ai encore de l'eau chaude !

Je fais couler lentement l'eau le long de mon corps. La sensation est vraiment très agréable, mais j'ai la désagréable impression de catastrophe imminente. Les femmes sentent ces choses là. Nous avons toutes des antennes capables de sentir les problèmes. Les miennes sont en alerte maximum. C'est alors que j'entends des pas précipités dans les escaliers, puis sur le palier. On frappe des coups furieux sur la porte :

- Elisabeth, ouvre !!!!

Je me glace sur place. La peau froide et hérissée, l'estomac noué. Rodney répond d'une voix calme :

- Elle est sous la douche, monsieur Weir.

- Tant mieux ! C'est vous que je veux voir ! Ouvrez.

----------------------------------------------


	22. Chapitre 22

**Vous avez tous compris que la catatrosphe se profile... la voilà...**

----------------------------------------------

Trop malade pour faire un geste, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

- Ca ne vous dérangerait pas de me dire ce qui se passe dans ma maison ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Mon père hurle. Qu'est-ce que … ? Mon cœur s'accroche désespérément à mes amygdales. Rodney ne se déparait pas de son calme :

- Puis-je savoir comment vous avez trouvé ceci ?

- Non monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez raconté comme mensonges à ma fille ?! Ceci vous appartient-il, ou l'avez-vous volé ?

- Cela m'appartient, monsieur Weir.

- Arrêtez de me donner du monsieur Weir ! Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, bon Dieu, à venir chez moi sous un faux non ?

Mon Dieu !!!! Je sors de la douche, j'attrape l'affreuse robe de chambre et j'ouvre la porte. L'homme que, la veille encore, je trouvais vieilli est ressuscité. Je ne l'ai vu dans cet état qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, il y a plusieurs années, le jour où un chauffard avait failli renverser Sue sur un passage piéton. Imaginez un taureau en furie en robe de chambre, et vous aurez son portrait actuel.

Dans la main gauche, il tient un portefeuille et dans la droite, des cartes de crédits. Il me saute dessus :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ? Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ? Tu sors avec un criminel en fuite ?!

- Rien de tout cela, dit Rodney. Si vous me laissiez…

- Ferme là ! beugle mon père.

Pendant quelques secondes, je crois avec effroi qu'il parle à Rodney. Mais il s'adresse à Eglantine qui lui passe dans les jambes en miaulant.

- Papa, je t'en pris….

Je commence à rassembler le courage de tout avouer quand soudain ma mère apparaît sur le pas de la porte, en robe de chambre elle aussi. Super réunion, on devrait faire ça plus souvent ! Cependant, en voyant son expression déboussolée, je veux disparaître sous terre.

- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde crie ?

oOo

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, je quitte la chambre de mes parents et je retourne voir Rodney dans la chambre d'ami. Mais la pièce est vide. Son sac a disparu. Il ne reste aucune trace de sa présence.

Saisie de panique, et oui encore, je me rue dans l'escalier. Je trouve Joe dans la cuisine :

- Il est parti ?

Du menton, il désigne la porte :

- Il est dans le salon.

Je me sens si incroyablement, si profondément soulagée que pour si peu j'aurais ressenti une once de compassion pour ce pauvre type mué dans la morosité qu'est mon beau-frère. Mais ce matin, je n'étais pas si gentille :

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Tu ne trouvais pas que cela allait déjà assez mal ?

- Comment voulais-tu que je le sache ? me crache-t-il au visage avec le mélange d'agressivité et d'auto-justification de quelqu'un qui se sait en tort. Tu t'es trahie toi-même Elisabeth. Rien qu'à voir ta tête, j'ai compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il aurait pu être n'importe qui !

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! Je ne suis plus une adolescente écervelée. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'empêche de faire des bêtises. Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, à ma place, hein ? Si tu aurais découvert que ta sœur sortait avec un monsieur X qui avait les papiers de monsieur Y ? Ta mère a de beaux bijoux, tes parents sont riches !

En tout cas, j'ai découvert que ma sœur a épousé un vrai con :

- Je lui en aurais parlé d'abord en privé ! Et de toute façon, je ne lui aurais jamais fait les poches !

Je quitte la cuisine droite comme un I, le plus dignement possible. Je trouve Rodney dans le salon, un téléphone à l'oreille, l'annuaire ouvert sur la table devant lui. Son sac est par terre, à ses pieds. Il me jette un regard puis consulte sa montre :

- Oui, ce sera parfait. A tout de suite.

Il raccroche. Il se tourne vers moi. Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés de la douche qu'il vient de prendre en vitesse, mais il n'est pas rasé :

- Un taxi arrive dans 10 minutes.

Au fond de moi, quelque chose meurt.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir.

- Bien sûr que si.

Même à 2 mètres, je le sentais électrisé comme une pile électrique sous tension :

- Qu'est ce que tu ferais à ma place ? Tu proposerais un sympathique déjeuner au restaurant ?

Il n'y a rien à répondre. Il poursuit :

- Même sans ça, la présence d'un étranger est bien la dernière chose dont a besoin une famille en pleine crise. Et si, ces raisons ne te suffissent pas Elisabeth, il vaut que mieux que je m'en aille d'ici avant que j'attrape ce petit merdeux et que je lui fasse manger ses dents...

Il semble vraiment très en colère. J'avale ma salive :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de taxi. Je vais prendre mes affaires et on va rentrer.

- Non, ta place est ici. Pas la mienne.

Si, Rodney, ta place est avec moi. Mais apparemment tu le ne le souhaites pas. Il continue :

- Où sont tes parents ?

- Toujours en haut.

- Présente leur mes excuses, veux-tu ? Je vais attendre le taxi dehors.

- Je m'habille !

Je me rue dans la chambre enfiler en vitesse un pull et un pantalon. Sans même me peigner les cheveux, je redescends moins de 5 minutes plus tard. Rodney est au milieu de l'allée, son sac à ses pieds.

Le chien des voisins qui s'est encore une fois sauvé vient de déposer devant lui une balle rouge toute mâchouillée et agite la queue. Rodney attrape la balle et la lance de toutes ses forces vers l'arrière de la cour, si fort que c'est clair que Joe est visé dans son esprit.

Je me lance :

- Je suis navrée.

- Moi aussi, dit-il d'un ton sec et tendu. On aurait dû arrêter tant que cela marchait.

- Cela aurait pu être pire, dis-je avec un optimisme forcé.

Le chien revient avec la balle. Il en profite pour faire un arrêt pipi sur la roue avant droite immaculée de la Mercedes de Joe.

- Bravo, marmonne mon homme. Va donc décorer les 3 autres.

- J'aurais dû prendre les devants moi-même, dis-je penaude. Si j'avais prévu le coup la semaine dernière, il n'y aurait eu qu'un seul cauchemar.

- Il y a des mois que tu aurais dû tuer cette farce ridicule dans l'œuf.

Son ton revêche me ratatine sur moi-même. Il y va un peu fort quand, il y a participé à cette farce ! Mais il poursuit sur un ton plus doux :

- Mais bon, une bonne plaisanterie n'a jamais tué personne.

Mes yeux s'embuent de reconnaissance, mais les roues du taxi crissent sur le gravier. Un homme en descend :

- La gare ?

- Oui, c'est pour moi, répond Rodney.

- Tu vas à la gare ?

- Oui. J'arrive, dit-il au chauffeur. Rentre, il faut que tu parles à tes parents.

Je ne peux pas le laisser parler comme ça, je ne veux pas le laisser partir comme ça. Je ne supporte pas de le laisser partir ainsi. Mais c'est inévitable.

- Ca va aller ? reprend Rodney.

Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être une de ces filles capable de faire une scène, de me jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer des torrents de larmes sur lui. Mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour jouer les filles fragiles. C'est sans doute plus facile quand on a une tête d'ange à la Botticelli que quand on respire la force et l'indépendance. Donc ma réponse est :

- Pas de souci, je me débrouille comme un chef.

Il fait un sourire très désabusé, plutôt l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Tu devrais y aller, avant qu'il ne t'augmente le tarif, dis-je en désignant le taxi.

- Bon, au revoir.

Je sais qu'il va m'embrasser, et je sais aussi quel genre de baiser ce sera. Un bref effleurement des lèvres sur la joue, comme on en donne à sa vieille tante en chapeau. Rien à redire, …. si on est une vieille femme à chapeau… Il l'assortit d'une petite tape sur ma taille, comme à une sœur. 2 gestes qui me disent clairement que c'est fini, que mes espoirs sont morts. J'ai autant de chances de devenir madame Elisabeth McKay, qu'Eglantine de devenir végétarienne.

Il ramasse son sac et monte dans le taxi. Sans se retourner. Je le suis des yeux avec 2 pensées en tête, 2, pas plus. 1 : jamais, de toute la vie, je n'ai autant foiré quelque chose dans les grandes largeurs, 2 : mon Dieu, faites que tout cela ne soit pas qu'un cauchemar.

----------------------------------------------

Alors l'éllipse de la deuxième partie, vous avez pas dû l'aimer...


	23. Chapitre 23

**Oui, je sais, je suis affreuse... Une vraie Wraith!!! lol**

----------------------------------------------

Je pars une heure plus tard. Jamais, je n'ai fait le voyage de retour en me sentant aussi seule et aussi malheureuse. Tout le long du chemin, je verse des larmes de tristesse et de remords. Comme je n'ai même pas un mouchoir en papier pour les essuyer, j'utilise ma manche. Je me déteste. Je suis tellement idiote que j'en pleure encore plus. Je comprends un peu la réaction de Rodney, fier comme il est, il n'a pas supporté toute cette histoire. C'est un homme fier et qui prend la mouche assez facilement. Rien qu'à voir comment il est dans son travail, j'aurais dû comprendre que tout ne se passerait pas bien.

Mais une question me trouble, sommes-nous séparés ? Faisons-nous juste une pause ? Mais il n'y a eu entre nous que des baisers et un début de passion, un petit début. Le néant pour ainsi dire. Peut-on faire une pause dans le néant. Je secoue la tête. Pas le néant, c'est nous qui avons voulu aller doucement. Ce week-end a été un cauchemar tout éveillé. Mais si j'avais consommé un McKay au petit déjeuner, j'aurais au moins de bons souvenirs. Et puis, il n'aurait pas pu partir ainsi. Enfin, j'espère. J'ai beau retourné 1000 fois la scène dans ma tête, c'est toujours le même désastre.

Arrivée à Washington, mes larmes commencent à sécher et mon visage est couvert de traces. Je m'arrête à un feu rouge. A ma gauche, un homme brun assez mignon sort d'un fleuriste avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Des roses. Des magnifiques roses de toutes les couleurs. Oh des roses bleues, je ne savais même pas que cela existait. L'homme a l'air heureux, je peux l'entendre chantonner depuis ma voiture. Je hais d'office la femme qui va recevoir ses fleurs. Pas parce qu'elle va recevoir des roses de cet homme là. Non, parce qu'elle va recevoir des fleurs tout simplement. J'essaie de me rappeler depuis quand je n'en ai pas reçues. Ma mémoire ne va pas assez loin. Même une pauvre marguerite cueillie dans un pré boueux me comblerait. Un coup de klaxon de la voiture derrière moi me fait revenir sur terre.

Je laisse la voiture devant la maison en vitesse, tant pis pour mon créneau raté. Les mauvaises langues auront du grain à moudre sur les femmes et la conduite comme ça. Je me précipite à l'intérieur. Personne. Bien sûr, qui voulais-je qu'il y ait dans ma maison fermée à clé dont je suis la seule à avoir les clés ? Inconsciemment, je rêvais d'un Rodney devant la porte. Mon répondeur est vide. Pas un seul message. Je navigue sans but entre les pièces de la maison. Je revois Rodney couché sur le canapé encore avant-hier soir. Je le vois à la table de la salle à manger à pianoter inlassablement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Je me rappelle de lui engouffrant tout le contenu de mon frigo et moi essayant de me retenir de le tuer. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'il vide mon frigo et même mon ballon d'eau chaude. Je prendrais avec joie une douche glaciale si cela signifie qu'il est dans le salon à m'attendre. Je serais capable de passer ma journée dans la cuisine pour préparer un vrai festin si je savais que c'était pour lui. Je bannirais les agrumes de ma vie et j'apprendrais la physique et l'astrophysique. J'essaierai du moins. Je ne ferais plus semblant de suivre tout ce qu'il raconte en briefing, alors que je pense à autre chose. Promis. Je ferais tout cela et même plus, si j'arrive à sauver le coup avec lui.

Je balance ma valise dans un coin de la chambre et je m'assois en soupirant sur mon lit. Par la porte de la chambre ouverte, j'ai vue directe sur l'entrée de la chambre d'ami qu'occupait Rodney, il n'y pas si longtemps. Qu'occupait ? Qu'occupe ! Certaines de ces affaires sont encore là. C'est logique, il devait revenir ici avec moi, il n'a pas emporté toutes ses affaires. Il va être obligé de revenir chercher les vêtements qui sont encore ici ! Youpi !!!

La connexion avec Atlantis a lieu dans 6 jours mettant fin à nos vacances. Donc avant 6 jours, je vais revoir Rodney ! Je vais revoir Rodney !

Une vraie gamine, Liz..., tu es irrécupérable.

oOo

Plus que 5 jours, et si je l'appelais ? Non, s'il n'appelle pas, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de me parler tout de suite. Il lui faut se calmer.

oOo

Plus que 3 jours. Il doit sûrement être très vexé. Ou alors il est parti faire un tour au Canada. Oui, c'est ça, il est parti faire un tour dans sa famille. Après, la mienne, il avait envie de voir une famille normale.

oOo

Plus que 2 jours, ce coup-ci, je l'appelle. Vite le combiné, son numéro, mon courage et le tour est joué, je compose. J'attends avec impatience le début des sonneries qui me rapproche de sa voix. Pas trop de sonnerie non plus, je ne veux pas tomber sur son répondeur.

« Le numéro que vous avez demandez est indisponible actuellement. »

J'inspire doucement, j'expire très fort. Rodney a sûrement déjà désactivé son numéro en prévision de notre retour. Voilà, c'est tout. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attendu le jour du départ ? Pour ne pas oublier assurément. Elisabeth, il faut le croire, sinon tu vas devenir folle. Pense plutôt à faire tes valises.

oOo

On repart demain. Je dois prendre l'avion pour le Colorado tôt le matin. Il ne va plus venir chercher ses affaires. Qu'est ce que je fais de ses tee-shirts, de ses pantalons, de ses caleçons ? Une seule solution, je les prends avec moi. Une valise de plus ou de moins, c'est égal.

D'un côté, c'est lui qui est têtu et qui est parti comme un voleur, je ne vais pas être sa bonne. Ses affaires, il viendra les chercher lui-même.

Quand je rentre de ma séance shopping pour essayer de me changer les idées, le voyant rouge clignote. C'est un message de mes parents. Le ton de mon père est sec et en même tant on sent de la tendresse poindre derrière :

« Bon voyage, Elisabeth. Ta sœur a appelé. Elle va bien mais elle pense avoir fait une erreur concernant le mariage. Tu en discuteras avec elle, la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez. Nous lui avons annoncé que David n'était pas David. Cela t'évitera de le faire. Nous ne t'en voulons pas. Envoie très vite de te nouvelles. Nous t'embrassons. »

Je laisse un message sur le répondeur de mes parents qui ne me répondent pas. Je leur dis que je repars demain, que je les aime.

oOo

Colorado Spring, complexe de Cheyenne Mountain, 8 heures 00. Je suis devant la porte des étoiles. Je l'observe, elle est si belle. Si pleines de promesses. Mes valises en mains, je tente de paraître digne et heureuse. Au fond de moi, c'est plutôt un torrent de larmes. J'ai peur de ma réaction devant Rodney. J'appréhende la sienne. Nous avons besoin de parler tous les 2. Je ne le vois pas. J'aimerai l'apercevoir, même s'il flirte ouvertement et maladroitement avec le Colonel Carter. Oui, même ça, j'accepterais. Mais juste le voir, voir son air ronchon ou son visage ahuri quand Carter le rembarre gentiment mais fermement. Mais pas de Rodney McKay à l'horizon.

- Sergent Bays, vous auriez vu le docteur McKay ? tente-je.

- Non, désolé, docteur Weir.

- Le docteur McKay ? C'est lui que vous chercher Elisabeth ? m'interpelle Daniel en passant et entendant ma question.

- Oui, docteur Jackson, je cherche Rodney, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu et je m'en satisfait, mais j'ai entendu le Général Landry en parlez au téléphone. Vous devriez aller lui demander. Mais vous tenez vraiment à retrouver McKay avant Atlantis ? sourit-il.

- Oui, j'y tiens vraiment, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Je me dirige vers le Général Landry qui supervise la direction des opérations d'acheminement des marchandises pour Atlantis.

- Général ! Auriez-vous vu Rodney, enfin le docteur McKay ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? m'affole-je légèrement.

- Le docteur Rodney a décidé de partir avec le Dédale, il y a 5 jours. J'ai trouvé étrange le fait qu'il préfère un long voyage de plusieurs semaines plutôt que passer la porte aujourd'hui. Mais il m'a dit qu'il avait des réparations et des données à collecter sur le Dédale. Je pensais que vous étiez au courant. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de lui sur Atlantis dans les semaines à venir, au moins ?

Je réussis à bredouiller :

- Non, non…. je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

----------------------------------------------


	24. Chapitre 24

**Mais que de violence envers ce pauvre Rodney. Lol, ce n'est qu'un homme et les hommes sont idiots, donc Rodney est un idiot. Ce n'est pas sa faute, il est ainsi...**

----------------------------------------------

Bien évidemment, ils sont tous là pour notre retour. Il ne me sera rien épargné. Sheppard à un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Qui s'efface immédiatement quand il se rend compte que McKay manque à l'appel et que le porte se referme. Lorne s'en aperçoit aussi car il me demande :

- Bonjour, Elisabeth, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Le docteur McKay n'est pas rentré ?

- Oui, il est où le génie ? demanda John.

- Rodney arrive dans 2 semaines avec le Dédale. Il avait des choses à faire sur le vaisseau.

Pour Lorne, l'explication suffit. Pour John, apparemment pas. Pendant que Teyla et Ronon me souhaitent un bon retour chacun à leur tour, il m'arrête pas de m'observer avec des yeux incrédules. Quand tout le monde se disperse, il se penche vers moi :

- Elisabeth, dites-moi la vérité, vous l'avez tué de rage ? Vous ne l'avez pas supporté plus de 4 jours d'affilés, dit-il en croyant être drôle.

- Pas envie d'en parler. Vous êtes vraiment un fin psychologue. Au revoir, on se revoit plus tard pour le boulot.

- Mais docteur Weir…

Je m'enfuis précipitamment dans mes quartiers, ni trop vite pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons chez le personnel, mais pas trop lentement non plus pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de me rattraper.

oOo

Je range mes affaires lorsqu'on toque à ma porte. C'est Teyla :

- Bonsoir, je venais voir si vous vouliez manger avec nous. Nous allons au mess.

- Nous ?

- Carson et moi.

Je me penche un peu et voit le docteur Beckett dans le couloir. Teyla m'explique :

- Nous rejoignons Ronon et le Colonel qui doivent revenir d'un entraînement durant lequel Ronon aura encore battu le Colonel, sourit-elle. Alors, vous venez, il faut manger.

- Je vous suis. Merci d'être venue me chercher.

Au mess, Ronon et John sont déjà attablés. M'apercevant, John tente d'accrocher mon regard. Je prends bien garde d'ignorer ses gestes et ses sous entendus durant tout le repas. Dans la soirée, Teyla et Ronon prétendent un entraînement pour s'éclipser :

- Vous pensez qu'ils vont vraiment s'entraîner ? questionne Carson.

- Bien sûr, dis-je.

- Docteur Weir, vous êtes trop crédule.

- Vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ?

- Evidemment, me répond John.

- Très probablement.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont proches, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont ensembles. Je ne sors pas avec toutes les personnes dont je suis proche.

- En parlant de personne proche, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, vous n'avez plus à mentir, où est Rodney ?

- Seuls ? écarquille-je les yeux en désignant Carson qui est à côté de lui.

- Il est au courant, c'est bon, dit nonchalamment Sheppard en haussant les épaules.

Je pique un fard monstrueux :

- Au courant ? Au courant de tout !?!?!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Elisabeth, je suis très discret, me dit Carson.

Je ne l'écoute même pas, mon regard fusille le Colonel Sheppard qui est officiellement déclaré un homme mort, il est le premier dans ma liste des personnes à abattre. La prochaine mission suicide, elle est pour lui.

- John ! Comment avez-vous pu !!!! Je vous faisais confiance !

- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, vous étiez partis vous et Rodney. Je n'ennuyais. Rodney me manquait, il fallait que je parle avec quelqu'un et puis Carson était là, donc voilà, une chose en entraînant une autre, Carson croyait que McKay sortait avec Kate, j'ai donc dû le détromper. Je ne voudrais que de mauvaises rumeurs circulent dans la Cité. Je suis sûre que vous êtes contre aussi. Et puis il fallait préserver la réputation du psy. Sortir avec McKay, personne ne la prendrais plus jamais au sérieux.

Je suis abasourdie et déconcertée, il se fout de moi là ou pas ? Seigneur, faites qu'il se moque de moi. Carson sourit à côté :

- Sheppard, je pense que vous devriez arrêter de parler, vous pourriez dire des bêtises. Mais je rêve où vous avez dit que McKay vous manquez ?

- Non, j'ai rien dis, essaye de se justifier Sheppard.

- John, dites moi que Carson est le seul à qui vous avez eu envie de parler, espère-je.

- Oui, je ne l'aurais pas dit à quelqu'un d'autre. En vérité, je voulais aussi avoir son avis sur une possibilité de réponse favorable du côté de Rodney.

- Pour cela, il ne fallait pas demander à Carson, mais à moi, dit-je malicieusement.

Mes 2 compagnons me regardent les yeux grands ouverts. Sheppard casse le silence :

- Vous êtes courageuse ?

- Oui, souffle-je dans un murmure.

John saute sur sa chaise, Carson ne comprend rien et moi je me rends compte que oui, j'ai été courageuse, mais que c'est fini. Cela a fini aussi vite que ça à commencer. Je m'embrunis. John s'aperçoit de mon brusque changement d'humeur :

- Elisabeth, cela va pas ?

- Oui, pourquoi Rodney se trouve sur le Dédale et non avec vous ? renchérit Carson.

- Je pense que nous devrions aller parler ailleurs. Le mess n'est pas l'endroit.

- On peut aller dans mes quartiers, propose John.

- Adjugé. Carson vous venez aussi, plus on est de fous, plus on va rire, vous verrez, dis-je tristement au médecin.

Nous marchons sans bruit jusqu'au quartiers de John, ça me fait bizarre d'y aller avec lui et Carson. La dernière fois que j'y ai mis les pieds, je crois que Sheppard avait le teint qui tirait dangereusement vers le bleu. Mauvais souvenir.

Je m'assois sur son lit et les hommes prennent chacun une chaise pour s'installer en face de moi. J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir 15 ans et de faire face à mes parents après être rentrée trop tard d'une soirée.

Carson me prend la main en essayant de m'inviter à me lancer. John y va franco lui :

- Elisabeth, allez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Je me lance et leur brosse le scénario de la sœur en cavale en 30 secondes : ma sœur fugitive et le dîner en enfer.

- Et bah mince alors, dit Carson.

Sous le choc, il s'accroche à sa chaise. S'il est choqué juste avec cette partie de l'histoire, il est sensible le Carson. Je me demande comment il prendra le reste. John me dit :

- Votre beau-frère doit se sentir comme un con.

- Pauvre gars, dit Carson. Comment réagit-il ?

- Je m'en fous complètement de Joe ! craque-je. C'est un sale petit connard sournois et faux-jeton !

Alors là en plus de choquer Beckett à vie, j'ai réussi à surprendre le Colonel. Mais en voyant leurs réactions estomaquées, je fonds en larmes. Naturellement, je déballe tout. Enfin pas tout, entre 2 reniflements et séances de mouchoirs, je raconte la version revue et corrigée soft. J'ôte la nuit et le moment devant la fenêtre pour ne laisser que des petits bisous bien sous tous rapports. Juste ce qui est nécessaire pour une bonne compréhension de la situation. Au moins, John et Carson peuvent dire qu'ils ont une bonne histoire qui met du piment à leur journée. Ils m'écoutent en silence, atterrés autant que suspendus à mes lèvres.

- Mince alors, répète Carson.

- Oui, déballer autant de merde…. j'aurais pas aimer voir l'état de la maison, rajoute John.

- C'est pas drôle, dis-je entre 2 sanglots.

- Pas dit le contraire. Je vais vous chercher un remontant. Liqueur de poire, ça vous va ?

- Merci, cela me fera du bien. Mais vous avez de l'alcool dans vos quartiers ?

- C'est pas interdit, non ?

- Non, enfin, je ne crois pas.

- De toute façon, nous coupe Carson, cette fois-ci la liqueur est sous prescription médicale, je préconise un bon remontant pour le docteur Weir, donc rien d'interdit.

John revient avec un demi-verre de liqueur de poire. Je sens le liquide me réchauffer tout le corps. J'ai très chaud tout à coup. Carson décrète qu'un verre cela me suffit et me rassure :

- M'empêche que cela aurait pu être pire. Imaginez que vous leur ayez dit la vérité !

Cette seule pensée m'est insupportable. Heureusement que Rodney a été efficace sur ce coup là.

oOo **Flash-back** oOo

Au moment où je vais tout avouer devant mon père hurlant comme un dingue qu'il exigeait une explication et ma mère qui pâlissait à vue d'œil, Rodney calme le jeu en intervenant très sec :

- Allez-vous m'écouter ?

Mon cœur cesse de battre. Ayant réussi à imposer le silence, il explique dans la plus grande sérénité :

- Elisabeth a rompu avec David juste avant le mariage. La seule raison de son silence, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher la fête, ni que les gens se mettent à la plaindre. Je suis un ami, Rodney McKay comme mes papiers vous l'ont si gentiment prouvé. Je travaille également à la base avec Elisabeth. Je ne suis pas médecin heureusement, mais docteur en astrophysique. Elle m'a demandé de la dépanner. Je connaissais David très peu. Nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde lui et moi, mais j'estime Elisabeth énormément comme ami et j'ai voulu l'aider. Je ne voulais pas les dérangements et les malentendus qui ont été engendrés par nous.

Dans le silence éberlué qui suit, mon esprit se remet à fonctionner :

- Je vous demande pardon, dis-je piteusement. Mais l'idée m'a paru bonne.

Papa est le premier à reprendre du poil de la bête. Bouche bée, il nous regarde tour à tour, puis il regarde le grand lit. Après plusieurs années de relâchement, son sens des convenances se réveille :

- Et vous avez dormi dans le même lit !

Je suis contente de dire la vérité pour une fois :

- Non, répondis-je. Rodney a dormi par terre. J'ai fait un lit de fortune avec des couvertures supplémentaires.

Ensuite, c'est le tour de ma mère, son visage blême et dévasté me transperce de remords :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je suis ta mère !

C'en est trop :

- Pourquoi, à ton avis ? explose-je. Tu voulais à tout prix que je l'amène. Tu voulais à tout prix sauver la face devant cette fichue madame Friedman !

On aurait dit que je l'ai frappée. Blanche, elle part dans sa chambre et, après m'avoir jeté un regard accusateur et désespéré, mon père la suit.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence insupportable, Rodney me dit :

- Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?!

- C'est la vérité, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Que j'ai menti pour me faire plaisir ? Mon passe temps préféré dans la vie est de mentir à mes parents ! J'adore ça !

Je pars retrouver mes parents pour essayer de calmer la tempête. Tempête que rien de tout ce que je dis n'apaise.

Ensuite, je redescends voir Rodney, mais je ne le trouve plus dans la chambre d'ami.

oOo **Fin du flash-back** oOo

- Et Joe qu'est-ce qu'il faisait pendant que vous vous envoyiez toutes ces amabilités à la figure, demande John. Il rigolait tout seul dans son coin en se frottant les mains ?

La liqueur de poire m'a réchauffé, mais pas vraiment remonté le moral :

- Il était en bas, mais vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il n'en perdait pas une miette. Si j'avais su tenir ma langue, il n'aurait rien soupçonné, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. Il n'aimait pas Rodney, mais c'était parce que Rodney l'avait pris à rebrousse poil la veille au soir.

- Ce qui m'étonne, poursuit John, c'est que votre beau-frère ait eu le culot d'aller montrer ça à votre père, après voir fouillé dans la veste de Rodney.

La veste de Rodney qui accrochée sur le porte manteau dans l'entrée se trouvait juste sous le nez suspicieux et rancunier de Joe.

- Il a dû dire qu'il avait déjà des soupçons, fait remarquer Beckett. Ca a dû lui paraître étrange, après tout. Vous vous mettez à appeler votre copain par un autre nom, vous vous décomposez quand vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez dis puis enfin vous vous embrouillez en ce qui concerne ses études.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour aller fouiller dans ses affaires ! Je suis bien contente que Sue l'ait quitté. Il a eu le culot de faire le mec contrit, après le départ de Rodney… vous vous rendez compte. Joe est parti environ 20 minutes après Rodney, en me laissant seule dans cette roche d'abeilles affolées.

oOo **Flash-back** oOo

Les récriminations reprennent de plus belle. Ma mère est en larmes, mon père est sinistre et tous les 2 m'accablent de reproches.

« Comment ai-je pu leur faire une chose pareille ? Les duper de la sorte, et par 2 fois ? Jamais, jamais de leur vie, ils n'auraient pu penser…. »

C'est alors que ma tristesse cède la place à la colère. Je suis vraiment en rogue et je me mets à hurler.

« Pourquoi s'en prenne-t-il à moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal, moi, à part essayer de rendre maman heureuse ? Qu'est ce qu'ils s'imaginaient ? Que cela me faisait plaisir de leur raconter des craques simplement pour que maman puisse marquer des points contre madame Friedman ? Pourquoi n'engueulaient-ils pas Sue, qui avait jeté des milliers de dollars par les fenêtres pour un mariage qui avait duré moins de 6 mois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse pour qu'on commence à lui reprocher quelque chose ? Qu'elle tue quelqu'un ? Et non, même pas ça… quoi qu'elle fasse, ce ne serait jamais de sa faute. Est-ce que je demandais à maman de me faire mon repassage, à papa de changer ma roue ? Est-ce que je vivais à leurs crochets avant de me marier ? Si c'était comme ça, qu'ils aillent se faire voir ! Je ne remettrais plus jamais dans cette maison ! »

Puis, je remonte faire mes bagages, furieuse, et quitte la maison à grand fracas pour m'effondrer 10 minutes plus tard dans la voiture. Tout cela, je l'ai bel et bien dit.

oOo **Fin du flash-back** oOo

En y repensant, je fonds en larmes une nouvelle fois. Et John me tapote l'épaule :

- Allez, Elisabeth, ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Justement, ils ne peuvent pas savoir à quel point cela a été pire.

----------------------------------------------


	25. Chapitre 25

**Merci vraiment tout le monde. Et bravo Gaia pour avoir eu le courage de tout lire d'un coup.**

----------------------------------------------

Je voudrais être morte. Sheppard revient avec un deuxième verre, malgré Carson qui pense que je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais j'apprécie. De l'alcool pour oublier mon désastre, voilà ce qu'il ne faut. Je ne peux quand même pas leur dire que Rodney m'a laissé tomber et que je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis ce jour. Que j'ai ses tee-shirts, pulls, pantalons et caleçons dans ma valise puisque je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les laisser à la maison.

Rien n'aurait pu me dérider. Mon verre à la main, je me lève :

- J'emporte ma liqueur dans la baignoire et je me noie.

Carson et John me disent qu'ils viendront me chercher demain matin pour le petit déjeuner. C'est une idée du médecin évidemment. L'idée de John est plutôt de venir avec moi dans mes quartiers pour vérifier que tout va bien. Je crois que s'il aurait pu me suivre jusqu'à la salle de bains, il aurait accepté.

En laissant l'eau couler, je me dis que me voilà flanquée de 2 anges gardiens. C'est réconfortant d'avoir des amis, prêts à vous aider. Simplement, j'aimerais assez que ma liste d'amis se limite sur ce sujet à John et Carson.

Je me prélasse dans ma misère et dans mon bain tout en sirotant ma liqueur de poire. Mon flacon étant terminée, adieu le bain moussant. Je pense à Sue et je me demande pourquoi il faut que je me sente si coupable de ne pas avoir su anticiper ses indécisions. J'ai envie de la tuer de m'avoir mis dans ce pétrin. Si elle ne s'était pas mariée avec Joe, personne n'aurait jamais eu envie à tout prix de rencontrer David. J'ai aussi envie de la tuer pour être la petite fille à papa et maman depuis sa naissance. Un sentiment de jalousie primaire m'envahit. J'espère qu'elle s'est tirée avec un mec, qu'il la laissera tomber puis qu'elle retournera ramper chez Joe et qu'il l'enverra se faire voir ailleurs. Après quoi, je suis bourrelée de remords pour avoir eu ces fantasmes. Je m'en veux immédiatement de penser cela. Je m'étouffe de honte et m'enfonce sous l'eau. J'espère que je n'aurais pas la force de remonter. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va bien et surtout ne jamais revoir mon stupide beau-frère. Je mitonne dans mon bain de remords. L'eau étant froide depuis très longtemps, seule la peur de voir ma peau fripée à jamais m'en fait sortir plus de 30 minutes plus tard.

Enroulée dans ma serviette, je me dirige vers mon lit. Et voilà que j'ai envie de refondre en larmes, mais je me maîtrise. Maîtrise : 45 secondes top chrono, puis torrents de larmes. Depuis une semaine, je culpabilise tellement que j'aurais pu entretenir une demi-douzaine de psychiatres pendant des années. J'ai besoin d'une cure d'oubli. Toujours enroulée dans ma serviette, je me glisse sous les couvertures et ferme les yeux.

oOo

Je me réveille groggy et dans un état épouvantable, seule évidemment, au milieu de mes quartiers silencieux. Mes cheveux ont séché n'importe comment et me font une tête épouvantable, digne d'un film d'horreur. J'essaie de les dompter à la brosse. Il est 4 heures. Je dois trouver une occupation pour le reste de la nuit. La serviette ayant depuis très longtemps arrêté de me protéger le corps, je fouille au fond de mon armoire pour trouver quelque chose de potable à me mettre. J'enfile un survêtement gris immonde que je n'ai plus mis depuis des années et qui me donne l'air d'un sac de patates asexué. Je me vois finir la nuit pleurante et me goinfrant de chips. Pour mon malheur, pas de chips dans mes quartiers.

Côté réconfort, non alimentaire, je visionnerai bien _La_ _Belle au Bois dormant_. Etant une indécrottable de Wald Disney, mais ne l'avouant pour rien au monde. Ce réconfort là m'est heureusement autorisé. Je me suis fait installer un home cinéma dans ma chambre, il y a quelques mois. Je ne l'ai pas utilisé beaucoup depuis, mais aujourd'hui je me remercie d'avoir eu un moment d'égarement où j'ai pensé à moi en premier avant les autres. Au fil de l'épisode, je me découvre une sympathie naissante pour la sorcière. La princesse Aurore, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, superbe et adulée dans tout le royaume, jusqu'aux animaux de la foret, commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Elle me rappelle trop ma sœur.

Le film terminé, je ne sens pas le courage d'enchaîner avec _Blanche Neige_, je serais capable de prendre partie et de me prendre d'affection pour la méchante belle-mère.

5 heures 35. Je dois encore m'occuper avant que la Cité ne s'éveille à la vie. Je repense à ma sœur et à son coup de téléphone. J'imagine très bien le tableau. Sue en larmes et mon père disant : « Tout vas bien, chérie, ne pleure pas… ». Ma mère, également en larmes, le suppliant : « Charles, je t'en pris, laisse moi lui parler… » et elle lui arrachait l'appareil des mains en criant : « Ma chérie, je suis folle d'angoisse, je t'en pris, Sue, reviens, personne ne t'en veut. De toute façon, Elisabeth aussi nous a déçu, David n'est même pas son fiancé, il ne s'appelle même pas David d'ailleurs et est loin d'être médecin ».

- Je la tuerai, me dis-je.

Et revoilà la culpabilité de penser cela. Sur ma table, des dossiers sont posés. Ce sont des dossiers non urgents qui sont là depuis bien avant mon départ. Il serait temps que je m'y mette. Oui, je dois me reprendre. Rodney n'est qu'un mec parmi tant d'autres. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'être en couple pour me sentir bien, je peux très bien passer outre cette déception. Il est grand temps que le docteur Elisabeth Weir, en grande professionnelle que je suis, oublie ses réactions de célibataire désespérée à la Bridget Jones et se remet au travail. Je m'assoie et prend le premier dossier. J'ai largement le temps de les finir tous avant de m'habiller plus correctement et que les hommes viennent me chercher pour le petit-déjeuner. Petit-déjeuner durant lequel je ne parlerai plus de toute cette histoire. Lorsque McKay arrivera, il sera surpris par mon détachement.

oOo

Voilà 8 jours que je suis rentrée sur Atlantis et je me suis remis au travail sérieusement. La routine est vite revenue : dossiers, briefings, angoisses, visites diplomatiques, rapports, remontrances…. J'ai persuadé Carson et John de ne plus me parler de Rodney. Je leur ai dis que tout allait bien. John décrète que j'ai enfin repris mes esprits. Je crois que le docteur Beckett, lui, ne me croit qu'à moitié, mais il fait au moins semblant. Et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Le nez dans un rapport du Lieutenant Cadman, j'ai un mal de tête incroyable. Une migraine carabinée comme jamais. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Ma vue se trouble. Les lignes se dédoublent. Je vais jeter l'éponge. Il ne faut me coucher, fermer les yeux un moment. Mais il ne sera pas dit que j'abandonne sans livrer bataille, je vais terminer ce rapport. Avec difficulté, je réussis à lire jusqu'au bout les écrits de Laura. Je préviens les techniciens que je vais quelques instants dans mes quartiers et qu'il ne faut me déranger qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Mon lit me tend les bras. Je m'allonge par-dessus les couvertures, laisse la pièce dans le noir et ferme les yeux. La fatigue l'emporte et je m'endors tout doucement.

Trois heures tard, je me réveille, l'estomac tiraillé par la faim. Mais mon mal de tête s'est évanoui. Ce petit somme n'aura pas été inutile. Je me dirige vers le mess pour déjeuner vite fait avant de retourner travailler. John est en train de manger. Je m'installe avec lui.

- Votre migraine va mieux, me demande-t-il

- Oui, disparu. J'ai bien fait de m'arrêter quelques heures.

- Pour une fois que vous suivez les conseils du médecin, il faut faire fabriquer une plaque commémorative, plaisante Sheppard. Oh, pendant votre absence, le Dédale nous a contacté. Tout va bien, ils seront là dans 5 jours.

- Déjà, très bien.

- Oh et puis McKay a demandé à vous parler.

Je suis à 2 doigts de renverser mon verre.

- Quand ?

- Après Caldwell, il a demandé s'il pouvait discuter quelques instants avec vous. Je lui ai répondu que vous aviez autre chose à faire, que vous étiez indisponible. Je ne voulais pas dire que vous étiez partis vous reposer. Si Caldwell écoutait encore, il en aurait déduit que vous n'étiez pas en forme.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un air triomphant qui achève de me consterner.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a répondu ?

- Rien de spécial. Puis j'ai coupé la communication.

- Oh, mon Dieu……

J'enfuis ma tête dans mes mains :

- Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas réveillée ?

Il me regarde ébahi. Je n'ai plus le choix. Il faut que j'avoue. Je me lance, et le temps que j'arrive à la fin de la triste saga non revue et corrigée cette fois-ci, John est complètement démonté. Tout y est passé, les baisers sous la neige bien sûr, mais également le lit de fortune, Rodney qui me porte en pleine nuit pour échanger nos places, ma nuisette chocolat, la scène devant la fenêtre, puis nos engueulades et enfin la scène du taxi avec les adieux. Et enfin mes espoirs vains durant 6 jours, ses habits dans mes valises et mon désespoir de n'avoir aucune nouvelle depuis ce jour.

- Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé, se lamente John pour la cinquantième fois. A quoi cela sert les amis ?

- Vous m'auriez prise pour une acharnée qui joue ses dernières cartes.

- Pas du tout, bon je vous aurais peut-être trouvé un peu bizarre, mais…

- Un peu seulement ?

- Elisabeth, je ne vous trouve pas bizarre, bien que cette attachement à Rodney me laisse perplexe quand on sait que vous côtoyez de beaux et fringuants militaires toute la journée, mais sinon vous êtes tout à fait normale.

- Merci, vous croyez que le Dédale nous contactera avant son arrivée ?

- Je pense que non malheureusement.

- Rodney doit me détester. Il essaie de me joindre et je ne le prends pas.

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis, il est clair que vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil. Il vous l'a presque dit, non ?

- Je pense.

- Et puis vous avez failli… enfin vous savez, d'ailleurs, j'en ai froid dans le dos rien qu'à y pensé.

Son air dégoûté me fait rire.

oOo

Plus que 2 jours et Carson n'arrête pas de me dire que je devrais enregistrer une vidéo pour m'excuser auprès de mes parents :

- Vous devriez leur faire parvenir une vidéo par la prochaine ouverture. Ou même une lettre. Votre tirade a dû les casser complètement.

- Et bien, ils n'avaient qu'à y penser avant de se jeter sur moi ! C'est toujours pareil, Sue peut faire des énormes bêtises sans s'attirer la moindre remarque. Autrefois, je disais à ma mère : « Dit donc, si j'en faisais le quart, qu'est ce que je prendrais ! » Et elle me répondait : « Oui, mais toi tu n'es pas comme Sue, n'est-ce pas ».

- Elle avait sûrement raison, vous devez avoir 2 fois plus de jugeote et 2 fois plus de pugnacité.

- Faux, c'est seulement une impression que je donne. J'en avais quelques fois assez de jouer les filles sérieuses et fortes que rien n'atteint.

- Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire, je ne connais pas votre sœur, mais je suis certain que vous êtes capable de donner le change et personne ne vous imagine faisant des bêtises.

- Néanmoins, je suis têtue, pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui ferais le premier pas. J'en ai assez d'être la gentille Elisabeth qui arrange toujours les situations bancales. Je vais essayer d'arranger la mienne de situation déjà, cela ne sera pas mal.

----------------------------------------------


	26. Chapitre 26

----------------------------------------------

Le Dédale est arrivé, l'équipage commence à débarquer. Visage ultra professionnel, je me dirige vers le Colonel Caldwell.

- Bonjour Colonel, avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Habituel. Mais je voudrais savoir si c'est vous qui avez demandé au docteur McKay de faire le voyage avec nous ?

- Non, Colonel, ce n'est pas moi. C'est lui-même qui en a fait la demande. Il avait des données à collecter.

- Plutôt l'envie d'être dans mes pattes, vous voulez dire. Il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire et je me le suis coltiné tout le voyage.

- Et où est-il à présent ? demande-je l'air de rien.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, il a quitté mon vaisseau, c'est le principal.

oOo

Après avoir passée la journée à régler maints détails avec le Colonel Caldwell et l'équipage du Dédale, je suis épuisée. Je n'ai pas vu Rodney depuis son arrivée. Soit il avait beaucoup à faire, soit il m'évite soigneusement.

Sur mon balcon préféré, je réfléchis à cette situation ubuesque. Cependant malgré mes préoccupations, je garde un œil sur le paysage. La journée avait été mitigée, mais le soleil s'est enfin décidé de pointer le bout de son nez. C'est le début du printemps sur Atlantis, les arbres reprennent peu à peu des couleurs Au loin, j'aperçois les premiers arbres du continent. Avec le jeu du soleil crépusculaire, la couleur verte se reflète dans le bleu azur de l'océan. Avec tous ces verts fraîchement sortis de leur emballage et baignés d'une lumière dorée. Un verre à la main, je contemple avec délice les beautés lointaines d'une nature inviolée. J'essaie de chasser mon horrible sentiment de désarroi. J'entends des pas derrière moi. John, bien évidemment. Je ne me retourne même pas.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

De surprise, je lâche mon verre qui passe par-dessus la rambarde et s'écrase dans un petit bruit plusieurs mètres plus bas sur une plateforme.

- Rodney ! Qu'est ce que…

- Je suis passé à vos quartiers.

Il se tient debout devant moi, et toute ma mécanique interne de tremblements et vibrations se mettent en branle. Il ne semble pas être venu avec une idée fixe, au hasard me passer un savon magistral, mais il n'a pas l'air très décontracté non plus. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'aurait-il passé un savon, je délire complètement. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait lui en passer un. Mais là tout à coup face à lui, l'envie me quitte. Tous mes beaux discours sur mon soi-disant détachement s'envolent.

- Rodney… Oui, je n'y étais pas, c'est logique. Et puis j'ai passé la journée avec Caldwell. Enfin, pas pour le plaisir, mais vous comprenez….

Comme aurait dit ma grand-mère, je m'emmêle les pinceaux :

- Comment allez-vous Rodney ?

- Bien merci. Le voyage a été très long.

- Si vous vouliez aller plus vite, il faut rentrer par la Porte.

Touché. Il grimace. Tout doucement, il vient près de moi et s'accoude à la rambarde à ma gauche. Il porte un pantalon kaki et une chemise beige qui lui vont à merveilleux.

- J'ai vu Sheppard, me dit-il d'un ton un brin sardonique.

Aussitôt j'angoisse, je suis toute remuée en imaginant ce que Sheppard avait bien pu lui dire. Sans me laisser le temps de remuer la langue, il se penche vers moi et me demande à voix basse mais insistante :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu lui raconter ? Juste pour la forme, j'aimerais assez savoir pourquoi un ami et collègue me fusille du regard sans raison après plusieurs semaines sans me voir.

Ouf, Sheppard n'a rien dit. Mais soyons juste, je pense que John n'aurait rien déballé à Rodney. Celui-ci est vexé, et ça n'a rien n'étonnant. La gorge serrée, je préfère mentir un petit peu :

- Rien de précis, mais je suis revenue bouleversée de la Terre. Il a dû en tirer ses propres conclusions.

- Et ses conclusions, visiblement, c'est que je suis un connard de première. Mais vous allez dire qu'il s'est fait du cinéma, un cinéma avec moi dans le rôle du salaud.

J'explose :

- Pas du tout, mais vous vous êtes enfuis ! Vous ne m'avez jamais rappelé et vous partez avec le Dédale comme un voleur. J'avais le droit d'être bouleversée !

- Effectivement, dit-il d'un ton plus calme.

Une minuscule braise se rallume dans ce grand vide au fond de moi. Il ne serait pas seulement venu me voir ce soir simplement pour m'engueuler. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas vraiment son genre. Il me fixe dans les yeux, je vois ses pupilles trembler. Des scientifiques disent que seuls nos yeux ne peuvent pas mentir. Les pupilles ne réagissent pas seulement à la lumière mais aussi aux processus émotionnels et mentaux de l'homme. J'espère que ce tremblement est bon pour moi et la suite des événements. Il me dit :

- Si j'ai voulu vous parler depuis le Dédale, à vous parler en privé bien sûr, c'était pour demander de vos nouvelles et m'excuser de m'être emporté.

C'est tellement inattendu que ma gorge fait des nœuds.

- Nous étions tout les 2 à cran, avec tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Mais je suis allé trop loin. Je suis désolé.

Mes yeux brûlent. Deux « désolé » en si peu de temps dans la bouche de McKay, c'est tellement…, tellement…. Cela n'a même pas de mot pour le décrire puisque ce n'était jamais arrivé.

- Moi aussi.

Une gêne intangible s'installe entre nous. Il n'est toujours pas détendu.

- Comment vont vos parents ?

- Bien je présume, je ne les pas vu, ni eu au téléphone depuis mon départ. Juste un petit message sur le répondeur. Sue va bien. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Rodney hausse un sourcil intrigué et mes remords reviennent :

- Je sais que j'aurai dû retourner les voir ou au moins leur téléphoner. Mais je n'ai eu ni le courage, ni l'envie.

- Vous auriez sûrement dû.

Mes braises s'éteignent tout à coup. Il dégage une impression d'intense préoccupation, comme quelqu'un qui a quelque chose à dire mais qui ne s'y résout pas. Je me rappelle de ses habits dans mes quartiers en me reprochant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Déprimant. Peut-être est-ce ça qu'il est venu chercher ce soir et hésite-t-il à me l'annoncer.

Adossé à la rambarde, Rodney m'envoie un regard qui achève de refroidir mes braises. J'attrape donc le taureau par les cornes :

- Ecoutez, si vous voulez récupérer vos affaires, elles sont dans mes quartiers. Je ne les ai pas encore sorties de la valise, mais je peux le faire tout de suite si vous voulez.

- Ce que vous allez faire ? Mince….. Elisabeth.

Les yeux au ciel, il se passe une main exaspérée sur la nuque, puis il me regarde droit dans les yeux, sans ciller une seule fois :

- Elisabeth, je ne suis pas venue vous parler pour récupérer 3 pantalons et 2 pulls. Je croyais que vous l'aviez compris.

Pour une fois, quel soulagement d'être tombée totalement à côté de la plaque ! Ma petite braise se ranime. Je veux le taquiner :

- Et vous oubliez les 4 caleçons.

Mais c'est qu'il mignon lorsqu'il rougit. J'ai la nette impression qu'il a beaucoup d'autres choses à me dire, mais je le vois hésitant.

J'allais me décider à briser le petit silence quand un des techniciens de la salle de la porte arrive vers nous en courant :

- Docteur Weir, nous avons un souci à la salle d'embarquement. Une communication d'Olique. Le chef des oliques que vous avez vue hier, il veut absolument vous parler tout de suite.

- Pourquoi tout de suite ? m'agace-je.

- Il dit que vous lui avez manqué de respect, selon lui l'affaire doit être réglé de toute urgence. Selon ses propres termes : une affaire d'honneur. Il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez.

Malheur. J'ai dû manger un truc qu'il ne fallait pas, les fruits rouges étaient peu être sacrés ou alors j'ai regardé trop longtemps un animal interdit. Et puis pourquoi il prend contact seulement maintenant, lui ! Rodney retourne vers moi un regard interrogateur. Je m'énerve et je dis au technicien que je le suis.

- A moins que vous ne teniez à ma présence, je vais attendre ici, me dit Rodney sur un ton pragmatique et attentionné.

Mais mon imbécile de caractère indépendant refait surface immédiatement sans que je puisse le contrôler :

- Je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous retenir. C'est très gentil à vous, mais tout va bien.

Il me jette un bref regard de confirmation, puis il dit en haussant les épaules :

- Comme vous voudrez.

Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. J'ai envie qu'il me dise « Mais non, tout ne vas pas bien, c'est évident, je reste ici, même si vous en avez jusqu'à 3 heures du matin. Vous me trouverez fidèle au poste quand vous en aurez terminé avec tout ce qu'il pourra inventer, et ensuite je vous conduirai dans vos quartiers, je vous servirai un verre alcoolisé ou pas et nous parlerons si vous avez de parler. Sinon nous arrêterons nos bêtises et nous nous mettrons au lit. Et je serai toujours là quand vous vous réveillerez ».

Voilà, ce que j'avais envie qu'il me dise. C'est d'un prince vaillant dont j'avais besoin. Un homme qui saurait sans qu'on ait besoin de lui dire. Mais en ce qui concerne les princes vaillants, je n'ai pas dû bien chercher parce que je n'en ai pas rencontré des masses dans ma vie.

- Bon, bonne nuit, lui dis-je.

Sans un mot de plus, il tourne les talons et il se dirige vers l'intérieur. Le technicien ne sait plus vraiment quoi penser, mais je lui fais signe que je le suis.

----------------------------------------------

Review or not review ? That is the question. Bon l'autre question est suite ou pas suite...lol


	27. Chapitre 27

**Vous aviez commandé un chapitre ? Le voici.**

----------------------------------------------

Il doit être plus de 2 heures du matin quand je retourne dans ma chambre, dans un état d'épuisement physique et nerveux indescriptible, et carrément déprimée à l'idée d'avoir à mettre le réveil à 5 heures 30 pour me mettre au travail dès 6 heures 30. Comme j'ouvre la porte, je fais voler, d'un geste maladroit, des papiers de sur ma table de travail. Tout tombe par terre à mes pieds. La flemme de tout ramasser. Cela attendra. Déshabiller, eau froide sur le visage et dodo.

Lorsque le réveil sonne, inutile de dire que j'ai à peine dormi, en partie que parce que j'avais peur de la louper justement la sonnerie, et en partie à cause de tout ce qui me tournait dans la tête. Atlantis, mon travail et un scientifique sexy. Râleur, mais sexy.

Au bureau, je ne suis pas d'une efficacité fulgurante, mais je fais semblant. A 10 heures, j'ai un briefing avec SGA-1, ils partent en mission pour 11 heures. Teyla me salue chaleureusement, de même que Ronon. Rodney passe devant moi en me lançant un très froid « Bonjour » et John me sourit. Toujours ce foutu sourire à damner un saint.

Le briefing se passe très bien, c'est une mission d'exploration classique. Avec SGA-1, ce sont plutôt les débriefings qui me font peur. Puis John me questionne :

- J'ai entendu dire que votre soirée a été mouvementée hier soir.

Mécaniquement, mon regard se tourne vers mon canadien préféré. Mais Sheppard bien sûr ne parle pas de ça.

- Oui, le chef des oliques s'est aperçu à retardement que j'avais refusé poliment les avances quelques peu déplacées de son fils. Apparemment, le fils du chef a le droit de choisir n'importe quelle femme de son peuple. Et il est vraiment de très mauvais goût de refuser. Ce que j'ai bien sûr fait avec beaucoup de tact. Mais le fils à son papa est allé le dire et le chef m'a fait part de son mécontentement. J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à lui faire comprendre que notre alliance entre nos 2 peuples ne signifiait pas obligatoirement partager toutes nos traditions. Et bien que je trouve cette coutume dégradante, je comprends qu'il veuille la faire perdurer, mais pas avec mes équipes et ma personne.

- Et il vous a pardonné ? grimace Sheppard.

- J'avais SGA-3 avec moi, il n'aurait pas fallu qu'il commence à me chercher des histoires. Mais j'ai surtout essayé de veiller à garder de bons contacts avec les oliques.

Rodney semble comme absent durant tout mon récit, d'ailleurs il a été absent durant toutes nos conversations ce matin. Lui d'habitude si bavarde. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser des questions sur son attitude. L'heure de leur départ approche :

- Maintenant allez y et bonne chance. Revenez à l'heure s'il vous plaît. Et entiers.

oOo

16 heures et ma nuit sans sommeil commence à faire ressentir ses effets. Mais je lutte, j'ai encore pleins de dossiers à lire et d'équipes à débriefer. SGA-6 vient justement de rentrer et nous attendons une communication de la Terre. Exceptionnellement, nous rouvrons la porte un peu avant le mois. Les Oris deviennent très préoccupants pour la Terre et le SGC souhaite un contact plus régulier avec Pégase. Cette fois-ci outre les dossiers et les départs en congés, plusieurs fichiers vidéo sont envoyés dont un personnel pour moi.

Méfiante, je vais le visualiser dans mes quartiers. La première vidéo est de ma sœur. Sue a l'air en forme, elle a peut-être un peu maigri mais son teint n'est pas mal.

« Bonjour Liz, je suis sûre que tu dois me détester. Maman et papa m'ont raconté le Thanksgiving d'horreur que tu as passé à cause de moi. J'ai vraiment cru aimer Joe, je te le jure. Aux fiançailles, tu te rappelles ? Bien sûr que tu te rappelles, tu as une mémoire d'éléphant. Moi j'oublie toujours tout. Tu m'as dit qu'en m'ayant emmené à Venise pour le voyage de fiançailles, Joe avait suivi à la lettre la Bible du romantisme. Et bien, c'était ça. Tout était parfait. Sauf peut-être qu'il en fallait plus pour se marier. Nous étions très attirés physiquement l'un par l'autre. Mais tout s'estompe s'il n'y a pas de fond solide et je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait rien de très solide derrière. Il m'aura quand même fallu un mariage et 5 mois de vie commune pour m'en rendre compte. Tu sais qu'à certains moments, j'ai failli annuler le mariage. Pour de vrai, mais seulement quand venaient les heures sombres du petit matin. Et puis, je me disais que c'était normal d'avoir les jetons. Mes amies n'arrêtaient pas de me répéter que j'avais une chance folle. Pour le soir du repas familial, je te promets que rien n'était calculé, j'en étais toute à mes réflexions, je me torturais l'esprit. Mais j'ai toujours hésité dans ma vie et pour la première fois de mon existence, je savais parfaitement ce que je voulais. Je voulais quitter mon mari. Mais le temps que je me décide, il était presque déjà trop tard. J'ai attrapé mes affaires principales, griffonné le mot pour Joe et je me suis enfuie. J'ai pris un taxi et je suis allée prendre une chambre au Henley Park Hôtel ».

Un hôtel 4 étoiles ! Et bah ma sœur a des goûts de luxe, même déprimée. Cet hôtel est à Washington, Sue était à quelques pâtés de maisons de nous !

« Après une nuit épouvantable, j'ai passé la journée suivante à me morfondre, puis la suivante également puis j'ai appelé les parents pour les rassurer. Tu sais tout.

Je regrette que tu ne puisses pas me répondre Lizzie. J'aimerai beaucoup te parler. Pour David, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire à moi ? Non ne répond rien, tu vas me dire que j'aurai pu laisser échapper quelque chose, je te connais, tu me prends pour une fille du genre écervelée…. Sérieux, Liz, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais capable d'un truc pareil ! Mais en tout cas, je suis prête à mettre ma main au feu que ton Rodney en pince pour toi. Je suis sûre que tu devrais tenter ta chance, tu n'as rien à perdre. Bon j'arrête là car tu dois être très occupée, et, maman et papa suivent alors je ne voudrais pas monopoliser la bande ».

Sue termine son discours en riant. Je suis contente de la voir, contente de la voir heureuse. Peut-être a-t-elle eu raison finalement de vouloir tout simplement vivre sa vie. Elle a eu du courage. Je mets en pause la bande vidéo.

J'imagine un instant les retrouvailles entre elle et mes parents. Je vois des pleurs et des grincements de dents. Mais du pardon aussi et ils disent que ce qui est fait est fait. Saumon en croûte dans le four et des pleurs sont versés sur la première née absente et qui a fait vœu de ne jamais revenir dans la maison de son père et de sa mère. Mais qui quémande depuis la lointaine base où elle travaillait, le repentir de leur cœur.

De petites larmes salées coulent le long de mes joues. Je remets lecture. Ma mère m'apparaît. Elle a les yeux rouges.

« Bonjour chérie ou bonsoir, je ne sais pas quand tu écouteras ce message. Tout d'abord, nous ne voulions pas de te faire de la peine. Nous ne t'en voulons pas. Nous ne voulions pas te faire de chagrin, tu sais que nous avons toujours été fiers de toi avec papa, je le disais à Trudi pas plus tard que l'autre jour…. »

La voilà qui se met à pleurer, mais je suis ravie qu'elle n'ait pas changé. Mon père fait son apparition devant la caméra :

« Elisabeth, sache que nous ne t'en voulons plus, j'espère que de ton côté, tu comprends notre réaction du moment ».

Ma mère reprend la parole.

« Tu sais, ta sœur refuse toujours de voir Joe. Il va bien falloir qu'elle accepte de le rencontrer. S'il est d'accord, bien sûr. Je le plains, ce pauvre garçon, mais je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas particulièrement élégant d'aller fouiller dans les poches des gens, même quand on soupçonne un type d'être un escroc. Ca crève les yeux que ton ami n'a rien d'un escroc. Les escrocs ne vous regardent pas dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire au gens, mais si tu y penses, cela aurait pu être pire. La semaine dernière, la nièce du concierge de madame Thompson a quitté son mari pour une autre femme ! Et elle a 2 enfants en bas âge, les pauvres petits….

A propos de ce que tu m'as dit…. j'espère que tu ne le penses pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu n'oses pas m'amener tes petits amis à la maison de peur que je les fasse fuir. Je reconnais avoir été un peu trop démonstrative avec Rodney, mais il m'a frappé par sa gentillesse… ».

Elle s'essuie les yeux avec un mouchoir et j'ai encore une fois envie de disparaître sous terre.

« En tout cas, c'est gentil à ton ami Rodney d'avoir accepté de prendre la place de David. C'était très sympathique de sa part. Mais ne t'affole pas s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, je ne l'inviterais pas pour le week-end en quinze. Remarque si je l'invitais, je ne referais pas de rôti, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il en a pensé. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas boudé, remarque. J'ai toujours pensé que la manière d'un homme de manger est très révélatrice. Regarde ton père, il mange de tout. Je ne supporte pas les hommes qui font la fine bouche.

Je vais aller préparer des cookies pour Sue et ton père. Je t'en ferai la prochaine fois que tu viendras. Bisou, ma chérie. »

Le film s'arrête là. J'ai le cœur serré de tant d'amour et de bonheur. J'ai les meilleurs parents du monde. Bon ok, maman est maman, mais pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais en changer. Je suis tout à coup tellement exténuée que j'en aurais pleuré, de joie.

Il est temps de retourner au travail. J'éteins la télévision et mon lecteur. En sortant, je me rends compte que mes papiers tombés cette nuit sont toujours au sol. Je les ramasse et trie un peu avant de les remettre sur la table. Au milieu des feuilles professionnelles, je trouve avec étonnement une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle s'étale tracée d'une main ferme à l'encre noire : « Elisabeth ». Elle a sûrement été glissé sous ma porte ou déposée par terre pour que je la vois en entrant, mais les papiers tombés par dessus par mon geste involontaire l'ont cachée. Je regarde l'enveloppe bouche bée.

----------------------------------------------


	28. Chapitre 28

**La suite a été un peu longue à venir, mais elle est là, c'est le principal, non ?**

**----------------------------------------------**

Dans ma hâte, je la déchire. De la même écriture à l'encre noire, un petit mot dit :

« Elisabeth, j'ai énormément hésité avant de vous écrire. Mais pour une fois, il faut que je me lance avec les femmes. Enfin… pas les femmes, une femme. Vous comprenez, j'espère. Bref… Si vous vous voulez parlez ou si l'envie de simplement être avec moi vous trotte dans la tête, vous connaissez où j'habite (3 portes plus loin, au cas où quand même). Peu importe l'heure.

Rodney. »

- Il a passé la nuit à attendre une réponse, me dis-je les yeux pleins de larmes et la gorge nouée. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dû penser.

**« Docteur Weir, on a besoin de vous à l'infirmerie. » **

Encore ma foutue radio qui m'appelle. Je ne serais jamais tranquille. Bon ok, je suis sensée être au travail, mais quand même. Je fourre la lettre dans ma poche et sors de ma chambre.

A l'infirmerie, Carson voudrait me parler des derniers résultats sanguins du Capitaine Jones. Apparemment celui-ci fait une légère anémie. Rien de très grave, mais il va lui falloir interrompre ses missions d'explorations durant quelques temps. Et son vu son sale caractère, Carson compte sur moi pour le lui annoncer. Privilège de leader, il paraîtrait.

Je me décide à lui montrer la lettre. Après tout, c'est un homme, un homme sensible et surtout un ami proche de Rodney. Il peut m'aider.

- Mince, Elisabeth, vous êtes impossible. Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas la voir ? Je vous jure qu'avec cet empoté de Rodney, vous faites la paire !

Comme anesthésiée, je lui explique l'histoire des feuilles volantes.

- Dès qu'il rentre de mission, vous avez intérêt à lui faire comprendre que vous n'avez pas fait exprès d'ignorer ce courrier. Vous savez ce que cela a dû lui faire. Il n'est déjà pas très confiant sur l'amour.

- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas. Bon sang, les choses ne pourraient pas être simple pour une fois ! Il doit me prendre pour une vraie garce. Je comprends mieux sa froideur ce matin. Mais même si j'aurais décliné l'invitation, je serais allée lui dire, voyons. Il me connaît ! Il sait que je ne suis pas du genre à dédaigner les gens.

- Oui, mais il y a dû passer la moitié de la nuit à attendre un signe de votre part, et l'autre moitié à se ronger les sangs d'avoir oser vous écrire cette lettre.

Devant ma mine abattue, le docteur Beckett ajoute :

- Voyez les choses du bon côté Elisabeth, maintenant vous m'avez plus à vous poser de questions sur ses intentions envers vous.

Je ne réponds pas. Il est 16 heures 45 et SGA-1 doit bientôt rentrer. A 18 heures exactement. J'espère de tout cœur qu'ils seront à l'heure. Et sans ennuis. Je prends congé de Carson et file m'occuper l'esprit dans mon bureau.

17 heures. 17 heures 10. 17 heures 30. 18 heures. 18 heures 15.

- Vous pouvez contacter la planète, s'il vous plaît. SGA-1 devrait déjà être là.

- Ils n'ont qu'un quart d'heure de retard. C'est plutôt habituel.

- Contactez la planète ! dis-je d'un ton sans appel.

- Bien docteur.

Il commence à composer les coordonnées de la planète. Mais avant que les 7 symboles ne soit enclenchés, un vortex se forme.

- Vous avez un code ?

- SGA-1 madame.

- Parfait.

Toute l'équipe arrive tranquillement. Sheppard est tout sourire. Par contre Rodney arbore toujours l'air maussade de ce matin. Je me précipite vers eux :

- Tout est allé ?

- Très bien, me répond Teyla. Nous n'avons rencontré personne.

- Ni objet bizarre, renchérit John.

Rodney gronde qu'il a du travail et disparaît sans que j'aie pu en dire plus. Sheppard me dit :

- Il a été d'une humeur de chien durant toute la mission. Heureusement que nous n'avons pas rencontré de peuples hostiles car je pense que Ronon leur aurait proposé de le garder.

Je m'excuse auprès de mes amis et file rejoindre le laboratoire de Rodney. A ma grande surprise, seul Zelenka s'y trouve.

- Le docteur McKay n'est pas là ?

- Il est en exploitation à l'extérieur, docteur.

- Il vient de rentrer et a dit qu'il avait du travail, je pensais le trouver là.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, désolé.

- Ce n'est rien.

Je le cherche au mess, au hangar à Jumper, dans ses quartiers et même à l'infirmerie. Aucune trace de lui nulle part. Cela fait bien presque une demi-heure que je parcoure la Cité sans succès. En allant vers le laboratoire de biologie, je croise John tout sourire.

- Colonel, vous n'auriez pas vu McKay ?

- Non, il doit être dans son labo.

- Il n'y est pas, c'est le premier endroit où j'ai cherché.

Soudain, son visage s'illumine, il semble comprendre :

- Oh, c'est à cause de vous qu'il a cette tête renfrognée depuis ce matin.

- Oui, malheureusement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? soupire le militaire.

- Mais rien, c'est moi.

- Vous ?

- Oui, moi.

Et me voici repartit dans les explications. Sheppard réfléchit un moment après la fin de mon discours :

- Ennuyeux, vous nous l'avez sûrement vexé à vie là. Et c'est moi qui vais devoir le supporter. Il faut arranger la situation et pas seulement parce qu' après une 2ème mission comme celle-ci Ronon le tue, mais aussi parce que vous êtes mon amie. Et surtout pour voir comment se comporte un McKay amoureux et en couple. L'étude ce spécimen m'amuserai énormément je pense.

J'allais lui dire qu'il avait vraiment un humour très douteux que je ne partageais pas vraiment à ce moment précis, mais il poursuit pour mon plus grand bonheur :

- Il faut que vous le contactiez par radio. Il l'a sûrement sur lui.

Je lui aurais sauté au cou ! Mais j'ai encore des doutes :

- Vous croyez qu'il me répondra.

- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer.

- Venez avec moi, il me faut du calme.

Nous nous enfermons tous les 2 dans mon bureau. Contacter Rodney par radio, mais bien sûr. Je passe sur son canal personnel et seul lui m'entendra. Enfin lui et Sheppard. Je prends ma radio et la règle sur la fréquence de celle de Rodney.

**« Docteur McKay, ici le docteur Weir, je dois vous parler. C'est urgent. » **

Des grésillements sont la seule chose que je reçois en réponse. Je suis sûre qu'il m'a entendu mais qu'il m'ignore superbement. Je suis aux bords des larmes.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fout bon sang ? S'il refuse de me parler, je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser.

- C'est peut-être aussi bien, me dit John avec tact. Vous m'avez l'air à bout de nerfs et de fatigue. Réessayez plus tard.

- Non, je vais lui parler maintenant et tout de suite, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Aussitôt, je reprends ma radio et me replace sur sa fréquence.

**« Rodney, c'est Elisabeth. Je viens seulement d'avoir votre mot. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé hier soir parce que j'avais fait tombé maladroitement par terre des feuilles par-dessus. Je suis désolée de ce vous avez pu penser…. » **

Ma voix se brise et ma fragile assurance fond comme neige au soleil. John me dit que cela suffit, mais je l'écoute plus. Je suis passée en pilote automatique, j'irai jusqu'à bout quoi qu'il advienne.

**« Et puis mince assez de vouvoiement, on se tutoyait avant Rodney. Et c'était parfait. Et puis pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? J'ai passé toute la nuit malheureuse comme les pierres à me dire que j'avais tout gâché, que tout était fini définitivement. Merde Rodney, tu me prends vraiment pour le genre de garce qui traite par le mépris une lettre pareille ? » **

Mes larmes coulent le long des mes joues, désormais. Mes yeux tombent sur un vieux mots croisés sur mon bureau.

**« Tiens, tu aimes les mots croisées ? J'ai une définition pour toi : trois mots, onze lettres, commençant par T : tête de nœud. Tu n'as donc pas compris ce que je ressens pour toi ? Sur Terre, j'ai eu envie de toi, j'envie de toi, je pense à toi sans arrêt ! Et pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais, nom de nom ? » **

Etranglée par l'émotion, je n'arrive plus à continuer. Je coupe la communication et je lève les yeux. John me regarde horrifié et lâche :

- Mince alors. Elisabeth, je vous avais dit de laisser tomber. On ne vous a jamais appris à la jouer cool ?

- J'en ai marre de la jouer cool.

- Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez le faire fuir à l'autre bout de la galaxie !

- Et bien au moins, je saurai à quoi m'en tenir ! Si je ne peux pas lui avouer mes sentiments sans qu'il prenne la tangente, autant que je l'oublie dès maintenant !

Le Colonel regarde sa montre :

- J'ai faim et je crois que vous devriez venir avec moi. Cela vous fera du bien.

- Pas faim.

- Et bien vous venez quand même.

- Non, John. Je vais rester ici. J'irai manger plus tard.

- Comme vous voulez, mais vous savez où me trouvez.

John sort du bureau et je replonge dans les dossiers. La lecture rébarbative, il n'y rien de mieux pour oublier ses problèmes. Je regrette déjà de ne pas pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro et effacer mes paroles.

Soudain ma radio grésille.

**« Liz, tête de nœud à la radio. J'ai moi aussi des problèmes avec les mots croisés. Attends, je recherche…. Ah voilà. Huitième horizontale : objet de désir intense et passionné, poursuivi et cru perdu, mais peut-être retrouvé. 9 lettres, commençant par E. Réfléchis-y d'accord ? » **

Je me jette sur ma radio :

**« Rodney, pars pas, c'est moi ! » **

**« Bonsoir moi. » **

**« Tu es où ? » **

**« N'importe. Alors, tu as trouvé le mot ? » **

**« Je ne suis pas sûre, je n'ai jamais été une crack en mots croisés, tu devrais peut-être venir et m'aider à y réfléchir à tête reposée… » **

20 secondes plus tard, je range ma radio dans un tiroir pour être sûre que ne pas l'entendre de la soirée. Rendez-vous dans mes quartiers dans 20 minutes. Je file.

Je prends une douche et me change en vitesse. Pantalon et tunique en lin beige me couvrant les hanches. Je range un peu la pièce. Livres rangés sur l'étagère, cousins retapés et coins de taie bien au carré.

Quand des coups retendissent sur la porte, je me rue pour ouvrir.

----------------------------------------------


	29. Chapitre 29

**Bien sûr que c'est Rodney derrière la porte. Je ne veux pas me faire tuer moi par les lecteurs. Et vous aurez des réponses que l'état d'esprit de mon scientifique préféré.**

**----------------------------------------------**

Debout sur le seuil de la porte, je trouve un McKay rouge et se dandinant sur ses pieds. Il a un bouquet de roses roses dans les mains. Bouquet qui dégouline d'eau d'ailleurs sur son pantalon.

- Bonjour, me dit-il en baissant les yeux sur les fleurs. J'ai peur qu'elles ne soient plus de toute première fraîcheur, je les ai piquées dans un vase dans la salle d'attente de la psy, je savais qu'elle en avait toujours.

- Oh Rodney…

Ma gorge se serre :

- Elles sont superbes, juste un peu fatiguées. Je vais les remettre dans de l'eau.

Au lieu de se jeter sur moi, il me passe le bouquet et me suit timidement. Je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas un seul vase ou même un endroit pour mettre les fleurs.

- Euh, je n'ai pas de vase.

Rodney arbore son petit sourire, celui qui lui fait tordre la bouche, côté droit en haut. J'adore. Il s'approche de moi :

- Bah, je t'emmènerai un la prochaine fois que je viendrai.

- Il aurait mieux valu le vase puis les fleurs, non ? le taquine-je.

Rodney baisse la tête :

- Désolé, mais j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir un cadeau. Et je n'avais que du chocolat et une saleté de barre céréalière dans la poche. Donc en passant devant le bureau du psy, j'ai….

Je n'écoute plus son petit monologue. Rodney qui avoue qu'il n'a pas réfléchi, c'est perturbant. Je suis bouleversée de le voir si peu sûr de lui. Sa réputation d'homme arrogant qu'il traîne derrière lui dans la Cité vient d'en prendre un coup. Même si je savais qu'il n'en était rien, c'est étrange de le voir ainsi. Je tente de le rassurer :

- Rodney, je plaisantais, c'est parfait. Tout est adorable, tout ce que tu aurais pu faire est parfait. Je t'aime Rodney.

Il releva la tête en vitesse, ses yeux traduisent sa surprise et aussi de l'incrédulité.

- Elisabeth,…. bredouille-t-il.

- Oui ? demande-je en m'approchant lentement de lui.

- Je suis si heureux, si tu savais comment j'ai attendu qu'on me dise ça, que tu me dises ça…

J'emprisonne ses lèvres pour lui donner une dernière certitude. Celle de mon amour absolu. Lorsque le baiser prend faim, il me regarde dans les yeux, tremblant :

- Je t'aime aussi Liz.

Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter, il s'emballe et cogne dans ma poitrine.

- Tu as faim ? me demande-t-il, l'air de rien.

J'ai les genoux en compote :

- Non, pas trop. Et toi ?

- Un faim de loup.

Il pose les mains sur ma taille et effleure mes cheveux du bout des lèvres. Dieu, que c'est agréable. Tellement agréable, tellement excitant que j'ai envie de faire durer, durer….

- On devrait aller manger alors.

- Oui, dit-il.

- Je m'occupe de trouver un vase à ce bouquet et l'on va dîner alors.

Il était si près de moi que je le sens vibrer d'un rire contenu :

- Je savais bien que j'aurais dû garder ma première idée et venir sans ces satanées fleurs, dit-il tout en continuant à m'effleurer avec douceur le visage avant de m'embrasser sur la bouche.

Ses lèvres balaient ma nuque. Il m'embrasse et me caresse avec avidité. Je lâche les roses qui tombent par terre à mes pieds et je m'abandonne totalement à ce baiser, heureuse d'être avec lui.

- Abandon du mess ? demande-je.

De nouveau son rire chaud, silencieux, puis il me dit d'une voix mal assurée :

- Si c'est bien ce que tu veux ?

Je le fais taire d'un baiser fougueux. Il me serre plus étroitement dans ses bras. Ses doigts frôlent mes côtes, puis mon dos, elles remontent jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge. Il atteint l'agrafe de celui-ci et la fait sauter d'un doigt de maître. Génie jusqu'au bout. Je lui mords le bout des lèvres. Nous nous embrassons de nouveau, avec plus de ferveur. Rodney allume en moi un brasier que je n'aurais osé imaginé. Il me conduit tout doucement sur le lit. Il m'y allonge. Je me sens en sécurité. Je demeure immobile, mes yeux fixés sur lui. Il semble tout à coup hésiter de nouveau. Je le lis dans ses yeux. Je commence par lui enlever son pull. Semblant reprendre consistance, il se penche pour m'embrasser, je réponds aussitôt à son baiser. Petit à petit, il me déshabille entièrement, admirant mon corps et l'embrassant à chaque étape. Sa langue, ses mains, ses yeux se régalent de moi. Il s'allonge à côté de moi, tout contre moi. Il pose sur moi un regard empreint de tout l'amour et de toute la tendresse du monde.

- Tu es si belle Liz, murmure-t-il tandis que je l'attire vers moi.

Tandis que je me délecte de lui à mon tour, nous gravissons les échelons du plaisir encore et encore. Je respire son parfum. M'émerveille de sa chaleur, de sa douceur et de sa beauté. Ses mains effleurent avec tendresse mon corps. Je me cambre pour aller à la rencontre de son corps, haletante. Nous nous pressons l'un contre l'autre en savourant chaque seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il me pénètre. Je pousse une longue plainte et Rodney gémit sourdement. Nous ne cessons de nous embrasser. Il caresse mon dos, ma taille, mes hanches et ses mains s'enfoncent dans mes cheveux. Rodney me fait l'amour lentement, doucement, comme s'il me chantait une berceuse au son laquelle tous 2 dansions gracieusement et indéfiniment. Alors que l'orgasme va bientôt se faire sentir pour l'un et l'autre, les battements de nos cœurs résonnent dans toute la pièce, je mets mon visage dans le cou de Rodney. Quand nous atteignons enfin la jouissance ultime, Rodney me serre avec passion, tandis qu'après avoir crier de plaisir, je lui fais lever la tête et l'embrasse amoureusement. Nous finissons par se coucher côte à côte, vidés de toute force. Je le regarde avec tendresse. Il me regarde amoureusement, mais toujours si peu sûr de lui. Est-il toujours ainsi en couple ? Il serait bien temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, pour l'instant je ferme les yeux pour savourer cet instant de bonheur.

2 heures et de multiples bisous plus tard, nous partons pour le mess. Personnellement un bon resto italien m'aurait comblé, mais on fait avec ce que l'on a. L'endroit n'est pas très chaleureux, la nourriture n'est pas géniale, mais qu'importe. Nous nous installons dans un coin. Manger ne m'a jamais fait autant plaisir. Je le jure, on goûte mieux ce que l'on a dans son assiette quand on partage sa table avec quelqu'un dont on est folle éperdue. Tous nos sens sont en éveil. Des effluves de gel douche pour homme et de chemise propre, cherchée dans ses quartiers, chatouillent les narines, et je ne peux détacher mon regard de ses mains. Elles manient fourchette et couteau avec dextérité, mais je ne pense qu'à elles sur moi, sur tout mon corps. Surtout, je suis consciente de ses yeux, qui ne me quittent pas quand ils ne sont pas baissés sur son assiette.

Rodney me dit :

- Mange.

- Mais je mange.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dévisager. Je sais que je suis beau, mais mange.

McKay jusqu'au bout ! Mais je suis décidée à ne pas me laisser faire :

- Je ne t'admire pas playboy, tu as un bout de tagliatelle collée sur le bord de la joue, ris-je.

Instinctivement, il met la main à sa bouche. Il n'y a rien bien sûr. Mais il sourit de bonne grâce.

- Il est temps qu'on discute un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on a fait toute la soirée, dis-je avec malice.

- J'adore ta façon de discuter alors. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas ce genre de dialogue que tu préconises lors des négociations.

- Je le réserve pour des négociations difficiles.

- Je préfère.

Vérifiant que personne ne nous regarde, je me penche par-dessus la table pour lui voler un baiser.

- Je dois m'excuser pour le baiser sous l'arbre.

- J'ai été surpris. Mais c'était plus agréable. Par contre ta réaction m'a déconcerté.

- Désolée. Mais je me doute que tu as bien dû t'amuser au mariage. Tu te payais la tête de ma mère, j'imagine.

Il me fait non de la tête :

- Pas du tout, j'ai beaucoup aimé le coup du lancer de bouquet tout en subtilité. Il m'a permis de te donner un premier baiser. Je ne pensais juste pas qu'il y en aurait un 2ème. Par contre avec Simon, j'ai vraiment eu peur.

- Peur ?

- Oui, d'avoir mal réagi. Je n'ai pas très gentil avec lui en lui hurlant dessus. Je ne savais pas si tu voulais renouer avec lui. J'ai pensé que cela te plairait de retourner avec lui.

- Mais pourquoi pensais-tu cela ?

- Au mariage, tu m'as demandé d'avoir l'air fou de toi.

- Je n'allais pas te demander de faire la tête du type qui a envie de vomir rien qu'à me regarder !

- Et ensuite tu t'es éclipsée pour aller lui parler.

- Pas du tout ! Je l'ai rencontré par hasard. En fait, j'étais allée dans le hall respirer 2 minutes tellement j'étais nerveuse.

- C'est un peu normal que j'aie pensé ça, non ? Il n'est pas mal de sa personne, il a un bon boulot et il t'a quittée. Cela 3 bonnes raisons pour qu'une femme ait envie de récupérer son ex.

Il n'a pas totalement tort, je le reconnais.

- Je croyais que tu avais compris, j'étais sûre que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu me plaisais.

- Tu joues la comédie mieux que tu ne crois. Bien sûr, j'ai capté 2 ou 3 indices. Mais malgré mon intelligence, je ne suis pas devin. J'aurais pu être une simple passade, qu'on prend et qu'on jette. Ce n'est pas ça, hein ? s'inquiète-t-il brusquement.

Non sans choc, je comprends qu'il existe encore des hommes qui ne s'imaginent pas avoir toutes les femmes prêtes à se pendre à leur cou. Je mêle mes doigts aux siens :

- Rodney, je t'aime. Ne doute pas de ça. Jamais.

- Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dis à madame Friedman au mariage ? me demande-t-il.

- Sur les richesses naturelles de l'Antarctique, ris-je.

- Non sur toi.

- Oh, oui, je m'en rappelle. C'était très gentil et très approprié.

- C'était vrai. Etre avec toi est tellement merveilleux. Je ne pensais jamais qu'une telle chose m'arriverait. La première fois que je t'ai vu en Antarctique, tu étais tellement belle. C'est la première pensée que j'ai eue à ton égard. Puis au fil du temps, j'ai découvert une femme merveilleuse, professionnelle et rayonnante. Mais je te voyais finir avec Sheppard.

- John ? Non, c'est juste un ami. Un très bon ami. Il a compris le premier que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai pensé de toi, la première fois que je t'ai vu ?

- Oui, dit-il curieux.

Je me retiens de rire :

- Comment on peut-on acheter un pull de cette couleur ?

- Lizzie !

- Désolée, mais ce orange… Mais comme tu vois, mon opinion a évolué.

- Tu as fais exprès de m'inviter un mariage pour me faire craquer ?

- Non, je n'ai pas organisé tout cela. C'est un hasard de circonstances. Mais c'est exact que c'est au mariage que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi. Ma grand-mère m'a dit que mes yeux brillent quand je parle de toi. Puis l'évidence s'est imposée à moi.

- Alors, j'ai gagné ! Moi c'était avant.

- Avant ?

- Je t'ai aimé avant. Même si je ne pensais avoir aucune chance.

- Rodney, ce n'est pas une compétition.

- N'empêche que je suis tombé amoureux le premier.

Il a l'air d'un gamin. Il me fait un clin d'œil, et je ne serais volontiers noyée dans es iris aux chatoiements aquatiques.

L'heure tardive nous a permis de ne pas avoir faire attention lorsque nous rentrons dans mes quartiers, personne à l'horizon. Et là, nous reprenons du dessert. Nous avons refais l'amour lentement, langoureusement, comme dans un fantasme érotique, mais en mieux.

Je me prélasse dans ses bras. Sa poitrine vibre sous ma joue et c'est infiniment plaisant. Songeuse, je dis tandis qu'il joue avec mes cheveux :

- Je te dois quelque chose pour ce mensonge génial le matin de Thanksgiving.

- Moi aussi, dit-il d'un ton faussement grondeur. Après t'être étalée sous mes yeux dans cette chemise de nuit tout glissante et m'avoir aguiché sans vergogne, tu t'es mise à parler de tasses de thé. As-tu seulement idée de l'effet que ce genre de chose peut avoir sur un homme bien élevé qui dort encore avec une peluche ?

- Très traumatisant effectivement. Cela mériterai une thérapie.

- Ca déborde largement du cahier des charges du psy.

- Désolée, dis-je penaude.

- Tu pourras l'être quand j'aurais mis au point une vengeance appropriée.

Hum prometteur.

- Comme quoi ?

- Attend de voir, répond-t-il en me basculant sur le côté. Je pourrais raconter madame Friedman que nous adorerions l'inviter à dîner toute une très très longue soirée entière pour bavarder. Je suis sûre que vous aurez pleins de sujets de conversations en commun, puis je m'éclipserai prétextant une opération chirurgicale à cœur ouvert.

- Sadique !

- Moins que toi mon cœur. Oui, on pourrait faire cela, l'idée me plait, rit-il franchement. Pour le prochain séjour sur Terre, cet été.

Cet été dans plus de 7 mois ? S'il voyait aussi loin, je suis au comble du bonheur. Plusieurs heures de rires et de confidences plus tard, nous nous endormions.

Lorsque je me réveille, il est en serviette, les cheveux mouillés et le menton esquinté par ma mousse à raser inadaptée. J'embrasse le bobo comme il se doit.

- J'ai utilisé ta douche, il est temps d'aller travailler. J'ai des expériences à finir sur l'artefact qu' SGA-5 à ramener.

Il cherche sa veste sans faire attention à mon regard qui le scrute et l'analyse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me rappelle d'une conversation avec ma mère : « Quand tu as rencontré papa, comment as-tu su que c'était lui » et elle m'avait répondu : « Je ne sais pas, chérie. J'ai su, c'est tout ».

Il m'embrasse en partant :

- Tu ne te lèves pas ?

- Je prends ma première matinée de congés sur Atlantis depuis 3 ans.

Je le regarde quitter la pièce en vérifiant bien que personne ne le remarque. Retombant dans mon lit, je me dis que finalement j'aurais dû mentir à ma mère bien avant.

**----------------------------------------------**

**END**

Vous savez que c'est super dur d'écrire une scène de sexe à la première personne, je l'avais jamais fait et bah c'est coton !

Je suis triste de quitter cette fic.

Merci tout le monde pour toutes vos reviews.

Merci Hellcrystal pour l'inspiration de cette histoire.


End file.
